Time With a Sun Dragon
by Needs a better username
Summary: First Fic, go easy on me. This is a story about an old friend of Yang's who attends Beacon at the same time as her and all the adventures they have going through Beacon, fighting Grimm and bad guys, and beyond. Story is better than summary, I promise. Rated T for language and fighting. Tags subject to change, a lot. Updates every few days.
1. Separations and reunitions

**Hey all. This is my first story on this site, and I hope its good. Even if it's not so good, please go easy on me. I must say, I'm a huge fan of** ** _RWBY_** **and I can't wait for Volume 4, although the last few episodes left me rather shocked. Anyways, the first half of this story will take place in what we've already seen of the show, while the second half will be entirely made up by me. So, let's get it started. But before I get to it, I wanted to introduce you to the OC I'll be pairing with Yang in this story.**

 **Name: Povelitel Vremeni**

 **Species: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'10" (2 inches taller than Yang)**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Appearance: His hair has a bit of a dirty style to it, with the tips just reaching his shoulders. Clean shaven. His casual outfit consists of a skintight dark red shirt, complete with 6-pack, black combat pants which tuck into brown boots, and a similar brown, long, unbuttoned battle coat that hides the scabbard for his sword.**

 **Personality: He's the happy-go-lucky type of person. He is rather lazy, but he cares very deeply for what truly matters most to him. He is prone to making bad jokes from time to time. (Not as often as Yang and her puns, but still.) Despite his outward overall kind attitude, he is somewhat quick to anger. (again, not as much as Yang, but still)**

 **Semblance: Time dilation. He has the ability to slow down, speed up, and (when in top shape) completely freeze time. However, he can only do so for up to 5 minutes at a time, and it takes some time to recharge once he completely uses it up. The amount of aura he has is what determines how much he can control time. In other words, the less aura he has, the less he can do with his semblance.**

 **Weapon: A large, 2 handed sword with a golden blade and spikes like a chainsaw running up and down the blade. There is also a detachable 9mm pistol hidden in the hilt. (Magazine: 50 bullets) Think Corrin's sword from _Super_ _Smash Brothers_ (© Nintendo) _,_ only not on fire and a less elaborate hilt, and again, a gun. The sword is called "Blade of Ghidorah" after King Ghidorah, one of Godzilla's (Both © Toho) biggest enemies. I thought it fit, given how the sword is golden and the spikes are like scales, just like the golden dragon scales covering King Ghidorah.**

 **Other notes: His name, Povelitel Vremeni, translates out to 'sovereign of time' or 'time lord' in Russian. I thought it fit, given what I made his semblance out to be. I decided not to follow the 'color naming rule', just to do something different.**

 **Well, without further ado, I give you _Time with a Sun Dragon_**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum (R.I.P)  
**

* * *

 _12 years before beginning of RWBY Volume 1, Vale Elementary School._

 _Povelitel's P.O.V_

 _"Groan."_

Another boring day at school, great. I don't really know what I'm doing here. Do I really need to know what 5 + 5 is? The only thing that really makes me happy here is…

* _Bell ringing*_

"OK class, time for recess."

… at long last!

Now, what to play on today? Or who?

"Hiya, very mini!"

Well, I guess there's her. Wait, what did she just call me?!

"Yang, you know I hate it when you call me that! It's Vremeni, not 'very mini'."

"Sorry, it's just fun to call you that, since you're all short and stuff."

Why? Why does Yang insist on calling me that dumb nickname?

"You're not all that tall yourself, Yang."

"I know, but you can't make a good joke out of 'Xiao Long'. You can't really make a good joke at all."

Now she's making fun of me too? What did I ever do to her?

"Remind me again why I'm even friends with you at all!"

"Because we're the same in a lot of ways, silly. You hate school just as I do. You like to play the same games I do. Like this one. Tag, you're it!"

I must say, it is nice having someone who is almost as awesome as me to play with. Almost. Hold on, what did she say?

"Hey, no fair, Yang!"

* * *

* _30 minutes later_ *

"Alright class, time to go inside."

Aw, man! Why does recess have to be so short? Now we have to go back and learn about math. I hate math! How can this get worse?

* * *

* _The next day_ *

"Hello there, very mini!"

How am I gonna tell Yang about this? She's gonna be so upset when she hears the news. She won't like having to lose one of her only friends. Maybe if I avoid her all day…

"Not now, Yang."

"Aww, what's wrong?"

"I'm not in a good mood."

"Why? Did that bully, Cardin hit you again? I'll punch him for you. I don't care if teacher gives me a time out. I'll…"

She won't leave me alone, great. May as well tell her. After she stops ranting.

"… worst wedgie ever."

"No, it's not that. I'm… I'm going away."

"What do you mean, 'going away'."

"Me and mommy and daddy are moving to Vacuo tomorrow."

"Wh- what?! Why?"

"Daddy got a new job for the army there. We have to be there by next week."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I…"

Why does saying goodbye have it be so hard? This isn't fair! I don't wanna leave! Might as well just get it over with.

"Bye-bye, Yang."

"Bye,… Povelitel."

* * *

* _12 years later. Airship to Beacon_ *

Oh it feels so GOOD to be back in Vale. I haven't been here since I was 5 years old. Not to mention I'll be attending to most awesome hunter school in Remnant. Away from the over reacting control of my dad, General Vremeni. Huh, Vale sure has changed a lot since I was last here. I wonder what kind of new friends I'll make. I wonder if I'll see any of my old friends.

"Oh, where could she be?"

Wait a sec. That voice. I think I know that voice. Could it possibly be…

"Yang? Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out."

"Monty Oum, it is you!"

Why is she staring at me with that confused face?

"Uh, do I know you?"

Oh, that's it. She probably forgot all about me after I left.

"You don't remember me, do you? I'm Povelitel Vremeni, we went to Elementary school together, we were friends."

"…"

Still confused, huh? Well, I don't want to play this card, but…

"You used to call me 'very mini', and I hated it."

"Oh wow, it IS you! I thought you looked familiar! It's good to see you again!"

"You too, Yang."

"Well, look at you, you've certainly grown since I last saw you. You're not 'very mini' anymore, are you?"

She's definitely grown as well. She looks good, really good. Maybe,… nah, she's just a friend, we haven't even caught up yet. Hold on, did she just say she'll stop calling me 'very mini?' YES! AT LONG LAST! PRAISE MONTY!

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"I suppose I'll have to come up with a new nickname for you, now."

What should I call him now? What's a good nickname for Povelitel? Hmmm…

"I think I'll just call you 'Pov' now. Sound good?"

"Eh. Better than 'very mini'."

Well, 'Pov' it is then. Man, he looks good with that shirt on. I wonder what he looks like with it off. Hmm… No, he's an old friend, it would be too weird. Besides, I haven't even seen any of the other boys yet.

"Anyway, it sound like you were looking for someone."

Oh right, Ruby! I still need to find her and tell her how proud I am of her for getting into Beacon 2 years early.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my little sister, Ruby. She got into Beacon 2 years early."

"Really? Huh, that's interesting. What's she look like?"

"She's wearing a black and red dress, complete with skirt. She has silver eyes and black hair with red tips. And she's…"

"Found her. She's in that next room of the airship, turn left, right by the middle window, staring out at Vale."

What?! How could he possibly know that?

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I used my semblance, of course."

He has a semblance too? Well I guess you couldn't really get into Beacon without an unlocked aura, or a semblance. I wonder how much else has changed since we last met.

"And what exactly is your semblance, if I may ask?"

"Time dilation. I can slow down, speed up, or even stop time completely as I damn well please. I froze time while you were talking and took a look around the ship until I saw a girl that looked like the one you described."

Wow, that sounds like an awesome semblance. Well, I gotta go give my sister one of my bear hugs.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Pov."

"You too, Yang. See you later."

… I really feel like I should catch up with him again, not just say hey in the halls or something for the next 4 years.

"Hey, Pov."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna meet up with some friends from Signal once we land. You should come with so we can catch up."

"Sure, sounds fun. See you there."

Let's see, what did he say? Next room, turn left, by the windows. Aha! There she is!

"Ruby!"

"Yang?"

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop."

* * *

* _Shortly afterwards, Beacon courtyard_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

So this is Beacon, huh? It's bigger than I expected. I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun here for the next 4 years. I wonder how the teams are formed. Or how dorms are assigned. Or how… Oh look, there's Yang, and those must be her friends.

"But… why would I need friends if I have you?"

That must be Ruby. I never would have guessed she could be Yang's sister. They look nothing alike.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Should Yang really have just left her sister like that?

"Yang, are you sure you should just abandon your sister like that?"

"Oh, it's not like Ruby will blow up the courtyard or something without me."

"Meh, fair enough."

"Oh, right! Hey guys, this is an old friend of mine, Povelitel Vremeni. Pov, these are my Signal friends."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Hey man, how come I've never seen you 'round here before?"

Well, I guess this is the part where I tell my life story to complete strangers.

"I spent most of my life in Vacuo, where my father works as high general of the Vacuonian military. Before that, I lived here, and was a good friend, and only friend, of Yang here."

You can give me that offended look all you want Yang, it doesn't change the truth.

"You weren't my… only friend, Pov."

"Yeah I was, you're just too proud to admit it."

"Grr…"

"Oh, don't be such a 'hot head', Yang."

Yikes, those red eyes look scary on her. Better change the subject.

"Anyway, I came back to attend Beacon. And to get away from my overbearing father for a little bit. Not to mention the hot Vacuo sun."

"Cool story, bro. Well, we should start heading into the auditorium to hear Ozpin's speech."

"Probably a good idea, uhh…"

Crap! None of these guys have told me their names yet!

"Call me Azazel."

"Dove."

"Robert."

Well, I guess that's that.

* * *

* _The next day. Emerald Forest, during initiation._ *

Couldn't the teams have been formed in a less… dangerous way? I mean really, launching us off a cliff into a forest of Grimm? That sounds like something dad would do to test his soldiers, or me. Well, I'm here now and might as well try to find someone I can work with. Oh look, there's someone.

"Hello."

She looks like a Faunus. A sheep Faunus, perhaps? Maybe a lamb Faunus. Yeah, definitely a lamb.

"Hey."

"I guess this makes us partners now."

"Guess so. My name is Mary Sawyer."

"Povelitel Vremeni. Do you know where to go?"

"No, my best guess would be to head toward the ruins at the center of the forest."

Yeah, that will help us find our way there, thanks, Mary. Wait, what is that shining thing in the distance?

"Do you see that shining thing over there?"

"Yeah I do. It could be the relic Ozpin was talking about."

"Only one way to find out. I'll be right back."

"What are you…"

* **Time freeze** *

Now, let's see what that thing is.

…

Alright, it seems to be suspended in midair. Should make it easier to grab.

* _Tries to grab it_ *

Come on, move already! What is this thing anyway? I wish I had more light. Oh wait! My scroll has a built in flashlight. Now lets see here. Oh damn! It's a Death Stalker! We gotta get out of here!

* **Normal time** *

"… doing?"

"Uh yeah, we're gonna want to be leaving now."

"What, why?"

How can I say this without Mary freaking out?

"Try not to scream, but that glowing thing is the tail of a Death Stalker."

"WHAT?!"

* _ROAR!_ *

"Didn't I say _not_ to scream? Now that thing's coming straight at us!"

How do we defeat this thing?!

* * *

* _Third person P.O.V_ *

The Death Stalker came right at Povelitel and Mary, and tried to strike them with its tail. Fortunately, they were both able to jump out of the way in time. Now they just have to focus on bringing it down.

"Any ideas, Mary?" said Povelitel.

"Just one. Aim for the base of it's tail. That's where it's weakest. I'll distract it while you go for the tail."

"On it!"

"Look out!"

The Death Stalker brought its tail down in Povelitel's direction, but luckily, he was able to activate his semblance and freeze time before he could be stung. Just in time, too, as the tail was only an inch from Povelitel's back. Now it was time to finish it off.

* _Insert buzzing sound of Povelitel's sword activating chainsaw mode._ *

 _"Man I love the sound of Ghidorah when she starts up."_ Povelitel thought to himself.

With that, he jumped on top of the still frozen Death Stalker and walked up to its tail.

* _whoosh_ *

With that, Povelitel swung his sword at the base of the Death Stalker's tail and cut it clean off. Once that was done, he jumped off the large Grimm and deactivated his semblance, allowing time to resume its normal flow. The Grimm screamed in pain as it suddenly felt the pain of it's tail being cut off. With the Grimm distracted, Mary brought her own weapon down on the creature's other weak spot, it's head. With one shot, Mary destroyed the Death Stalker's brain, killing it and letting it evaporate into dust. Once the creature was dead, Povelitel and Mary took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Um, Povelitel, how did you do that?!"

In Mary's eyes, less than a second passed between screaming 'Look out!' and seeing the tail fall to the ground with Povelitel right next to it. In reality, that all took about 20 seconds.

"I'll explain on the way to the ruins. Let's get going." Said Povelitel.

* * *

* _That evening, Beacon auditorium_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

"Povelitel Vremeni, Mary Sawyer, Azazel Phillips, and Lucas Inoue. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MAPL ( **A/N: Maple, as in Maple syrup** ) Led by… Mary Sawyer."

So, this is how the teams are formed, huh? Well, it certainly was an interesting experience finding out. I do wish that I was on a team with someone I actually knew a little better, like Yang perhaps. Oh well, she seems perfectly happy being on the newly formed team RWBY. I think I'll be perfectly happy with my team as well. This is gonna be a great 4 years. I can already tell.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter of my first fic. What did you guys think? I would greatly appreciate your feedback. So please R and R.**

 **On a side note, did you see what I did with a character named Mary being a lamb Faunus? I though it would fit seeing as several characters from _RWBY_ were inspired by characters from fairy tales and the like. On a side note, did you know that the nursery rhyme itself was inspired by a real girl named Mary Sawyer who brought her pet lamb to school one day? As for Lucas and Azazel, I was just looking for names to fit the team name, don't expect too much from them in the future, or Mary for that matter.**

 **Well until the next chapter, see y'all later!**


	2. Talking about teammates

**Hello, faithful readers, I'm back for another chapter. I hope this chapter is a good one. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set during "_ The Badge and The Burden, Part 2 _"_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Jeez, I knew the Schnee family was stuck up, but this is a surprise even for me. How can Yang, or the others for that matter, stand to be on the same team as her? How can _I_ stand to be in this class any longer? All Port does is tell ridiculous stories about past exploits that sound too stupid to have actually happened. So far, watching someone kill a Grimm is the most entertaining thing to have happened to me today.

"Class dismissed!"

Oh, finally! It's been 12 years since I was this happy to hear those words. Well, with no more classes for the rest of the day, might as well go back to the dorm and relax.

* **Crash** *

OUCH. Who did I just crash into? Oh, it's Yang.

"Hey, Yang."

"Hey Pov. Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was my fault. On an unrelated note, how can you stand to be on the same team as that Schnee girl? I just don't get it."

I can tell Yang has the same question on her mind.

"I really don't know. Weiss has been extremely crabby ever since Team RWBY was formed. I think she's just a stuck up rich girl who's used to always getting what she wants."

That wouldn't surprise me at all. The Schnee's always have had enough money to get whatever they want.

"Well, nobody's teammates are perfect. Take my teammate, Lucas, for example. I've only known the guy for a day, and already I can tell he's a total perv."

"Oh, really?!"

Always the tone and look of surprise, this one.

"Yeah. From what I've seen, he's already tried to flirt with half the girls at Beacon, even my team leader, Mary."

"Wow, guy must have some serious balls."

"I'm not so sure about that. The kind of comments he's made toward the ladies has led to him getting kicked in the crotch several times. I'm amazed he feels anything down there at all anymore."

* _Hysterical laughter_ *

Why is Yang laughing? What's so funny about watching a guy getting kicked down there so many times?

Oh wait.

"That's hilarious, Pov!"

"It was only funny for me after the first few times. It stopped being funny once Mary kicked him too."

"Even she kicked him?"

"Yeah, she didn't really seem to like the comments he made about wanting to date a lamb. Besides, she seems to have eyes for my other teammate, Azazel. And vice versa."

"Really? I never pegged Azazel as liking those types of girls."

Does she mean Faunus girls or girls who can fight? Whatever, not my concern. Let's see if I can dispel some of the weirdness of this conversation.

"Yeah he really seems to like lamb chops. Heh heh."

Oh come on, why is she giving me that annoyed face? That was comedy gold.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't improved since kindergarten."

Ouch, that hurts Yang, that hurts.

"Oh, like yours is much better than mine!"

"Not much, but still better."

Damn, walked right into that one. Better wrap this up before I embarrass myself even further.

"Anyway, just wanted to let you know you're not the only one with freakish teammates. I gotta go. See ya later, Yang."

"Later, Pov."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Man, that was a close one. I can't believe I almost laughed at his 'lamb chops' joke. I can't let him think that he's actually funnier than me, the pun queen. Now I have to come up with a few of said puns to make him admit I'm funnier. Well, if this keeps up, this may actually turn into a beautiful friendship. Or a fierce rivalry over who's got a better sense of humor. I'm down for either one.

"Yang?"

Ah, I was wondering what happened to her.

"Hey, Blake."

"Where were you? I thought we agreed to go back to the room and study."

Oh yeah, I did say that earlier, didn't I?

"Sorry, I was talking to an old friend. He was just letting me know that we're not the only ones with a … strange teammate."

Oh how I wish I could use a different word than 'strange'. But, knowing Weiss, she'll most likely overhear and cause a scene.

"I see. How long have you known this boy?"

What is she trying to say?

"Since we were kids. But we split up when he moved to Vacuo at a young age and only recently have we met up again."

"Ah. I see."

What is she trying to say?!

"But we're just friends, Blake."

"If you say so, Yang."

* * *

 **The seeds of deeper friendship have been planted. Will they bloom into something more? That's for me to know, and you to find out by continuing to read.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was somewhat short, but I promise you, as the story goes on, the chapters will get longer and more serious in tone, kinda like the episodes of _RWBY_ themselves.**

 **Anyways, feedback is always appreciated and I look forward to writing another chapter. It should be up on Wednesday. But until then, peace out!**


	3. Peach is such a sap!

**Greetings and welcome to the next chapter of** ** _Time with a Sun Dragon._** **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, but my job is absolute murder. If I could, I would update every day. Oh well, that's life. And at least I am updating, even if it's not as often as I would like. Well, with that said, let's get started and don't forget to leave feedback.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

 _Set during the "Forever Fall" arc._

 _*Povelitel's P.O.V*_

* * *

"Alright students, collect the sap for Professor Peach and meet back here in one hour."

"Yes Professor Port."

Anything to get away from this guy's ridiculous stories.

"So, Mary, how should we go about collecting this sap? Should we split up, or stay together and get it all at once?"

Always the first one to ask questions. That does seem to be Azazel's style.

"I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"I really don't care."

"Povelitel, do you care about anything at all?"

Seriously? It took them this long to ask me that question? Heh. I haven't really changed at all since we started at Beacon. Are they really only noticing now that I'm lazy?

"Only the things that matter most."

"Oh, like your grades don't matter?"

"Eh."

I really don't have any concerns about my grades. I did alright in school back in Vacuo, and I never really studied all that much. Besides, this isn't a test, we're just collecting sap. What does it matter how we get it so long as we get it?

"If I were forced to choose, I would say split up. We'll get it done faster."

"So you can just go back to the dorm and sleep the night away without a care in the world?"

Finally! Someone gets me.

"You know me so well, Lucas."

Besides, I'll take sitting and doing nothing over getting shot down, or rather, shot at, by every girl at Beacon on a daily basis, any day.

"Break it up, you two. Go get the sap and meet back here in an hour."

"Yes, oh sexy team leader."

Sigh, why does Lucas insist on digging his own grave? And having every single girl push him into it? I'd best get out of here before Mary kicks him again.

* _WHACK_ *

Too late.

* * *

* _Shortly afterwards_ *

Now where do I get some sap from? I think the bigger trees will be better suited for getting it. Where are the biggest trees in the forest, anyway?

* **Crash** *

Ow. Who did I crash into this time? Oh, it's the same person as last time.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Yang."

"You said it, I didn't, Pov. What are you doing here?"

"Port took us and a couple other teams out to collect sap for Professor Peach. What about you?"

"Same, only we're with Goodwitch."

Really? Why does Professor Peach need so much sap anyway? Is she building a syrup factory? Could that make a good joke?

"I don't know why she needs so much sap, anyway. Maybe she wants a lifetime supply of syrup."

"Heh, maybe."

Well, I guess 'heh' is a good start.

"Though I think I heard she needs some of it for a family matter."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but why she needs us to get it is beyond me, Pov. Maybe she's just too lazy to get it herself. Maybe she's just a real 'sap' when it comes to these things. Eh? Eh?"

And she said _my_ sense of humor hasn't improved since childhood. Though, it was a little funny, I'll admit. But I won't admit it to her.

"Hey Yang, do you know where I can get some sap?"

"Oh sure, try that tree there. That's where I got mine."

Wow, that's a big tree. It should be just fine to get my sap.

"Thanks, Yang."

"No prob', Pov."

Now that I have my sap, time to head back.

* _Rumble/Growl_ *

What is that noise? It's coming from the trees, but…

* _ROAR_ *

Oh crap a Beowolf!

* * *

* _Third Person P.O.V_ *

The Beowolf swiped its claw at Povelitel, who activated his aura to defend himself. But it was only enough to keep himself from getting killed. Not enough to keep the Beowolf from knocking him down and slightly disorienting him. The Grimm raised its claw to strike the finishing blow.

* _BANG_ *

A shot from Ember Celica knocked the beast's claw away from Yang's fallen friend, who was just starting to regain his senses.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you guys hurt any of my friends!" Yang said.

Both Grimm and Huntress ran toward each other, ready to kill the other. Ultimately, Yang was the first to strike.

She landed an uppercut shot on the Beowolf's chin, knocking it slightly into the air. Once it was in the air, she shot it again in the stomach, knocking it back several feet.

Before the Grimm could get up again, Yang landed a devastating shot on its head, finally killing the creature and letting it evaporate into dust.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Man, I have no idea why so many guys are afraid of strong women. Yang kicks ASS. And she looks quite good doing it.

"Pov, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Wait, what it that behind her? Oh no! Another Beowolf!

* **Time freeze** *

Now to deal with this one. I'm thinking I should stab it in the heart with Ghidorah. Yeah, let's go with that.

* _STAB_ *

Well, nice to know you won't be a problem anymore, Mr. Beowolf. Goodbye.

* **Normal time** *

* _cries of pain_ *

"Of course, you did forget about this other one. You always got to watch your back, Yang."

"I… uh… left that one on purpose. For you to kill, Pov."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Yang. You did a good job with that first one, though."

"Thanks. And you did pretty good with that other one. That's a nice looking sword you got there."

Nice of someone to finally notice how awesome the Blade of Ghidorah is. I'll have to tell her about it sometime. But for now, I'd best be heading back. My hour is almost up.

"Well, I have to be heading back. Nice talking with you, Yang."

"You too, Pov. Hey, hold up."

"What is it, Yang?"

"A couple friends and I are gonna head into Vale in a couple nights. You should come with."

"Sounds awesome. I'll be there."

Well this sounds like a good chance to see the sights again after all these years. Maybe make some new friends. Maybe meet a good looking girl.

Although Yang herself doesn't look too bad, either.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter, come and gone. And I hope you all liked it.**

 **And yes, all my fight scenes will take place in a 3rd person P.O.V. I find it would be hard to do it otherwise, given my style of writing.**

 **Next chapter will take place during Volume 2, so be ready for longer chapters and more in depth character analysis. Just wait until I get to Volume 3, though.**

 **But until then, I should post again on Saturday. I look forward to all your feedback, so please, R &R. I'll see you all on Saturday. Laters!**


	4. A day out in Vale

**Hello, hello, to you, my faithful readers. I have returned for yet another chapter of my story. Now that I'm setting the story in Volume 2 of** ** _RWBY,_** **things are going to start getting a little more interesting. And once I get to Volume 3, oh man. But, that will have to wait until chapter 7 of my story. Until then, enjoy.**

 ** _RWBY_ ****Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

 _*Set between "Best Day Ever" and "Welcome to Beacon"*_

 _*Yang's P.O.V*_

Good Oum, that was the most fun I've had with food since I flung a soda can at that dumb stalker kid back at Signal 2 years ago. Well, except for getting knocked into the air and missing the rest of the action. I'll really have to get back at Nora for doing that to me, and for 'booing' my awesome puns.

"Trying to make your outfit a little more colorful, Yang?"

Well, here's someone who might appreciate my sense of humor, since he also has a pretty good one himself.

"Nah, I just got out of a food fight with Team JNPR. Nothing major."

"Not even when I saw a mess of yellow hair get knocked out of the mess hall?"

Man, he saw that? Uh oh.

"It's cool, Yang. I knew you'd make it. You're too strong not to."

Never mind, then. I didn't think he'd be fine with this.

"But seriously though, take a shower or something. You can't really pull off the 'dirty food and ceiling debris' look, all that well."

"Oh, shut up, Pov!"

How is it possible for someone to be both funny and annoying at the same time? I don't know, but Pov seems to be able to do it. Do it better than anyone else I know, actually, even Ruby. Not to mention that smirk he has while doing it. It's just as cute and annoying as the rest of him, including that 6 pack.

Wait, did I just think 'cute' to myself? Did I just think '6 pack' to myself?

* * *

* _One shower later_ *

Well, now that I'm nice and clean, time to head into Vale with my friends. Ah, there they are now.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"Yup. Where's our first stop?"

"Well, Copper, first thing I need is more ammo for my weapons. I'm sure some you guys need more ammo as well."

"Yeah, kind of."

I can always count on Pov to have my back, can't I?

* * *

* _At the weapon store_ *

"Yes, I'll take a couple boxes of bullets for a 9mm pistol."

"And I'll take a box for DRSG weapons, please." ( **A/N: Dual Range Shotgun Gauntlets. At least, that's what Ember Celica is classified as according to the RWBY Wikia.** )

Wow, this is the biggest weapon store I've ever seen. I'm willing to bet a lot of lien Ruby would have a nosebleed and pass out if she entered this store. Weapons to her have always been like candy to little kids.

"Now that you two have your precious ammunition, can we get a move on? I'm starving."

Sigh, Copper never has been the most patient person on Remnant. Especially when food is involved. Boy, I bet she would have hated seeing all that food get destroyed during our little food fight against JNPR. She needs to take a page out of Pov's book, be more relaxed.

* * *

* _Later, at A Simple Wok_ *

Oh Monty, this food is going to be so good! And I'm sure everyone, especially Pov, will appreciate seeing me with my food in my stomach rather than on my clothes.

"Well, everybody dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do! Thanks again for paying, Yang. I never really carried enough lien to… OUCH!"

What?! What's with the 'ouch'?

"Dammit! I think I cut myself with my knife!"

"Oh no! Pov, are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Look, my aura is already starting to heal it up."

It still looks like a pretty big cut though. I doubt aura alone will be able to heal it up so quickly. Perhaps I can help.

"Hey, can you guys get the first aid kit from my bike? It's in a compartment under the seat."

"No problem, Yang."

Now with the others gone, lets see if I can stop the bleeding with these napkins.

"Damn, this hurts! I wish my mother was here."

H-his mother? He still has his mother? That's not really fair!

"W-why's that, Pov? You… miss her?"

"A bit, I don't really miss the over protectiveness, though. What I was getting at was she has a healing semblance. She could have had this fixed by now."

Oh, that makes a bit more sense, I guess. Now I feel a little better about my own mother issues.

"Is that so, Pov?"

"Yeah. * _chuckle_ * I remember as a kid, she was always able to make my boo-boos feel better with more than just a kiss on the spot. Same goes for my sister, Anastasia."

OK, now I'm jealous again. Why couldn't _my_ mother have been around to kiss my boo-boos? Where is she, anyway? Does she even love me? Or dad? WHY DID YOU LEAVE, MOM?!

"Yang? Yang! You alright?"

"H-huh? What? I… I'm fine, Pov."

Please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, please drop it.

"Whatever, then. I can tell you don't wanna talk anymore."

Thank Monty Oum he dropped it.

"Yang, we're back."

More reason to praise Monty, a way to diffuse the tension and make me think about something other than my mother.

"Thanks for the first aid kit, guys. Let's bandage this up, Pov. … There, feel better?"

"Eh, a bit. I think I'm still gonna head to the infirmary once we get back to Beacon."

"Speaking of which, we should probably start heading back there by now. We shouldn't miss greeting the others who are coming for the Vytal Festival."

Always so professional, aren't you, Copper? You're just like Weiss. Oh well, I told the rest of my team I would meet them in the library so we could play Ruby's board game.

"Let's just hope none of them have to sit through Port's 'lessons' while they're here."

"Got me there, Copper. I don't think _anyone_ still stays awake in that class anymore."

"Well, I do, but it's only because of my semblance."

What's Pov's semblance again? Oh, right, being able to warp time to his liking.

* * *

* _Back at Beacon_ *

"Well, this was fun. We should all do it again sometime."

"Sure, sounds nice. See you later, Yang."

"Bye, Copper."

Well, time to destroy all my teammates in a board game. Hmm, Pov's still here, maybe he would like to play.

"Hey Pov, you want to come to the library with me and play _Remnant: The Game_ with me and team RWBY?"

"No thanks, I need to head to the infirmary to get this hand checked out. Besides, board games make me bored."

* _Snicker_ *

Ok, that right there was really funny. Now I see why so many girls fall for guys with a great sense of humor.

* * *

 **And we're done with this chapter. Maybe not one of my better ones, even by my standards, but still. Plus, trust me, I have a lot planned for later on, this was mostly just to set up a few things.**

 **Anyway, since the last chapter was pretty much done entirely in Povelitel's P.O.V, I decided to make this chapter done entirely in Yang's P.O.V. Next chapter will go back to flip-flopping between the two of them.**

 **On a side note, Povelitel's last line in this chapter was a reference to something my sister and uncle used to say a lot when I was a kid. Speaking of sisters, I named Povelitel's sister after the daughter of Russian Czar Nicholas II. This should give you a clue as to what I'll be naming Povelitel's parents later on. Yes, they will be making an appearance later on in this fic.**

 **I _might_ (keyword 'might') be posting a new chapter tomorrow. But if I don't, I won't be able to update until Friday. I hate my job, I hate my job, I HATE MY JOB! So until the next update, farewell.**


	5. Talking about dances, flowers and cats

**Hello fanfiction, I'm back for another chapter, sooner than usual too! I don't have a lot to say, so I'm not gonna say it. Just enjoy the chapter and please leave feedback.**

 ** _RWBY_ © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set during "Burning the Candle"_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

Why does Mary insist on making all of us go to this stupid dance? I don't even know how to dance, or have anyone to ask. Out of all of us, the only one other than Mary who wants to go is Azazel, and that's just because he's actually taking Mary. Lucas thinks this is just as dumb as I do.

"Alright, Povelitel, try on this blue one."

"I told you, Mary, blue isn't my color, and dances aren't really my thing. **"**

"Tough luck, Vremeni. You're going, and you're gonna have to wear a tux, so pick a color."

" _Sigh._ Fine. Let me see the black one. Although I still don't see why I can't go casual."

"I agree with Povelitel. If we _have_ to go, why can't we at least go in something we're comfortable in? I don't really like this monkey suit."

I never thought I would actually agree with Lucas on… anything really. But he's right, forcing us to go is dumb, and making us wear these suits is even dumber.

"Because Povelitel, Lucas, this is a perfect chance for all of us to get up and have a good time, rather than just train or lounge around all the time."

"Speak for yourself, Mary. Lucas and I don't even have anyone to go with. Neither one of us knows how to talk to girls. At least not in a way that doesn't get us… him, kicked in the balls."

"HEY!"

"We'll worry about dates for you two later. For now, tell me, Povelitel, which flower do you think looks better with your tux? The red one, or the yellow one?"

THAT'S IT! Flowers are where I draw the line. I need to get the hell out of here.

"I'm getting out of here. This is just stupid."

"You're not going anywhere, Vremeni. Not until you tell me which flower you like."

Let's see if Mary can keep up with me when I use my semblance to escape.

"Yes I am, Mary. And I'm gonna do it like this."

"No! Don't use your…"

* **Time freeze** *

Too late, Mary. Too late. Now, where can I go to clear my head for a bit? The mess hall sounds pretty good right about now.

* _Outside the Mess Hall_ *

* **Normal time** *

Food, glorious food. The perfect way to forget all about this dumb dance.

"How do I get her to go? Hmm…"

Is that Yang? What is she doing here? I thought she would be busy organizing the dance.

"Yang?"

"Oh, hey, Pov. How ya doin'?"

"I've had better days. Right now I really want to get my mind off of this dance."

"What does that mean? Do you not plan to go either?"

"Oh, I'm going, but only because Mary is forcing all of us to go. Wait, what do you mean, 'either'?"

" _Sigh._ My teammate Blake doesn't want to go either. She's too obsessed with… finding someone."

"Oh really? Who?"

"That's none of your concern, Pov. I just need a way to get her to go, one way or another."

What does she mean, 'none of my concern'? Why do I even care? It's her business not mine.

"I wish I could help, Yang. But, I don't really know Blake all that well. Too bad."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"What does a girl have to do to get a cat Faunus to go to a dance?"

"Hold up, she's a Faunus?"

Oh crap, oh crap. Did I say that out loud? Why did I have to say that in front of Pov?

"It's fine Yang. I won't tell anyone. I have no real reason to. It doesn't matter to me whether someone is human or Faunus."

Oh, thank Monty. It's really refreshing to see someone who is understanding about the whole human/Faunus thing.

"Thanks, Pov. Now I just need an idea on how to get her to go to the dance. She's no good if she kills herself looking for answers like I did that one time."

"You know, you really need to stop talking to yourself, Yang. People will think you're crazy."

Damn, he's right. Why do I keep doing that? The last thing I need is everyone thinking I'm crazy.

"Well, if something similar happened to you, why don't you tell her about it? Show her what can happen if she goes too far? Sort of a 'kindred spirit' kind of deal."

Of course! Why didn't I think of that? This could be just the thing I need to get Blake to go to the dance. I really need to thank Pov for this later on. He's so smart in many ways. I wonder if he's asked anyone to the dance yet. I'll ask him about that later, right now, I need to find Blake.

"Pov, you're a genius. But how do I get her to talk to me?"

"Don't cats like laser pointers?"

Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

I'm glad that I could help Yang with her problems, but now I'm stuck thinking about this stupid dance again. Great. So much for getting my mind off of it. Ah well, not like it could be much worse.

"POVELITEL VREMENI!"

Damn. I just had to go and jinx it, didn't I? Well great. Let's see, what are my odds of talking my way out of this?

"Hey Mary. What's up?"

"'What's up' is that you're going to pay for walking out on me when we still have a lot of work to do regarding this dance. Now come back to the dorm _now_ if you want to avoid bodily harm."

My odds are not great, apparently. And I can't use my semblance again right now. Well, damn, I guess I have no choice but to talk about flowers and dates. I wonder if Yang has been asked yet. Eh, probably, so I don't think I have a chance with her.

But still, there is a chance she hasn't been asked yet. Hmm…

* * *

 **And this chapter is finito! Sorry it was short, this was mostly meant to be a filler chapter, meant to keep the rest of the story in line, so it will work out the way I want it to work out in the end.**

 **Anywhos, the next chapter will take place during the dance itself, but sadly will not be posted until Friday. I said it once, I'll say it again, my job SUCKS!**

 **So, until Friday, please leave feedback and I look forward to writing more soon. Buh bye!**


	6. The Beacon Dance

**Hello, one and all, and welcome back to** ** _Time with a Sun Dragon_** **. This will be the last chapter set during the events of Volume 2 of** ** _RWBY_** **. Next chapter will be set during Volume 3. But for now, let's see everyone get their dance moves on.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

 _Set one day before the Beacon dance._

 _*Povelitel's P.O.V*_

* * *

Let's see, what time is it? Oh, crap, it's 3:30. That means we have to sit through Port's class. Wonderful. Just wonderful! How does anyone manage to follow this class at all? At least it's Friday. A whole weekend away from this guy's sleep inducing voice. Thank Oum.

"Ah, hello, class! Welcome back to another one of my riveting lectures."

'Riveting' my ass! Seriously, if this guy is 'riveting', then I'm a member of the White Fang. Oh well. Time to semblance my way past this class, like I always do.

* **Sped up time** *

Now that I have time going faster, all I have to do is play the waiting game for the next 5 minutes.

* * *

* _5 minutes later_ *

* **Normal time** *

* _Bell ringing_ *

"Huh? Oh, what a pity the class only lasts 75 minutes. We were just getting to the most exciting part. No matter, we shall continue this story on Monday. Have a good weekend and I hope to see you all at the dance tomorrow."

Thank Monty that it's over. Even when I have time sped up, this class seems to take an eternity. Wait, did he say the dance? DAMMIT! I forgot all about that. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! So much for having a relaxing weekend. Let's see, will I be able to slip past Mary until Sunday morning?

"Oh, Povelitel. Come on, we need to make some final preparations for tomorrow."

I guess not. Damn.

* * *

* _The next day, during the dance_ *

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to this year's Beacon dance. I don't really have much to say but, get your butts on the dance floor and have an awesome time!"

Yang really doesn't know much about good speech crafting, does she? No matter, not like I could have done much better if Ozpin had asked me to organize the dance. If he had asked me to do this, this whole thing would have been a whole lot worse. I probably wouldn't have even tried.

"Come on, Povelitel, Lucas. Go and dance or something!"

"We told you, Mary. Neither of us has anyone to dance with."

"Details, details. There have to be at least 2 girls here with no one to dance with. As team leader, I order you to get up and mingle with people. If you don't, your Sunday will be filled with nothing but rigorous training while Azazel and I sit and laugh at your pain."

For a docile lamb Faunus, Mary sure knows how to make a good threat, I'll give her that.

"Alright, we're getting up. Come on Lucas."

"You gonna try and hook up with a hot chick, Povelitel?"

"No, Lucas, that's your style. My style involves just standing by the punch bowl until this whole thing is over. Maybe I'll move if Mary catches me."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna try and woo that fine chick over there. Wish me luck."

"I wish you a night filled with minimal crotch kicks."

"Har de har."

* _A few minutes later_ *

How can I stand being here any longer? People always say that events like this are fun. Well, I ain't having any fun. The only thing less fun is Port's class. Wait, of course! Why don't I just use my semblance to fast forward past this stupid dance like I do with Port's class? I think I will. Here goes nothi…

"Hello, there, Pov."

"What? Oh, what's up, Yang."

"Not much, just having a good time. You?"

"Pfff. Yeah, right."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"What is that supposed to mean, Pov?"

How can he not be having a good time? Pov always struck me as the kind who would be the life of the party. Not the guy hiding by the punch bowl.

"Dances like this just never were my thing. I already feel ridiculous enough in this suit. Plus, I don't even have anyone to dance with."

Well, that explains a lot. No matter, it's time for me to fix this problem.

"Well then, come on. You're going to dance with me, Pov. I already had my first dance, and now I don't have anyone to dance with either."

"I don't know, Yang."

"Why not?"

"In addition to not having anyone to dance with, I also do not know how to dance, period."

"So? There are lots of things I don't know how to do, but that won't stop me from trying them. It shouldn't stop you either."

"… Alright."

There we go. I knew that I could get him to come and dance. He just needed a little push. Now if only I could get Ruby to dance with someone. I'll deal with her later. Right now, I just wanna dance with Pov.

* _One dance later_ *

"There, now was that so bad, Pov?"

"I guess not. It actually was kinda fun. You up for another dance?"

"Sure!"

I'm so glad that I got someone to dance with, and someone pretty hot too. Wait, did I just think 'hot'?

Well, he is. That tight shirt he usually wears makes him look fantastic. His eyes are an awesome shade of green. And he's got a great sense of humor too. Not to mention the fact that he's a great fighter in his own right. Not as good as me, but still. Plus he's so willing to help me when I need it. I never would have thought of a way to get Blake to the dance without him.

I think I'm starting to fall for him.

"Hey Yang, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Ruby. Be right there. See you later, Pov."

"Later Yang."

* _At the top of the stairs._ *

"You know? I think we really needed this."

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!"

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

I'm having much more fun here than I ever thought I would. Not only did I find someone to dance with, not only do I get to avoid a hard day of training with Lucas tomorrow, but I just finished dancing with the hottest girl in Beacon. Wait, did I just think 'hot'?

Well, she is. She's got a fantastic body for someone her age. Her eyes, and especially, her hair, shine beautifully, especially in sunlight. She also has a pretty good sense of humor, not that I would tell her. Plus, she's a ridiculously strong fighter, I like that in a girl. She's not as strong as me, but still. She's also one of the friendliest people I know, despite her temper.

I think I'm starting to fall for her.

"Hey, Povelitel. What are you doing?"

Leave it to Azazel to snap me out of a pleasant thought. Thanks man.

"Nothing, I just finished dancing with someone."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Her name is… * _hysterical laughter_ * Is that guy wearing a dress?!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand, we're done. Now they're finally starting to fall in love, so next chapter, the tags will change. And like I said, next chapter will take place during Volume 3, and might be posted tomorrow.**

 **So until then, adios!**


	7. MAPL vs SUPR

**Hey peoples. I'm back for another chapter. 2 in a row, awesome. Well, it would be if this probably wasn't my last chapter until Tuesday. Not unless my work schedule changes. I pray it does. So all of you who like my story, pray for me as well so you can see more of this fic more often.**

 **Anyway, we've finally reached Volume 3. YAY! I know a lot of time passed between the events of the dance and the beginning of Volume 3, so just assume that after the dance, Team MAPL went on one of those missions with a real huntsman/huntress and were absent during the events of the breach.**

 **Last note, this chapter isn't really so much a chapter as much it is a test of my ability to write an extended fight scene, rather than the short fight against a single Grimm like I've been giving you. I have a lot of long fight scenes planned for the upcoming chapters, so I need to know if I can do them well. If I do, let me know. If I don't, give me tips on how to improve my fight scenes. I want to write to the best of my ability. There will be a little bit of plot at the end of the chapter, but for the most part, it's just a bunch of fighting.**

 **With that said, let's get this party started.**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set during the first rounds of the Vytal Tournament_ *

* _3_ _rd_ _person P.O.V_ *

* * *

"Hello and welcome to another thrilling match in the Vytal Tournament! This will prove to be an interesting fight, right Bart?"

"Indeed, Peter. For this match up, we have Team MAPL of Beacon going up against Team SUPR of Atlas."

Both teachers were gearing up for a thrilling match up for the tournament. All the spectators, especially those from Vale and Atlas, were cheering loudly for the fight that was about to occur.

The terrains were then chosen, half of the arena would be that of a burnt forest, while the other half would be that of a swamp.

"Alright, Team MAPL, are you guys ready?"

"Mary, I'm still not sure this is a good strategy."

"Shut up, Lucas."

Mary's strategy involved 2 of her teammates taking on one member of the enemy team, for a 2 on 1 advantage. Once the first 2 members were dealt with, they would focus on the remaining 2.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _BEGIN_

"Povelitel, Azazel, go for the guy with the axe! Lucas, you and I will attack the girl with the staff."

Povelitel immediately froze time and went up to the one with the axe, grabbing the weapon and throwing it away. Then he swung his sword at him, knocking him to the ground. After that, he deactivated his semblance.

"OOF! What happened?"

"You fell victim to my semblance. Now prepare to be eliminated from the tournament."

Povelitel raised his sword again, prepared to strike down his opponent, when all of a sudden, he was kicked really hard in the back, sending him a few feet away from his enemy.

"Oh, it seems as if no one is safe from the semblance of Rojo Calour."

" _What? What is Port talking about? What is this guy's semblance?_ " Povelitel thought to himself.

"Indeed, Mr. Calour's semblance is extreme elasticity. He is able to stretch any part of his body up to 20 feet." Said Oobleck.

" _Well, that explains a lot_ " thought Povelitel.

But before he could react again, he was grabbed by Rojo and thrown through one of the burnt trees, knocking out a considerable amount of his aura.

"Had enough yet?" Rojo said to his opponent.

In response, Povelitel activated his semblance again. Due to losing some aura, he was unable to fully freeze time, only slow it down. But it was enough to make him see that Rojo was stretching out his arm to wrap around him again. To counter this, Povelitel redirected the arm so it started wrapping around one of the larger of the burnt trees. Then he swung the Blade of Ghidorah at the base of the tree completely cutting it down.

Once that was done, he deactivated his semblance, and the tree was brought toward Rojo, rather than Povelitel. The force of the impact was enough to knock Rojo into one of the swamp's mud puddles, which took out a great deal of Rojo's aura.

" _Man, that was rough. So who's left?_ " Povelitel thought.

"And with that one blow, Mary Sawyer and Azazel Phillips have been eliminated." Port said to the audience.

" _Damn_ "

This is where Mary's strategy went wrong, in focusing 2 of her teammates on one single opponent, she neglected, and underestimated, the other opponents. Now it was just Povelitel and Lucas against 4 different opponents.

Povelitel immediately went after his original opponent, the one with the axe. He swung Ghidorah at the axe wielder, but was unable to land any decent blows. He then activated his semblance again, and was then able to land a few more decent hits, even putting the axe wielder's aura in the red, but he still did not see the stretched out arm until after it wrapped around him and constricted him like a snake.

The forced constriction knocked out even more of Povelitel's aura, forcibly deactivating his semblance.

"Did you forget about me? I'm hurt." Rojo sarcastically said.

Before Povelitel could respond, Rojo flung him out of the arena, technically eliminating him.

"And by technical knock-out, Povelitel Vremeni is eliminated. Now the only one left is Lucas Inoue." Oobleck stated to the audience.

" _This won't last long._ " Povelitel thought to himself.

And indeed it didn't. Once Povelitel was out, the 3 remaining members of Team SUPR surrounded Lucas. He gave a weak 'hi' to them, and then they beat him up until his aura was in the red.

"And with that, the last member of Team MAPL has been eliminated. Team SUPR wins!"

There were monstrous cheers from the Atlas spectators, and a few respectful cheers and claps from the spectators of the other 3 kingdoms.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Damn, I can't believe we lost like that. Really, how did Mary think that this strategy would be a good idea. I ought to tell her off.

"Honestly Mary, what in the world convinced you that that strategy would be a good idea?"

Crap, Lucas beat me to it.

"We cannot afford to neglect _any_ of our enemies in combat. Lest we wind up defeated like we just were. I too, wish to know how you came up with such a flawed…"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT! THAT WAS A BAD STRATEGY! YOU GUYS DO NOT HAVE TO KEEP SHOVING THAT DOWN MY THROAT!"

Jeez, I never thought Mary was such a screamer. Besides, I didn't even get the chance to say anything, only Lucas and Azazel.

"Look, next Vytal Tournament, when we're third years, I promise I'll come up with a new strategy, one that will guarantee us the win. Let's just go and watch the next match."

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna grab a snack. I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself, Povelitel."

My stomach has been growling at me ever since before our fight began. Time to satisfy it. Now, where is the nearest snack bar? Ah there it is.

"One large bag of popcorn, please."

"Make it two."

Who said that? Oh, it's Yang. Here's someone who might be able to make me feel better…. Should I ask her? Should I ask her that question? I think I will.

"Hey, Pov. Sorry you lost your match."

I'll ask her shortly.

"It's fine. I don't blame myself. I blame Mary and her stupid strategy. Honestly, it might be effective against the Grimm, but not against opponents who can actually _think._ Good job against team ABRN, though."

"Aw, thanks, Pov. Catch you later."

The time to ask her is now, Povelitel. Do it!

"Hey Yang."

"Yeah?"

"Are you… busy, next Saturday night?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Because…I was wondering… If you wanted to go… with me… to a nice restaurant I know about… in downtown Vale. Just the two of us."

"Ooh, Povelitel. Is this a date you're asking me on?"

"Well…I…Err."

Dammit! Why is this so hard?! Why can I not form words anymore?! Why can I not stop blushing?! This is so embarrassing!

"Chill out, Pov. I'd love to go with you."

Di-did she just say yes? SHE SAID YES! PRAISE MONTY OUM! HAHAHAHA! YES!

"Sweet. I'll be outside your dorm room 'round 7 PM that night."

"See you then, Pov."

* * *

 **Well, with that done, I assume you guys know what I'll be writing about next chapter. Unfortunately, I don't see the next chapter going up until Tuesday. Whatever, that's not so bad.**

 **On a side note, Team SUPR was what I was originally going to name Povelitel's team, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized giving my OC a team name that sounded like 'super' was too obvious. So I changed it. In the end, I'm glad I did.**

 **All trivia aside, how did I do this chapter? Again, I want you guys to tell me how I did writing my fight scenes. If I did good, great. If not, tell me how to do better with them. There will be a lot of fight scenes in the following chapters, and I want them to be as good as possible. So please, give me feedback.**

 **Until Tuesday, Sayonara!**


	8. The first date

**Guten tag. I'm back for yet another chapter, and this will be one of my longer ones. But if all goes as I plan, there will be others that will be** ** _much_** **longer, like the next one, for example.**

 **However, the next one shan't be up until Saturday. Crap. Well, what can you do? Let's just get going.**

 **RWBY** **** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set the night before "Fall". Team RWBY's dorm_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

"Well, girls, I'm finally ready. How do I look?"

"You look great, sis. I think Povelitel's gonna be really happy."

I'm so glad Ruby is happy for me going out on a date. She always has been a pillar of happiness, and a terrible liar, so I _know_ I must look good. I dress to please. I just wish that Weiss and Blake could have similar joy for me, rather than worry.

"Just be sure to be back at a decent time, Yang. We need you to be fully rested for the final rounds of the Tournament tomorrow."

"Yes, Ice Queen."

I love the look on Weiss' face when someone calls her that. It's fun to piss her off when she herself starts to be prissy. Besides, at this point, especially with my semblance, I could win the tournament in my sleep. The only real threat to my victory is Pyrrha. Well, I'll deal with her when the time comes.

" _Don't call me…!_ "

"Also be sure to be careful Yang. I mean, he is a boy, and we are teenagers."

"Oh, relax, kitty. Pov won't try anything. Even if he did, he'd be unconscious a millisecond after trying."

"Still…"

"Calm down, Blake. Plus, it's not like he'll be the possessive type, or the over protective type, always checking in on me every 5 minutes."

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Why do I suddenly feel cold?

Oh, Azazel just turned on the A/C. Whatever, not like I'll be around long enough to feel this place freeze. But before I go, I should really get a second opinion about this outfit.

"Well, do I look good?"

"You look terrible! Go change!"

"Don't listen to Lucas. He's just bitter you got a nice looking girl to go out with you while he's been left in the dust several times over. You look great, Povelitel. I'm sure Yang will love it."

"Thanks, Mary. I knew I could count on you."

Even if she hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have changed. I don't trust Lucas to give me sound advice. Especially on matters related to girls. Mary, however, I would trust with my life. I already do. Being a huntsman is a dangerous job.

"It's almost seven. You should get going, Povelitel."

I can also trust Azazel to help me out when I need it. I'd hate to be late. Still, I wonder if Yang is still getting ready. I know from experience that girls take forever to get ready to go out. That's why we're almost always late for class. Thanks, Mary.

"Alright, I'm out. See y'all later."

"Bye."

"Have fun."

* * *

* _Outside Team RWBY's dorm_ *

 _*Yang's P.O.V_ *

*Knock, knock*

"Oh, that must be him. Well, I'm off. See ya, girls."

* _Opens door_ *

Wow, that is a _nice_ outfit Pov is wearing. I still prefer him in that tight red shirt showing off his abs, but still, I can tell he put a lot of effort into this. I hope he thinks the same of me.

"Wow. You look great, Yang."

I knew it.

"Thanks, Pov. You look awesome, too. Shall we be off?"

"Let's."

* _Later, at the restaurant.*_ ( **A/N: I'm not creative enough to think of a good name for a nice restaurant. You guys can put in any name you want.** )

"Here's your food, Sir. And Madame."

"Thank you. Well, let's get started, Yang."

"Alright, cool."

Man, this food looks delicious, much better than what they usually serve at Beacon. … You know, Pov and I really haven't really talked since we got here. Isn't that what couples are supposed to do? Well, let's see if I can start a conversation.

"So, Pov, why again did you move to Vacuo all those years ago?"

"Well, like I said, my father, Peter Vremeni, was hired by the Vacuonian military as a private when I was 5. As the years went on, he rose through the ranks and is now a general."

"Oh, really? That must be nice, having a general as a father."

"Humph. Yeah, right."

Why is he scoffing? Why would it not be nice?

"You see, Yang. From a young age, dad tried to pressure me, and my sister, into joining the military as well, 'follow in his footsteps' he said. So as soon as we both turned 10, he unlocked our auras and began a rigorous training session on us. That's why I came back to Vale, to escape the overbearing training, and not be pressured into a military life. Same goes for my sister. She's now working for a large company in Vacuo. I forget the name, but she is rising up in the ranks."

Wow, I never thought he was worked so hard. That must be why he has such a body. I wonder how his mom reacted to all of that.

"And your mother was OK with all of this?"

"Not entirely. Mom, her name is Catherine Vremeni, by the way. Mom did want us to live productive lives, and the military is productive. But she never did approve of my father's somewhat harsh methods. It's only because of her that Anastasia and I never collapsed from exhaustion during all our training sessions."

"Oh, I see."

It must be nice having a mother who cares so much about her kids. I really wish I knew how that felt.

"Yeah, she was also really overprotective over both of us as well. It took me forever to convince her and dad to let me attend Beacon like she did."

"Really, she went to Beacon too?"

"Yep. With her healing semblance and weapon, she was a great huntress. That is, until I was born and she became a stay-at-home mom. Well, enough about me, what about you? What's your family like?"

While I am glad Pov isn't one of those self obsessed kind of guys, I'm not sure if I want to tell him about my family troubles. Then again, he told me his, so it would only be fair.

"I never knew my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Yang."

"Yeah, she left shortly after I was born, leaving me with my father. I was raised by him and his second wife, Summer Rose. That is, until she left for a mission and didn't come back when I was 6."

"Damn, that really sucks. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Pov."

"Hey, enough about family drama, let's try and talk about something more positive. After, of course, I pay the bill."

Always a way to cheer people up, huh? Well, that's just another quality to love about him.

"Sure!"

* * *

* _Outside the restaurant_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

"Man, that was delicious."

"It sure was Pov. Well, I guess we should head back to Beacon."

Should we? Well, I guess it is 8:15. Then again, it is only 8:15, not that late.

"Are you sure? The night is still young. Besides, your fight tomorrow doesn't start until what, noon?"

"What else is there to do?"

"We could catch a movie. Anything you want to see?"

I can tell she's in deep thought. Personally, I kinda want to see that new movie, _Red vs. Blue._ Looks really badass.

"You know, Pov: A lot of girls often fantasize about taking their boyfriends to see a romantic comedy or a 'chick flick' kind of movie."

Oh, damn! Please tell me that's not the kind of movie Yang wants to have me sit through! I should have never suggested seeing a movie. I never would have guessed Yang was into those kind of movies.

"However, I am not one of those girls. I prefer my movies with lots of kickass fight scenes and explosions."

Oh, thank Oum. Of course Yang would want to see a movie with lots of fighting, since she likes to fight a lot herself.

"Well, I know the movie _Red vs. Blue_ has an 8:30 showing. If we hurry, we could catch it."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Pov?"

* * *

* _After the movie_ *

"Man, Pov! That was better than I expected!"

"I know, right? However I still can't help but feel that that character, Jensen, sounded a lot like you."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Perhaps you're a distant relative to the actress."

"Ha ha. Maybe."

Note to self, look up the name of the actress who played Jensen in that movie. Hmm, what time is it? Oh, it's 10:45. Maybe _now_ we should start heading back.

"Well, Yang, it's been fun, but perhaps we should start heading back to Beacon. Don't the airships stop running at 11:00?"

"Dammit! You're right Pov, we gotta go back! I ain't sleeping on the streets."

* * *

* _Back at the Beacon courtyard_ *

Wow, that was a close one. I can't believe we were this close to missing the last airship. Although, I am a little sad that the night is over. Whatever, I'm sure that there will be other nights just like this one.

"Well, that was a lot of fun, Yang. I hope we have just as much fun next time. There will be a 'next time', right?"

"Of course! Anytime you're free, I'd love to go out again! Although, next time, I'd like to choose where to go. I know a _great_ dance club that we need to go to."

"Sounds awesome. How about we go there next weekend to celebrate your victory at the Vytal Tournament?"

"That sounds like a GREAT idea, Pov."

Should I do it? Will she think it's weird or creepy if I do? Probably. But still…

"Oh, what the hell."

* _Kisses her_ *

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Oh. My. OUM!

He kissed me. HE KISSED ME! I can't believe he would be so bold as to try that. Especially with me of all people. I really should knock him out for trying that.

Although, it actually felt, kinda nice. And it's not like he was bold enough to try anything else. Yet. But still, it felt amazing, and I kinda like that he had the guts to do it.

"That was… wonderful, Pov. Although how did you know I wouldn't knock you out for trying it?"

"Oh, I knew that was a possibility. But still, I would say 'worth it'."

He really is strong, isn't he? Now I think I love him even more. Well, time to get some sleep.

"Tonight was really fun, Pov. But now I need to get some sleep so I can fight the next round tomorrow."

"You know, I would say 'break a leg' to you Yang, but I'm so sure that you're going to win, that instead I'll say, 'try not to break your opponent's leg'."

* * *

 **Oh the irony.**

 **Well, with that done, I'm gonna now give you my usual message of when I'll update next. It will be Saturday. So how will Povelitel react to all the horrible things that happen to Yang over the course of Volume 3? Well, stay tuned until Saturday to find out. Yes, the next chapter will cover the rest of Volume 3. And after that, I'm gonna strat doing whatever the hell I want. But again, this will have to wait until Saturday.**

 **Trivia time! As I stated in a previous cahpter, Povelitel's sister was named after the daughter of a Russian Czar. So I named his parents after 2 actual Russian Czars.**

 **So until Saturday, please leave feedback and I will see you on Saturday. Fare thee well.**


	9. Battle of Beacon

**Well, it's finally Saturday, so that means another chapter of** ** _Sun Dragon._** **Hooray! This will be the last chapter set in the established RWBY canon. Next chapter will be when I start doing what I damn well please with the characters. But, that will not be until tomorrow. Yes, you read right, I'll be posting again tomorrow.**

 **So until then, please enjoy and leave a review.**

 **RWBY** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set during the events of "Fall"_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

" _Yang Xiao Long wins!_ "

Ha! I knew Yang would win. Mercury never stood a chance against her. She's far too strong. I still can't believe I'm the one lucky enough to be dating her. Well, now she's only a couple wins away from winning the whole tournament.

"Better luck next time."

Always a good sport. That's just another quality to find attractive in her. I get the feeling that if Mercury had won, he would have rubbed it in Yang's face.

Wait, what was that? I could have sworn I just saw Mercury's mouth move. But I can't tell what he said. I get the feeling something really bad is about to happen.

* **Time slowed down** *

Alright, now that time is slowed down, I can tell what's going on. What am I seeing?

I'm seeing what appears to be Mercury getting into a position to attack Yang. What! Why would he do that? Is he that much of a sore loser?

Now I'm seeing Yang raise her fist to retaliate. She ain't gonna let him attack her.

Wait. What the hell was that? Now Mercury is on the ground again like nothing happened. How did he do that. I swear I saw him look like he was gonna attack Yang for a split second.

* _Yang punches Mercury in the leg_ *

Oooh. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Yeah, writhe in pain, little man.

* **Normal Time** *

"That's what you get, you little- huh?"

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!"

"What? Why?"

What!? What did she do? She didn't attack him for no reason. Wait, that's what it looks like from the video. But that's a lie! The video lies!

"Why'd she do that!? **_WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?_** "

That… that little son of a **_BITCH_**! Now he's trying to frame Yang for breaking his leg?! How dare he! This will _not_ end well.

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Wh-what just happened? I swear I saw him attack me. Did I imagine it? Did I really attack him for no reason? No! I didn't see things! Why is this happening?! Why are my teammates looking at me like I committed a crime? Even Pov has a disgusted look on his face. WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* _Later, after Cinder's message of hate_ *

"A dismemberment." That's what she said. Did I really 'dismember' Mercury's leg? I swear I saw him attack me. Am I really crazy like Qrow said? Am I really a horrible person?

"Yang. We need to talk."

"Oh, hey Pov."

He probably wants to break up with me, not be dating a monster. Tell me off for doing such a horrible thing.

"You know, when I said all that stuff about 'breaking a leg' after our date, I didn't mean for you to take it literally."

" ** _That's not funny, Povelitel!_** "

How dare he try and make a joke out of my misery! Is that how he breaks up with people? By making jokes? 'Letting them down easy' as they say?

"Alright, alright. All joking aside, tell me honestly: What happened?"

" _Sigh._ I don't know. There I was, I had just been named winner, I said 'better luck next time.' and then I saw him try and kick me. So I retaliated. But maybe I'm just going insane. Maybe I imagined the whole thing. The only ones who believe me are my teammates."

"Your teammates and me."

W-what? He believes me too? He's not breaking up with me?

"B-but why do you…? E-everyone else saw…"

"I was there, in the stadium, in the front row. I know what I saw. And using my semblance, I saw even more."

How could his time warping semblance have helped him? What did he see?

"Yang, you had just said, 'Better luck next time.' But then I saw Mercury say something under his breath. I couldn't tell what, I can't read lips. After that, I slowed down time. For a split second, a literal split second, I saw him get into a position as if he planned to attack you, and you raised your fist to retaliate. Another split second later, he was on the ground, looking as if he was going to get up. And then _wham!_ Your fist met his leg. My belief is that you were framed."

So, he really did try to attack me! But why did no one else but me and Pov see it? Why would he try to frame me?

"Why is it then, that no one else believes me? Why did no one else see him attack me?"

"Like I said, the whole thing only lasted a split second, and I had time slowed down. So a split second to me would be damn near invisible to the normal eye."

If he really did frame me, why did he do it? What is he planning?

"Listen, Yang. Don't listen to that dumb bitch who was just on the mike. 'Dismemberment' my ass. She's the one responsible for you being framed. For that Penny girl being killed."

If what he says is true, then…

* _Sirens wailing_ *

What is that? Why are the sirens going off? Oh no…

"That doesn't sound good."

" _Warning: Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: 9._ "

"That sounds worse. Yang, c'mon. We gotta go out there. They'll need all the help they can get against that many Grimm. … Yang? What are you doing? Let's go!"

"I… I need a minute to myself. To think about everything you said."

"… Ugh. Fine, whatever. Just don't take too long."

If what he said is true, then I guess I really am innocent. But still, why would Mercury and his friends do this to me? To Penny? Are they the ones who called all the Grimm here? If they are, then they need to be stopped. Qrow was right. I can't let this get me down. Especially since I didn't do anything wrong. I have to stop them, and find my teammates. I suddenly feel like I can fight again! Feels good. Wait, what is that? Are those White Fang ships? Oh dear Monty! They're releasing Grimm into Beacon!

"Zwei, come on, boy. We gotta stop these Grimm!"

* _Bark, bark!_ *

I hope we can stop them all.

* _Yang's scroll starts ringing_ *

Who's calling me? Oh, it's Blake!

" _Yang, are you OK?_ "

* * *

* _Later, outside Beacon. Shortly after Torchwick infects the robots_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

What the hell is going on? Why are the Atlas robots attacking us? WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT MONTY OUM IS GOING ON?!

Whatever, I don't care. All that matters is stopping them, and the Grimm. I just don't know how the hell we're gonna do it.

"Povelitel?"

Perhaps with help.

"Copper? What are you doing here?"

"Fighting off the Grimm, duh. Where's Yang?"

"Last I saw, she was in her dorm room. I told her to come out and fight with us. I hope she is."

"Alright then. LOOK OUT!"

* _Copper pushes Povelitel aside and is struck by the claws of a Grimm_ *

"NO!"

This Grimm needs to die now!

* _Decapitates Grimm with Blade of Ghidorah_ *

"Copper? Copper! Speak to me!"

Oh sweet Monty, there's too much blood here! She won't make it.

"It's… it's too late, my friend. * _coughs up blood_ * I won't make it. … Tell my family… that I lo…"

"No! NO!"

It's too late, she's dead. One of the only friends I've made since returning to Vale, dead. And she did it to defend me. Dammit! This isn't fair! Whatever, she's gone. And I wont let her die in vain.

"Povelitel!"

Oh, thank Oum my teammates are alright.

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been?"

"Long story. Let's save it for after all the Grimm and White Fang are gone."

"You're right. Team MAPL, spilt up! Povelitel, Lucas, you two go back to the school. Azazel, you and I will head to Vale. Now go!"

* _Rumble/Growl_ *

"Uh, what was that?"

* _More rumbling, then explosion_ *

" _ **OH MY OUM! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! IS THAT A DRAGON?! A OUMDAMN GRIMM DRAGON?!**_ "

That's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Now we _really_ have our work cut out for us.

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Sweet mother of Monty! Is that a dragon?! Oh Oum! This just got a whole lot worse. I still need to find my teammates. Where could they be?

* _Searches for several minutes_ *

"Come on! Weiss, Blake! Where are you guys?"

Oh, thank Monty, there's Weiss.

"Weiss! You're OK! Have you heard from Ruby?"

Crap! I hate it when they shake their heads. Oh, please be safe, baby sister. I need you. If you're not ok, Ruby, I'm gonna bring you back to life and kill you again.

"What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha, and some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake."

At least I know that Weiss is alright. Now I just need to find my partner. After I beat the hell out of these White Fang assholes.

* **Bang! Bang!** *

That was easy. Now, what direction to go?

* _Whoosh_ *

"I told you a long time ago, Yang. You always have to watch your back. You did forget about this White Fang grunt."

"I… uh… left that one on purpose. For you to kill, Pov."

"In any case, it's nice that you decided to join us. Lucas and I were starting to get tired."

"Well, it's nice to be doing something other than sulking over a crime I didn't commit. Hey, have either of you seen Blake?"

Please tell me that either Pov or Lucas has seen my partner.

"Blake? Yeah, I think I saw her over by the mess hall."

Oh thank Monty. The mess hall was probably the last place I would have looked.

"Thanks a lot Pov. I'll see you after the battle."

"Hey!"

What does he want now? Time is kind of of the essence here. He may not see it like that due to his semblance, but I do.

"Stay safe, Yang."

Oh that's it? Alright then.

"You too, Pov."

* _Outside the mess hall_ *

"Blake?"

Oh no! a White Fang soldier. Time to knock him out.

* **Bang** *

"Blake! Where are you?"

* * *

* _Very shortly afterwards_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Ugh! I suddenly feel terrible. What is this feeling? It just feels as though my heart has voided my chest.

"Povelitel, you alright, man?"

"I'm fine, Lucas. But I can't shake the feeling that something horrible has just happened to someone I care about."

If something bad has happened, then what? And to who? Please tell me that I'm just imagining things. I need to start thinking about something else.

"Looks like the White Fang are starting to retreat."

"Then we should start heading into Vale to meet up with Mary and Azazel. Come on, Povelitel."

For once, I think I'll take Lucas' advice. Hold up, is that Blake? Why is she carrying Yang?

Oh no.

"You go on ahead, Lucas. Get to the docks. I'll catch the next airship."

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

Please tell me that Yang is alright. Please!

"Blake? What happened? You ok? Is Yang alrig… **OH SWEET MOTHER OF MONTY OUM! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!** ** _WHERE'S HER ARM?!_** "

"I'm so… _urk._ I'm sorry, Povelitel. Yang, her arm, I..it was…"

"It's gone. Just like her life soon will be. As well as yours, Blake. Now, stand aside, human. I have no quarrel with you. Not yet."

Who the hell is this? Talking to me like that in his red hair, horned, ugly Grimm mask wearing disgustingness.

"I said, leave! Or else I'll do to you what I did to her."

W-what does he mean by that? Why is he opening his jacket? _OH MONTY! WHY DOES HE HAVE YANG'S SEVERED ARM ATTACTED TO HIS BELT?!_

"Y-you're the one who cut off my girlfriend's arm?!"

"Yes. Now this is your last warning. Leave now or else _your_ arm will become another accessory of mine."

Accessory? Did. He. Just. Say. **_ACCESSORY?!_**

" _ **I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_ "

* * *

* _Third Person P.O.V_ *

Povelitel raised his sword and ran toward Adam as fast as he could, murder burning in his eyes. Adam made ready to kill this pathetic human just as quickly as he cut off Yang's arm.

However, Povelitel activated his semblance and froze time to get behind Adam. He then swung his sword at Adam's back. Before the Blade of Ghidorah made contact with Adam, though, Povelitel deactivated his semblance. He wanted this bastard to fell every single shred of pain coming his way, rather than just kill him quick and easy while time was frozen.

Adam then gave a grunt of pain.

Unfortunately, since Adam had a vastly superior aura than Povelitel, all that happened was Adam was knocked to the ground, with a large tear in his jacket and shirt, as well as a sizeable cut into his back. Not large enough to be fatal, but still painful.

Povelitel then turned his sword around and made ready to strike it into the ground. However, Adam just rolled out of the way and got back up, just as Ghidorah struck the ground.

"I must admit, human, that's the first time anyone's landed a decent blow on me in some time." Adam said.

"Yeah, the first of many you'll get from me." Povelitel responded.

Povelitel raised his sword again, activated its chainsaw mode, and tried to strike Adam. But Adam blocked every blow and then kicked Povelitel in the stomach, sending him back. He then jabbed his sword in Povelitel's direction. Povelitel was able to move, but the red blade still made a sizeable cut into his ribcage.

Povelitel then gave a grunt of pain.

"Are you ready to accept your fate?"

Povelitel's response to that was to pull his gun out of his swords hilt and start shooting wildly in Adam's direction. However, every shot was just deflected by Adam's blade.

Povelitel didn't stop shooting as he activated his semblance and ran toward Adam. Unfortunately, he lost a great deal of aura to that blow to his ribs, and was losing more by the second due to his aura trying to heal his wound. So he was only able to slow down time, and time was becoming faster and faster by the second. Once he was finally close, Povelitel put his gun away and swung his sword at Adam.

At first, Adam was having a slightly hard time keeping up with all of Povelitel's sword swings, but as time went on, they became slower and slower, and Adam was having less difficulty keeping up. Eventually, it got to where both his sword and Povelitel's clashed hard, and both men looked at each other with anger and hate in their eyes.

After a 10 second stare off, though, Adam punched Povelitel in the face and swung at his legs, knocking him off his feet and the Blade of Ghidorah falling out of his hands.

"You have been most entertaining, human. It is almost a shame to end you. Almost."

Povelitel staggered back on his feet as Adam prepared to strike the finishing blow. Just as Adam swung, however, Povelitel managed to muster enough aura to charge his semblance for a quick burst. With time slowed down, Povelitel moved Adam's arm upward, above his head. Time immediately resumed its normal flow, and Adam's sword struck a metal pillar that Povelitel was leaning against.

With his opponent distracted, and knowing he was outmatched, Povelitel decided to retreat. But first, he reached into Adam's jacket and grabbed Yang's severed arm and stuffed it in his own jacket pocket.

" _I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this bastard keep Yang's severed arm as his own personal trophy._ " Povelitel thought to himself.

He then grabbed and sheathed the Blade of Ghidorah. After that, he picked up the unconscious Yang bridal style, and carried her to the docks, with Blake being carried by a certain monkey Faunus.

Once Adam got his sword free, he saw Povelitel running away with Yang. He decided not to pursue and leave with the rest of his men.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Good Oum. That was a close one. I really wish that I had killed that bastard. Whatever, I suppose I'll get my chance another day. Right now, I need to get Yang to the docks.

"Hey, who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my niece?"

Oh, this must be her uncle Qrow. Yang had mentioned him to me before.

"She's been badly injured. And I need to get her to the docks so I can get her help."

"Alright, thanks for helping her, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"My name is Povelitel Vremeni, and I just so happen to be dating her."

Oh crap! Why did I have to say that! This will not end well for me.

"Is that so? Well, you and I are gonna have a talk later. For now, give her to me, I'll take her to the docks. You should probably be regrouping with your own team."

Should I really just hand her over to this guy? I don't really have much choice do I? If I say 'no', he'll probably just take her from me forcibly. Best to do this the painless way.

"Fine. Just take good care of her, 'kay?"

"Got it. And if you want to visit her afterwards, know that after this, I'll be taking her to her home on the Island of Patch."

* * *

 **Whoo, we're done. This was my longest chapter yet. Probably will be the longest of the whole story. Took a few hours to write it.**

 **Anyhow, I'll next update tomorrow. So I'll see you then, and don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and most of all, a review. See ya.**


	10. Calls, cries, recoveries, and runaways

**Well, I'm back again. Wow, this is the third time I've done updates 2 days in a row. I always doubted I'd do it more than once. And if my calculations are correct, it will happen at least one more time, next Monday and Tuesday.**

 **Anyway, now that I've reached the end of the established RWBY canon, I'm now going to start doing anything I want, no more limitations. If I wanted, I could have Yang dress and act like a stereotypical 5 year old fairy princess in front of Team CRDL.**

 **Fortunately I still have some common sense, so I'm not gonna do that. What I** ** _am_** **gonna do is show you what happens to Yang and Povelitel after Ruby left. So, let's see what happens.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set one day after Ruby left with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Xiao Long household_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I can't do it anymore. I've tried and I've tried, but I just can't do it. Yang just doesn't seem to be able to cheer up anymore, despite the best efforts of myself, Qrow, and even Taiyang. I understand that losing an arm is hard, but at least she's alive. I never did tell her about Copper. I just can't make her more upset. Perhaps I can try one more time to cheer her up. I don't think it will work, since I myself am not in a good mood, but I can try.

"Hey, Yang. Feelin' any better?"

Why did I just ask that? Of course the answer is no.

"What do you think, Pov?"

"Right."

"Why are you still here? Why do you even stick around?"

"Why not? Got nowhere else to go. Lucas and Azazel are still in Vale, their injuries still haven't fully healed. And Mary is Monty knows where. Besides, I still care about you."

"If you really care about me, then leave me alone! I just want to be left alone! Please, just go."

"Alright, Yang. Just let me know if you need anything."

"…"

I knew this was a waste of time. Why do I even bother anymore? Anyone I try to visit just says the same thing. Are we meant to be alone?

"Still nothing from her, huh?"

"No, Mr. Xiao Long. Still nothing."

"Please, call me Taiyang like I told you. I'm too young to be called 'Mr.'"

"Whatever. I'm starting to think her case is hopeless."

"Try not to say that kid. I'm sure she'll be alright soon enough. Until then, why don't you tell us what's in that cooler you keep in Tai's freezer?"

"I have plans for that cooler Qrow. So leave it be. _Sigh._ I still wish I knew what to do about Yang. But without the CCT, we still can't call for help."

"Hey, didn't Yang mention that your old man is a general?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I once heard from Ironwood that high ups in the military and their families have their own communications network. Independent of the CCT. Is that true in Vacuo too?"

"… DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT SOONER? OUM, I'M SUCH A DUMBASS!"

I can't believe I forgot about the military network! Dad even made it a point to have Ana and I memorize the codes! How could I forget?

"Hey, hey! Calm down, kid. We all forget things sometimes. But can you make a call from here?"

"Yeah, I can. Let me go outside for a better signal."

* _Outside, in the backyard._ *

Now, time to pull out my scroll and make a little call. Now time to open that little App, aaaaaaaand…

"Emergency code: J5V8P2F. Authorization number: 6991. Name: Vremeni, Povelitel."

Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work!

" _Ugh. Povelitel. What in the name of Monty are you doing? Using the emergency network?_ "

"Dad? Mom? You both there?"

" _Yes, sweetheart. But like your father asked: What are you doing? And so early in the morning too? I don't know what time it is in Vale, but here it's 5:00 AM._ "

"I'm sorry to call you guys so early in the morning, but.."

" _And again, what do you think you're doing using this network? This is for emergencies only. Why not use the CCT?_ "

"I can't. The…"

" _Your father is right. The CCT is the best way for you to…_ "

"If you guys would just listen…"

" _Answer me! Why are you not using…_ "

"THE CCT TOWER HERE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

" _W-what? Honey, what do you mean 'destroyed'?_ "

"I mean 'destroyed', 'blown up', 'not there anymore'. Get the picture?"

" _Watch your tone! Now tell us, what happened?_ "

" _Sigh._ Recently, both Vale and Beacon were… attacked, by hordes of Grimm, and the White Fang."

" _Oh no! Son, are you OK?_ "

"Physically, I'm fine. I got out with just a few cuts and bruises, nothing my aura hasn't already cleared up. I was one of the lucky ones."

" _Well, at least you're alright, sweetie._ "

"Yeah, physically. Emotionally? I'm not alright. I feel like I'm being torn apart. Slowly, painfully, piece by piece."

" _Huh? What do you mean, Povelitel?_ "

"Much of Vale still lies in ruins. Beacon has been overridden by Grimm, with more arriving every minute. Several of my friends, dead, injured, or missing. I'm lost, I'm confused, I don't know what to do or what's going on. I'm alone."

Why can I not stop these tears?

" _Oh, you poor thing. We don't blame you for feeling that way, anyone would after just going through such a traumatic experience._ "

"Well, that's the thing. This didn't 'just' happen. This all went down 3 months ago."

"WHAT?! _3 months? Povelitel, why didn't you call us sooner?_ "

"I told you, mom. Vale's CCT Tower was destroyed in the attack. We have no way of calling for help. We've been left alone to suffer for 3 months."

" _I'm, most sorry about what has happened over there, Povelitel._ "

"Please, we need help. Dad, I need you to send your army over here. More and more people are dying every day. We need you to come over here. **_Please! We're desperate!_** "

" _Compose yourself, Povelitel! We cannot have a Vremeni show that much weakness._ "

"I can't… * _sob_ * I can't help it. * _hick_ * I've been holding it in for too long."

" _Sweetheart, it's not healthy to hold in your emotions like that for so long._ "

" _Your mother is correct Povelitel. And in response to your pleas for help, I'm sending a scout into Vale right away to assess the situation. If what you say turns out to be true, I assure you the Vacuonian military will arrive within the week to assist the people of Vale._ "

"* _Sniff_ * I suppose, for now, that's all I can ask for."

" _Where are you now, son?_ "

"I spend most of my time on the Island of Patch, at the home of my… girlfriend, Yang."

" _Very well, stay there until such time as we arrive. Farewell._ "

"Bye."

That… was horrible. I can't believe I broke down like that. No matter. At least they'll be here soon.

Wait what is that? Was I making that call right outside Yang's window? Was she listening to me? She was, her window is open.

...

Well, say something to her, Povelitel.

"… Ah…"

I can't. I just can't say anything to her. I should just go.

…

 _You idiot! Why didn't you say anything to her?_

I just can't! I won't! She just wants to be alone. I should just do that. Maybe she was right. Maybe we were meant to suffer alone. Maybe we will always be alone in the end.

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"Pov? Pov! Wait! Povelitel!"

It's too late, he's already left. I never thought he was in so much pain, holding it in. He always seemed at least a little cheerful when he came to visit me. Was it all a lie? Was he really concealing his pain? Is that what drove him away? Was it my pain? Was it the constant cold shoulder? Is that what drove Ruby away as well? Maybe he was right. Maybe we don't have to suffer alone. Maybe we will always have others at our sides.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Yang! I can't believe you're actually talking to me."

"Yeah, me neither. Listen, is Pov out there?"

"No. I saw him walk down the driveway. I'm sorry."

"If he comes back, can you tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Of course, firecracker."

Please come back to me, Pov. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you too, Ruby.

* * *

* _5 days later_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

It's been 5 days since I last saw Yang. Since I visited Patch. Should I really be visiting again? No, she just wants to be alone, and I should respect that. I'm gonna go. I can't believe I made it all the way to her front door before realizing this. It's best if I just wait for my parents to arrive.

* _door creaks open_ *

"Povelitel?"

Not who I was hoping- I mean, expected. But whatever.

"Hello, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Taiyang, please. Would you like to come in?"

"Not this time. Yang just wants to be left alone. I see that now. I can't believe it took me 3 months to get that through my thick skull."

* _chuckling_ *

Why is he laughing at me? What did I say? What does he know that I don't?

"Well, Povelitel, you chose a bad time to get it through your thick skull, because Yang actually wants to talk to you now."

Really? She does? It's probably just to break up with me, tell me to leave her alone forever. Better get it over with.

* _sounds of an airships flying overhead_ *

What the hell was that? Oh, I see, I'd recognize that sound anywhere.

My parents are here.

Well, I should go greet them.

"I need to go, something just came up. Tell Yang I'll talk to her later."

* _In the city of Vale_ *

"Attention, citizens of Vale! As a representative of the military of Vacuo, I am here to tell you that your suffering has come to an end. If you would please come toward that tent for registration. Thank you."

Ok, that was lovely and all, but where's…

"Povelitel!"

There she is.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so glad you're OK! Goodness, you weren't kidding about what has happened here."

Does she really insist on embarrassing me here, like this?

"Mom, please stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, fine, Povelitel. I'll hug you later. But for now, your father and I want you to get on that airship. You're going back to Vacuo right away."

What!? How can she possibly think that I'll just go back to Vacuo just like that?

Well, it's not like I have much left here in Vale. A school I can't attend, 2 injured teammates, a missing team leader, and a girlfriend who probably wants to dump me.

"Alright, mom, might as well."

"Really, son? I kind of expected you to argue with me on this, just like you did as a kid."

"Normally, I would. But as of now, I have nothing to support my argument. I have nothing left here. No one left."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Is that who I think it is? Did she really come this far just to talk to me?

"Hello, Yang. I'm surprised to see you out of bed after three months."

"Well, I said I wanted to talk to you. So here I am. I even brought that cooler you put in our freezer right after Beacon fell."

Well, that's convenient. This might just work out after all.

"So, you're my son's girlfriend, huh?"

Oops, kinda forgot about mom there for a second.

"Yes, Mom. This is Yang Xiao Long."

"Hello, dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Vremeni."

Now that that's out of the way, time to do Yang a big favor.

"On second thought, Mom, I do have a small argument. I'll still go back, but I need you to do one thing for me first. It has to do with what I keep in this cooler."

Now, it's time to reveal what I keep in this.

"OH SWEET MONTY! POVELITEL, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU KEEP MY SEVERED ARM IN A COOLER?! WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE YOU?!"

Ok, I'm going to ignore that little insult and get down to business.

"Mom, you still have your healing semblance right? I need you to do me a huge favor."

"You want me to try and reattach her arm, don't you?"

Mom knows me so well.

"Yes."

Please tell me she'll try it. Please, oh great Monty.

"I don't know, Povelitel. Even as a huntress, I never did heal those kinds of wounds. Besides, I'm an old lady now, I don't know if I have that kind of energy in me anymore."

"Please, Mom? I just need you to do this one thing for me. Do it, and I'll go back to Vacuo without a fight."

"…Alright, son. I'll give it a try. Yang, dear, would you like me to try and reattach your arm?"

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Is, is she serious? Am I really getting a chance to get my arm back? Should I accept? If I do, then what? Should I look for Ruby? I still need to apologize for being cold to her. If this is what it takes, then so be it.

"Yes, I want my arm back."

"Alright, then. Just come here and lay down. Povelitel, please place the severed arm right up against the stub of the rest of her arm."

Well here we go. Why are Mrs. Vremeni's hands glowing? Must come with her semblance. This feels kind of weird. Kind of tingly. Ok, now it's starting to hurt. Now it hurts more! Now it…

* _Yang starts screaming_ *

"Uh, Povelitel, her hair is on fire!"

"That's normal, keep going, mom."

* _More screaming_ *

OH SWEET MONTY THIS HURTS! HURTS LIKE HELL! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!

"Alright, we're done sweetie."

Oh, thank Oum it's over. And I got my arm reattached. Oh, but that is a nasty looking scar! Eww, it's wrapped around my entire arm. Wait, why can't I feel it? My left arm feels great due to my semblance, but I can't feel anything in my right arm.

"I can't feel anything. I don't think it worked."

All that hard work, for nothing. I should have never agreed to this.

"That's * _pant_ * normal dear. It will * _pant_ * take some time to get proper blood flowing through it again. * _pant_ * Your arm should be good as new by this time tomorrow."

Oh, Ok. That makes sense. Next step: Find my sister.

"Now, Povelitel, get on the airship. I did my part, now you do yours."

"Yeah, but… Fine, a deal's a deal."

What? Why is he leaving? I guess he did say that. But that's not fair! I just got him back! Now I'm losing him again. This is just like kindergarten all over again.

"Can I say goodbye to her first?"

"Of course. Povelitel, I'll be in the airship with your father."

Now that she's gone, I guess we say goodbye. Although I _really_ hope that it's just a 'see you later' rather than goodbye. I don't really want a repeat of when we were 5. Maybe after I find Ruby, I can get him back and we can all stop whoever's behind all this.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Yang?"

"First thing I'm gonna do is find my sister, then try and find you in Vacuo and see if we can stop the end of Remnant as we know it. So until then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Do you even know where to go?"

"No. But that hasn't stopped me yet. I overheard Qrow say something about Haven."

"Well then, I guess we're going to Haven."

What does he mean 'we'?

"'We'? What do you mean?"

"The thing is, I said I'd go back because I had nothing left to lose. Now that you're back on your feet, that ain't true anymore. Besides, you still can't move your arm. You're not going anywhere. Not without help. I won't let you. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for any more overbearing training from dad or smothering from mom."

"But, Pov… "

"NO!"

I never thought Pov would be the stubborn type. But he's right, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.

"Alright, fine. But how do we get to Haven without anyone seeing us?"

"General."

"What is it, soldier?"

That must be General Vremeni. Now I know where Pov gets the eyes from. Noticing a lack of facial hair on Pov, though.

"This is the latest report. Apparently there's a lead that points to Haven Academy in Mistral."

Well, isn't that convenient?

"Very good, soldier. Assemble a strike team and send them out to Haven."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, Pov. Now we just have to sneak aboard whatever ship your father sends to Haven. Any idea which?"

"If I know my father, it will likely be that one there. Dad always took stealth seriously."

Wow, small airship. Will we even be able to sneak aboard?

"You ready, Yang? Go!"

Whoa! He certainly isn't a patient person. Oh well, we need to get on that airship.

"Now what, Pov?"

"We say goodbye to Vale, and head to Haven."

* _airship doors start closing_ *

"Hey! Get off that airship, Povelitel!"

"Bye Mom, bye Dad."

Well, Pov will most likely be dead when we come back to Vale. Oh well, until then, we have an adventure in Mistral.

* * *

 **And, we're done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I was sidetracked** ** _a lot_** **during the writing of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I decided to give Yang her arm back for 2 reasons. 1: I hate the idea of my favorite RWBY character getting a robot arm. Despite that, robot arm is most likely the route they will take once Volume 4 comes around. 2: As someone else once pointed out, there are already 2 characters with mechanical limbs, we don't need a third. Especially since one of the original 2 is the bastard who kick started all the horrible things that happened to Yang. Please, Rooster Teeth, make Mercury die a horrible, painful death. Same goes for Adam.**

 **Anyways, yes, her arm is back now, just imagine that from now on, she has a nasty looking, large, dark red scar wrapping around her arm, right at the site her arm was originally cut off in the first place. The kind of scar one would get from something like limb reattachment surgery.**

 **Well, the next update will be on Thursday, and it will showcase Yang and Povelitel's time looking for Ruby in Mistral. So until then, au revior.**


	11. Time in Mistral

**Sal-u-tations my lovely readers! I have returned for yet another chapter. Let's hope it's good. Just like chapter 7 though, much of it will be intense fighting, with little bits of plot sprinkled in.**

 **Anyhow, that's all I have to say about that. So let's go!**

 **RWBY** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Immediately after arriving in Mistral._ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

"Alright, Vremeni, your father ordered us to keep you, and your girl, right here on this airship until this whole mess is sorted out. And when we return to Vale, he would like to have a word with you."

"Yeah, I heard you the first 28 times, sergeant. You don't have to keep telling me."

Seriously, why do these military types insist on repeating everything a million times? It wears on my nerves, really fast.

Although, the more important question is, how did my father think he could keep me and Yang chained to an airship without actual chains? Of course we're going to escape, and we're going to find Ruby, then find whoever's behind this.

"Although, you should know, sergeant, I never did respond well to authority. It led me to do things like this."

"No! Do not use your…"

* **Time freeze** *

Once again, they were too slow to stop me from using my semblance. Now all I have to do is grab Yang and get to Haven.

* _Picks up the frozen Yang bridal style_ *

Man, she's heavier than when I last carried her. Then again, last time I carried her, she was without an arm. Still, I didn't think one little arm could carry so much weight.

* _Inside Haven Academy_ *

* **Normal Time** *

"Whoa! Man, it's always such a weird feeling when you use your semblance like that, Pov. It gives me a headache sometimes."

"Sorry 'bout that, Yang."

It must be confusing to others. I can't imagine how it feels, or what it looks like, to be in one place, be seeing one thing, and literally less than a second later, be seeing something else. I have no idea how the eye would process that.

"Um, you can put me down any time now, Pov."

What? What does she… Oh! I'm still carrying her. Best put her down.

* _Puts Yang down_ *

"I'm sorry, Yang. But at least no one was here to see us."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"It's cool, Pov. At least we're here. Now all that's left is to find Ruby. But how do we do that without drawing attention to ourselves?"

"Well, Yang, perhaps we could start… with these."

Hey! How'd he get those uniforms? I swear that semblance of his is going to get him in a lot of trouble someday.

"Alright Yang, go get changed and we'll look for Ruby. Let's call each other if we find her or someone who might know her."

"Alright Pov. I'll see you later."

"Later, Yang."

Oh great Monty Oum, please assist me on my quest to find my sister.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Now, if I were Ruby, where would I be right now? The problem is, I don't know Ruby very well. Yang has only told me so much about her. She said Ruby practically had a fetish for weapons, so maybe she's by the school forges.

* **Crash** *

OUCH. Dammit! Why do I keep crashing into people? At least it wasn't Yang this time. Then again, I am undercover, I hope they don't see that. Best to just play the part of a Haven student, rather than a Beacon student.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you with those books."

"No, it's quite alright. Thank you."

Wait, this guy looks familiar. Those eyes, that pink streak in the hair, those weapons. I think this might be one of Yang's friends from Beacon. But what is he doing here? Does he know where Ruby is? Let's see what he knows.

"Uh, hey, can you please help me with something?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"I'm looking for a friend. Short girl, silver eyes, black hair with red tips. Ring any bells, know where I might find her?"

He can't hide the look of surprise in his eyes from me. He does know where Ruby is!

"I'm afraid I do not know anyone who matches that description. So sorry."

If he thinks he can just walk away from me, he is sorely mistaken.

"Let me rephrase my question then. Where's Ruby? Where is my girlfriend's sister?"

There it is, now he seems willing to cooperate.

* _Ren pulls Povelitel to the side_ *

"How do you know Ruby? What do you want?"

"I told you, her sister Yang is my girlfriend. The two of us came here to find her."

"So Yang is here too?"

"Yes, and she seems hell-bent on finding Ruby. So I'm gonna ask you again. Where is she?"

"Very well, I shall tell you, however I need one thing from you in return. We will require your assistance in finding whoever was responsible for all the destruction in Vale, and Beacon."

Is that all? We were planning to do that anyway.

"Alright, I'll help you out, but again, I need Ruby's location first."

"Very well. Ruby is currently in the mess hall looking for Cinder Fall, the one we suspect is behind all this. The one that Ruby says is who killed our teammate, Pyrrha Nikos."

Really? She's dead too? I had heard of her, I know she went to Beacon, but I didn't know that she knew Yang or her team, or that she was dead. That's terrible.

"Alright. I'll contact Yang. Wait, who is that? That there."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That guy there. It looks like…"

No. It can't be. It can't be! How is he here? How is his leg not broken?

"… Mercury. That gut who's leg Yang supposedly broke during the Vytal Tournament. How is he here? And what's up with his leg? It looks fine!"

"You're right. That's very odd. You go follow him, I'll call the others and get them to follow you. I'll catch up."

"Alright, then. Don't take too long."

Time to pull out my scroll and text Yang.

* _I heard Ruby might be in the Mess Hall, search there._ *

* _Thx, Pov. :-)_ *

Now to follow Mercury.

* * *

* _Third Person P.O.V_ *

Povelitel secretly trailed Mercury for some time, listening in on all his conversations, taking note of all his movements. Once Mercury went outside, around the back of Haven, Povelitel saw him start talking to a mint haired girl. He was soon caught up to by Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

"Alright, is everything set, Emerald?"

"Yep, by this time tomorrow, Haven Academy will be nothing more than a pile of rubble, and it will be all Atlas' fault."

"Sweet. If this doesn't set off another great war, I dunno what will."

This is what surprised the group the most. They had finally figured out what their ultimate plan was, to start another war. But why? Why start another war? What do they get out of it?

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, you idiot! Do you want all of Haven to know that we plan to blow them to smithereens?"

"Oh, what does it matter? Cinder's plan is too far in, now. Anyone who does hear will be dead by this time tomorrow. The rest of Remnant will think that Atlas was the one who launched the bomb. We frame them, just like we framed Blondie and the Nikos girl, and had her killed."

" _WHAT?!_ "

Nora shouted as loud as she could when she had heard that these two, and Cinder, were the ones that framed both Yang and Pyrrha, and had gotten the latter one killed. Of course she'd be the one to give away their hiding space.

Now that they knew that they were being watched, Mercury and Emerald sprang into action, ready to kill the intruders.

Jaune and Povelitel went after Mercury, while Ren and Nora engaged Emerald.

Mercury shot a few rounds out of his boots at Povelitel and Jaune, who either dodged or blocked it with their shield. Once Mercury was focused solely on Povelitel, Jaune went and made a swipe at his legs, but only succeeded in ripping his pants, exposing to everyone that his legs were in fact mechanical.

This pissed off Povelitel even more, knowing that Yang never actually broke this guys leg in the first place. He charged at him, and swung his sword really hard at Mercury, but the silver haired boy just jumped out of the way, then shot at both Povelitel and Jaune.

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora weren't having too much luck against Emerald, As she was fast enough to avoid Nora's hammer swings and Ren's bullets.

She then used her illusion semblance to make Nora think she was where Ren was standing, and vice versa. Both Ren and Nora swung at each other, and both fell to the ground.

With all four fighters on the ground, Mercury and Emerald made ready to finish them off. They raised their weapons, and shot at them.

However, it was at that moment Povelitel forgot about his blind rage toward Mercury and activated his semblance.

With time frozen, he incapacitated both villains. First, he redirected Mercury's shotgun blasts so that they were headed toward his left shoulder, rather than Jaune. Then he activated his sword's chainsaw feature and sliced off Mercury's mechanical right leg.

As for Emerald, the first thing he did was disarm her of her weapons. Then he used his sword to redirect her energy blasts, straight back at her. Then he slightly pushed her head toward Mercury's, so that when time resumed its normal flow, their heads would smash against each other's.

Once he allowed time to resume its regular flow, everything happened at once. Mercury was hit in the arm by 2 of his own shotgun shells, and he fell over due to having only one leg. Emerald was struck by several of her own blasts, and she felt that her weapons were no longer in her hands. Then both of their heads collided with each other. All of this caused both of them to scream in pain. Povelitel then decided to taunt Mercury.

"Let's you and me talk about a broken leg _now._ Eh, Mercury?"

" ** _BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!_** " Was his response.

At that moment, a couple Vacuonian soldiers came by to take Povelitel back to the airship. When they saw what had happened to Mercury and Emerald, they asked the others what had happened. Jaune, Ren, and Nora explained what had happened, and what they heard. Once the story was done, the soldiers promptly arrested the 2 injured teenagers. But Povelitel was nowhere to be seen. Also missing was the standard taser of one of the soldiers

* * *

* _Meanwhile, with Yang_ *

Yang had gone to the mess hall to search for her sister. After looking around for a few seconds, she saw a girl with silver eyes and a red hood walk out the other exit, obviously following someone. Yang immediately followed.

Once she was outside, she saw Ruby, and she was following what looked like Cinder. At long last, it would end.

Yang saw Ruby attempt to sneak up on Cinder, but unfortunately, Ruby was never very good at stealth, and Cinder knocked her back rather easily.

"So, red, you actually managed to find me. I'm impressed. But don't worry, you won't live to tell the tale. I'll send your ashes beck to Vale, though."

Cinder then created a bow and arrow, and shot it at Ruby, who just deflected it with her scythe. Ruby then rushed forward with her semblance and attempted to swing at Cinder. But the Fall Maiden just generated a force field of flame, sending the young girl back several feet.

"Pathetic. Is that really all you got? I hope you die knowing that everything you love has either been destroyed, or will be destroyed very shortly."

Cinder made another bow with a flaming arrow, and pointed it right at Ruby's chest. But it was in that moment, that Yang decided to act.

* **Bang** *

She shot a round of Ember Celica at Cinder, nailing her in the face, knocking her back, and making her drop her bow.

"I haven't been destroyed yet, you bow wielding bitch!" Yang shouted.

"Y-Yang? Is that you?" The younger sister asked.

Yang's response was to run up to her sister, drop to her knees, and embrace Ruby in a hug.

"Oh Ruby, thank Monty you're alright. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I never meant to drive you away. Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"Yang, your, your arm. H-how did you…?"

Yang suddenly realized that the last time Ruby had seen her, she was in bed with bandages around the stub of her arm. Now her arm was back. Yes, there was a nasty looking scar on her arm now, but at least it was back. And fully functional again.

"Oh, right. I got it all patched up. It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Right then, Cinder got up and saw the 2 sisters.

"Well, isn't this nice? Now you two can die together, and fully armed as well."

Cinder's little jab angered both sisters, who got their weapons ready to fight. Yang was the first to move, shooting several rounds at Cinder. But the Maiden simply deflected them all.

While Yang was shooting, Ruby activated her semblance and got behind Cinder. She then started shooting a few rounds at Cinder. Due to her power, however, they failed to kill Cinder, but still got her attention. The Fall Maiden sent 2 balls of flames at both sisters, who barely managed to jump out of the way.

Cinder shot several more bursts of flame at Yang and Ruby, who continued to dodge. Once they were together, Cinder made two walls of flame trapping the sisters.

"I had hoped for more of a fight, oh well, at least you have proven to be entertaining."

With that, Cinder called down a lightning strike, and aimed it at Yang and Ruby. The sisters grabbed each other, preparing for death by electrocution.

But before the lightning could hit them, a glyph appeared between the sisters and the lightning bolt. Another glyph came and summoned a large sword, knocking Cinder to the ground. That could only mean one thing.

"Weiss, is that you?" Ruby asked.

"Please, do you really think I would miss this? Of course not, you dolt!" Weiss said.

Yang then said "Alright, princess, glad you could make it. But how did you get out of Atlas?"

"Come on, Yang. You should know that there isn't a place in Remnant that can hold a Schnee for long."

Cinder then got up again and prepared to attack.

"Well, well. The child, the heiress, and the bimbo. All that's left is your emo cat friend and your failure is complete."

Cinder then launched another lightning bolt at the three of them. It was blocked by another glyph, and then Ruby shouted,

"Freezerburn!"

Weiss used some earth dust to make a large rock, and Yang punched it toward Cinder. Cinder used her own powers to destroy the rock, but was still hit by several large fragments. Yang then jumped up and attempted to punch Cinder, but she simply knocked Yang down with a burst of her powers, sending the blonde girl into a crater.

Unfortunately, Cinder did not know that she had only made Yang stronger. Ruby then came up with another plan.

"Weiss, distract her!"

Weiss did as she was told, shooting several rounds of dust at Cinder and turning her attention away from the sisters. Once Yang pulled herself out of the crater, Ruby shouted,

"Sunflower!"

Yang then picked up Ruby and threw her toward Cinder with all the strength she could muster. Once the scythe wielder was close, she swung Crescent Rose at Cinder, making a sizeable cut into her back. Cinder grunted in pain as Ruby landed gracefully on he feet.

"Enough of these childish games!" Cinder shouted. She mustered up a great deal of her maiden power and pooled it into a large arrow aimed at the three girls.

"Farewell, you annoying pests, I would say it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie."

Before Cinder's hand let go of the bow string, a katana swiped at her legs, causing her grip to falter, and the arrow to go above the heads of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. The three girls looked at what it was that struck Cinder, and they saw a black haired girl with a bow atop her head.

"Blake? Is that you?"

"I had heard of a possible lead at Haven Academy, but I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here." Blake said.

"Alright! Team RWBY is back together again!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"Perhaps, but you won't be together for long." Cinder said.

With that, Cinder shot several arrows at all 4 girls, who instantly dodged. Ruby then came up with another plan.

"Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss ran forward, and Weiss handed Blake a new dust clip. Weiss used her glyphs as stepping stones in order to strike Cinder from multiple angles. The fall Maiden was having a hard time keeping up with the heiress. At the same time, Blake used her ninja skills to strike Cinder, and after each strike, used her semblance to get back on the ground and strike again. Every time Cinder tried to strike Blake, it was just a shadow clone made of dust, which exploded, causing more damage to her, making Cinder fall to the ground.

"Ladybug!"

Blake and Ruby locked arms, and they ran forward as fast as Ruby's semblance would allow. Once they were right next to Cinder, they both swung their respective weapons at her. When Cinder tried to strike them back, they simply vanished. Shadow clones. The 2 girls semblances combined proved to be a devastating combination. Ruby and Blake repeated the process several times until Cinder fell to her knees.

"I… will not… allow myself… to lose… to a bunch… of worthless brats!" Cinder screamed as she got back on her feet. It was at this point Ruby decided to play her ultimate trump card.

"Alright girls, let's do this. Pollination!"

Cinder put up a fight to the best of her ability, but all 4 girls were attacking her from multiple angles, and Cinder had already lost a great deal of aura. It all ended when Ruby swung her scythe at Cinder's face, leaving an ugly scar and depleting the last of her aura.

"Alright! We did it girls! We beat her!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, good job Yang. And you too, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake." Povelitel said, having just shown up, along with Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

"Pov! You alright?"

"I'm fine Yang. I managed to take out her cronies, Mercury and Emerald. Hey, did you know that both of Mercury's legs are completely mechanical? You never _actually_ broke his leg."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

WHAT?! Mercury's legs were mechanical this whole time? That just further proves he tried to frame me at the Tournament all those months ago. I can't believe this. I wonder where he is now?

"Where is he now, Pov?"

"My father's soldiers managed to catch up to me. After explaining the situation, Mercury and Emerald were arrested. Now we just have to call them again so the ringleader here can be arrested."

"Ringleader? You think I'm the leader?"

What does Cinder mean by this? Is she not the mastermind?

"Oh no, I am not the one in charge. The real 'ringleader' is much worse. You will _never_ beat her. LONG LIVE… * _incoherent babbling_ *"

What? What is going on, what was she going to say? Why did she stop? Oh, Pov is pointing a taser at her, that's why.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that? So what if I tased her? She was getting on my nerves."

Always an excuse. That really is Pov's style.

"Personally, I believe Mr. Vremeni did the right thing."

Is that who I think it is? But I thought he was dead.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Hello, students. I must say, I am very impressed with what you all managed to accomplish here today. Honestly, I had thought that I would have to handle this myself. You shall all make fine huntsman and huntresses someday."

"Thank you, professor. But what do we do now, if I may ask?"

"Well, Miss. Xiao Long, I believe the next step is for me to reclaim my school from the Grimm. And I shall need all the help I can get. Now come, we have much work to do."

* * *

* _Later, outside a rebuilt Beacon Academy_ *

Man, that was hard. But at least we got our school back. I got my team, my arm, and my boyfriend back as well. I would say it was all worth it.

"Hey Yang, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Pov. What's up?"

I wonder what he's gonna say to me.

"Well, we've been together for a few months now, and I want to say, despite the fact we've technically only gone on one date, I've enjoyed my time with you."

"Aww, thanks, Pov. I've enjoyed it too."

"And I also wanted to say that I hope to spend more time with you."

"Oh, and why's that, Pov?"

I'm pretty sure I know the answer. But I still wanna hear him say it.

"Because, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. So kind and so strong, too. What I'm trying to say is, I love yo- MMMMPH!"

* _Yang kisses him_ *

"I love you, too."

* _They resume kissing_ *

* * *

 _Thank you for that stirring report, Cyril. In other news, our top story continues to be the report on the recent troubles that have befallen Vale. For those who don't know, a recent report confirmed that a woman by the name of Cinder Fall, as well as several associates, are the ones truly responsible for the tragedies that have happened over the last few months. Including the unjust framing of Yang Xiao Long, the unfortunate deaths of Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, and the near destruction of both Beacon Academy and the city of Vale. The motivations behind the actions of Miss Fall and her associates are currently unknown, but you may be rest assured that she has been detained by the authorities. Until next time, this is Lisa Lavender, signing off._

* * *

* _Salem's P.O.V_ *

I must say, I am rather disappointed in the actions of my pawns. I expected them to be better than be defeated by a group of inexperienced children.

However, I must commend them for putting up such a valiant effort. It seems the bonds of friendship, trust, and love are stronger than I had originally anticipated. If you think that you have truly stopped me, though, you are even more foolish than I originally thought, Ozpin. Your children have only delayed my plans. Perhaps a considerable delay, but still only a delay. Not even the strongest bonds, can survive a truly gruesome death.

* * *

 **You know, I could end it here if I wanted to. Really I could. Cinder and her lackeys have been beaten, Beacon is going to re open, Povelitel and Yang confessed their love. Everything seems wrapped up nice and neat. I really could end this right here and now.**

 **But I'm not going to.**

 **In fact, if my calculations are correct, we're only at the half way mark. A little past it actually.**

 **Anyways, the next update will be on Monday, and it shall feature an appearance from everyone's favorite neglectful mother.**

 **So until then, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Leave me a favorite, a follow, and a review if you get the chance.**

 **Until Monday, bye-bye!**


	12. Quoth the Raven

**Hello, hello, hello! It feels like an eternity has passed since I last updated this story. That could be because I've had to pull some long hours at my job the past few days. It sucks! Anyway, I'm back now, so that's all that matters. Let's get it on!**

 **RWBY **© R**** **ooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _2 years after Cinder's defeat at Haven Academy_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

Man, I can't believe it's been 2 years since Yang and I started dating. And it's been an awesome 2 years at that. I don't think I could have asked for better. With luck, we'll have many more years ahead of us.

I wonder where she is now, though. She said she wanted to go for a relaxing walk around Beacon today. What could be keeping her? Oh, there she is.

"Hey, what's up, hottie?"

"* _Yawn_ * Hey, Pov. Ready to go?"

Jeez, she looks terrible. Her hair's a mess and her eyes are bloodshot and have bags under them. She looks like she hasn't slept in days.

"Yang, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you got hit by a train."

"It's nothing. It's just… * _dozes off, then gets back up_ * nothing!"

If she thinks that's gonna fool me, she has another thing coming. She is in no condition to be doing much of anything. Time to find out what's going on.

"It's obviously not 'nothing'. Come on, we leave for Vacuo and the next Vytal Festival in a week. You're no good to your team if you can't stay awake for the fights. Might as well just hand my team the trophy."

Not like Team MAPL won't take it anyway.

"Tell me what's happening, Yang."

"It's fine. It's nothing you'd understand, anyway."

"Well I can try. I'm no shrink, but I can still try to help. Now, tell Dr. Vremeni what the trouble is."

Please let her tell me what's going on. I really want to help her.

"Alright, Pov. For the past week, I've been having some weird recurring dreams."

Dreams? That's what keeping her up? Must be one hell of a dream. I'm not sure I'll be able to help her if this is her problem. She might be better off going to a real therapist.

"And they're all of my mother."

Well, this is a surprise.

"Your mother? I thought you said your mother abandoned you at birth. And ever since, you've been looking for answers."

"Yes, she did, and I have. But here's the thing, in my dreams, she keeps insisting that I come and meet her, that she has important information for me. She says she's been purposefully invading my dreams. This actually first happened 2 years ago, shortly before the Vytal Festival. But I ignored her, and she left me alone. Until now."

"Well, why haven't you gone to her? I would think you would jump all over this opportunity."

"I don't know. It's just, why now? Why after 19 years is she coming back to me? What is it about now that's so important? What is she going to tell me? What if I don't like it?"

Oh, there it is. I think I see the problem.

"It seems to me you're afraid she'll say something you don't want to hear, like 'I never wanted a child' or 'you were a mistake'."

"Yeah, I think that's it. What do I do?"

Time to give her an honest answer.

"If I were you, I'd go in anyways. I would also arm myself with the knowledge that even if she does say something awful like 'I never wanted you.' my boyfriend, Povelitel had said 'I don't care what she says, I want you, Yang. I love you'."

" _*giggles*_ Thanks, Pov."

* _hugs him_ *

"My pleasure, Yang."

"I'm still not sure, though. I feel like I'm still afraid of confronting her."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only that I couldn't bring my teammates. This must be private."

Well, there's a problem. If she goes it alone, she's liable to get in trouble. Especially if her mother does something to rile her up. Knowing Yang, that will most likely happen. What should I do? She said 'no teammates'.

Hold on a sec…

"Your mother only said, 'no teammates' right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did she ever say you couldn't bring anyone from outside your team?"

"* _pause_ * You would do that for me, Pov?"

"Sure, I care enough about you to do this with you, to be there for you should something go wrong. Besides, this will be a great chance to meet my future mother-in-law."

* _Yang smacks him in the arm_ *

"Ahahaha. Getting a little feisty there?"

* * *

* _Later, at night_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I really hope this works. Do not disappoint me, Raven. Like you have nearly my entire life.

* _In the dream world, Beacon courtyard_ *

Alright, she brought me back to the courtyard. Great, now where is she?

"Hello again, Yang. Nice to see you again. I'm pleased to see you stopped drinking all that coffee."

There she is.

"You still won't leave me alone, will you Raven?"

"I am starting to get sick of your stubborn attitude Yang. You sadly got that from me. I told you, I _must_ talk to you. The future of Remnant as we know it is at stake."

"That's a cheap excuse to give for wanting to talk to me, after all these years!"

"It's _not_ an excuse! I do not exaggerate, Yang. That was always your father's style. Now my patience is running _very_ thin. You _will_ come to speak to me, in person. This would have been a whole lot easier if you had just come to me 2 years ago, when I originally asked."

Here it is, her whole, 'come to me' thing, I'm getting sick of it!

"I still don't see why you can't tell me everything in my dreams."

"I have too much information to give you, and I can only control your dreams for so long. You must come and see me in person. If you don't come before the next Vytal Festival, I will come for you in Vacuo. Don't think for a second that I won't. The choice is yours, either come to me willingly, or be taken from your friends and lose the Tournament, again."

How does she know about what happened 2 years ago? I'm guessing Qrow told her. Whatever, it's time to end this. Once and for all!

"Fine! I'll meet with you. Tomorrow night, at midnight. In the courtyard."

Let's hope she finally decides to leave me alone.

"Very good. And you'll come alone? No teammates?"

"No teammates."

She doesn't need to know about Pov. Not yet.

"All I ask for in return, Raven, is that you let me have a good nights sleep. I haven't had one in a week, thanks to you."

"You cannot blame me for your sleeping troubles, Yang. You're the one who has been drinking so much coffee and staying up all night to avoid me. I did nothing to keep you awake. However, I'm glad that you will finally meet with me. Sleep well, Yang. I'll see you tomorrow."

I wonder how she'll react when she finds out I have a boyfriend. If she tries to kill him, she can forget about me listening to her.

* _The next night, midnight. Beacon courtyard_ *

* _Raven's P.O.V_ *

* * *

Where is she? Where the hell is Yang? She promised to meet me here at midnight. If she was just lying to me just in order to get me to leave her alone, she will be in big trouble. Even more trouble than when I saved her from Torchwick's little pet on that train 2 years ago. I still remember having to talk to my brother about that.

* * *

* _Flashback, shortly before "It's Brawl in the Family". A small bar in Mistral._ *

* * *

 _"Hey, babe. You got a nice skirt length, Care to show me how short?"_

 _"Perv!"_

 _*_ Bartender dumps some alcohol on Qrow's head _*_

 _Qrow never did know anything about how to pick up girls. Whatever, I must talk to him._

 _"Hello, Qrow. What brings you to the swamps of Mistral?"_

 _"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, a little Raven."_

 _How dare he call me little! He's never been the patron saint of maturity._

 _"What right do you have to call me little? Just because you're 11 minutes older than me?"_

 _"Yep. Anyway, you tracked me down for a reason, sis, so what do you want?"_

 _"You know what I want, Qrow."_

 _"I don't have any notes of either of them. Nothing interesting, anyway."_

 _That's unlike Qrow, to not know anything on Yang or Salem._

 _"Are you sure, Qrow? Nothing?"_

 _"C'mon. Why would I lie to you Rae?"_

 _WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?!_

 _"Really, Qrow? Really? What did mom and dad say about calling me 'Rae'?"_

 _"Mom and dad ain't here, are they? I can give you one thing, though."_

 _Now he decides to listen to me. At long last._

 _"Oh, and what's that?"_

 _"Recently Yang and her team stopped a large invasion of Grimm and a White Fang operation in Vale."_

 _That's it? I already knew that._

 _"Yes, I know. I was there. I saved Yang from one of Torchwick's little pets. But while we're on that subject, I want you to give Yang a message for me. When you get the chance."_

 _"Oh? And what's that, Raven?"_

 _"Tell her that I saved her once, but she shouldn't expect that kindness again."_

 _"Of course you'd have something like that to say to her. Not like you ever cared enough about Yang to do her more than one favor."_

 _What?! How dare he suggest that I don't love my own daughter. I ought to slap him across the face for that. As a matter of fact…_

 _*_ **Smack** _*_

 _"Do not ever say anything like that again, Qrow! She's not a little girl anymore. She needs to learn how to defend herself. She can't constantly rely on the aid of others. She'll only get herself killed faster doing that."_

 _*_ Sigh _* That's not what killed Summer. And you know it."_

 _Why does he suggest that I don't know what I'm talking about? Summer died because she always had me, Tai and Qrow at her side, so when she went it alone, she wound up dead._

 _"The fool who can't help themselves doesn't deserve the help of others. No matter who it is. That's the way the world works, Qrow."_

 _"You and I always did have different world views, Raven."_

 _"Whatever, Qrow. I have to go now. I'll be here in Mistral for the next year."_

 _"Alright then. And I have a certain white haired 'specialist' to talk to in Vale."_

 _"Farewell, brother."_

* * *

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Should I really have told Qrow that I planned to stay in Mistral? No matter, I haven't spoken to him since.

Oh, at long last, here comes Yang. Wait, why does she have a boy with her? I told her to come alone!

"Hello, Raven."

"Yang. I'm glad you finally decided to come and talk to me after all this time. We have much to discuss. First off, who is this boy?"

"Hey, name's Povelitel Vremeni. Nice to meet ya. So, you're Yang's mom, huh? I can see the resemblance. What's with the Grimm mask? You White Fang or something?"

* _Povelitel grabs the mask with his semblance_ *

What? How did this boy get my mask? Who in the name of Monty Oum is he?

"Nah, too elegant to be White Fang. Wouldn't you say, Yang?"

"Yang, who is this boy? I specifically said to come alone!"

"No Raven, you only said to come without my teammates."

Always a way to weasel out of a situation. Yang truly is her father's daughter.

"You never said I couldn't bring anyone from _outside_ my team."

"That's right, like me, the obnoxious boy she just so happens to be dating."

This boy certainly has the 'obnoxious' part down.

Wait a minute. Dating? **_Dating!?_** My daughter is _dating_ this obnoxious boy?! How dare he get close to her! He is nowhere near good enough to be dating Yang Xiao Long. He seems to be the type to be dating several girls at once. Does Yang know this? Why would she stoop to dating a pimp? Once I have her with me, I must make sure to raise her self esteem, get her to be with men who won't mistreat her like I know this boy will.

"What makes you think you're even remotely worthy of dating my daughter, boy?"

"Uh, maybe because I love her, and she loves me too."

"That's true, I love you very much, Pov."

* _They share a quick kiss_ *

HOW DARE HE KISS MY DAUGHTER! I must make sure that this boy is out of Yang's life, and soon.

"Listen Raven, if you want me to listen to a single word you say, I suggest you leave him alone. Otherwise I will _never_ cooperate with you."

I know I might not have done anything to deserve it, but would it kill Yang to refer to me as 'mother' or even 'mom'? And why does she dare to suggest that I tolerate this boy's presence?

"Yang's right. This has been interesting and all, but I'm assuming you called Yang here for a reason other than discussing her love life."

Impatient, too? And rude. I think I hate this boy even more. I also hate to admit that he has a point. Not like he'll be around Yang for much longer, if all goes as I plan.

"Very well. Yang, do you recall when Cinder Fall was defeated at Haven Academy?"

"Yeah. We were the ones who brought her down, and her little lackeys."

"What if I told you she wasn't the one who almost destroyed Vale all those years ago?"

"The hell are you talking about, Raven? She is. Cinder's the one who came up with the plan to frame me, and Beacon. She's the one my sister says killed our friend Pyrrha Nikos."

Sister? What is Yang talking about? She has no sister. Oh, she must mean Summer's girl. 'Half-sister' she should have said.

"Perhaps, but what I'm trying to tell you is that Cinder was in the employ of someone else, someone far worse."

"Oh really? And who's that?"

"Quiet, boy! This doesn't concern you!"

How dare he speak to me in that fashion! He has no respect!

"As I was saying, the true mastermind is someone who goes by the name Salem. Others call her the queen. Whoever she is, she plans to bring about the destruction of all life on Remnant as we know it."

"Ok, so why tell me? What does this have to do with me? Answer me that, Raven."

"I have been trying to track her for some time, Yang. And during one of my scouts, I learned that she is planning to target you for death, since you defeated one of her major pawns. I came to extend a warning, you must be cautious. Salem has many more pawns in play, some are still here in Vale. Yang, I need you to be on guard from now on. Never let it down, not even for a moment. You have much more power than you realize. It's time for me to go. Farewell."

"That's it? You brought me out here just to give me a warning about this Salem person? Not to tell me why you left me?"

"That time has not yet come. But I assure you, one day, it will. We shall meet again. Goodbye, Yang."

* _opens a portal and walks into it_ *

* * *

 **Finito! What did you guys think about this chapter? A review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **When it came to Raven's flashback with Qrow, I tried to incorporate everything Qrow said about Raven in Vol. 3 Ch. 8. About her giving Yang a message, having a different worldview, and letting some information slip. This is how i saw that meeting going down, anyway.**

 **Anyway, this is the part when I tell you when the next update will be. It will be tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you then. Adieu!**


	13. 41st Vytal Tournament

**Aloha, all of you. I'm back for another chapter. This is most likely the last time that I'll be able to update 2 days in a row. Oh well. At least I'm still going to update. The next one will be on Thursday. So let's get this chapter on the road.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

* _Set one and a half weeks after the talk with Raven. In Vacuo for the Vytal Festival_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

" _Hello one and all, and welcome to the 41_ _st_ _Vytal Tournament! This will be a spectacle to behold, wouldn't you say, Phillip?_ "

 _"_ _Indeed, Lillian. For our first match, we have Team MAPL of Beacon Academy going up against Team LVLY (_ **A/N: pronounced 'lovely'** _) of Haven Academy. 3,2,1 Begin!"_

Well, I can't believe we made it to another Vytal Festival. Hopefully this time, there will be no one here to mess it up and frame someone in the final rounds. I also hope that Pov and his team win their first fight this time. He seems to be doing well so far. I think Mary came up with a better strategy than last time.

"Let's go, Pov!"

Man, his semblance can really be a big asset in battle. He just stole all of LVLY's weapons, I can't believe he did that! Now their only hope is their semblances.

" _Ooh, it seems as though team LVLY has been stripped of their weapons! This will make things extremely easy for MAPL._ "

It really should be. That is if Lucas doesn't get kicked in the balls by this all female team. I know I would if I were the one fighting him. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake would, too.

* _Much fighting later_ *

" _And with that, the winner of this match is Team MAPL of Beacon Academy!_ "

Alright! Pov's team won! I have to go and congratulate him!

* _In the hallways of the coliseum_ *

"Pov!"

"Oh, hey sunshine! How ya doin'?"

* _They kiss_ *

"I'm great. Congrats on winning that match!"

"Thanks, Yang. You guys go on ahead, I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"Alright, Povelitel. Team MAPL, let's go."

Now with them gone, I can finally get a good moment with my boyfriend. I don't get those too often anymore. Especially here in Vacuo, we're almost always here in this stadium. Oh well, time to have a nice chat with him.

"You did really good out there, Pov. How'd you pull it off this time?"

"Mary came up with a better strategy this time around. I have to hand it to her, this was _infinitely_ better than the strategy she used last Vytal Tournament. Well, enough about me, your match was awesome too!"

"Aw, thanks, Pov! You're so sweet."

"Hey, you want to go out tonight? I know a pretty nice restaurant in the city."

"How could you know that? We've only been here for 2 days."

"I grew up here, Yang. Remember?"

Oh, that's right. After we separated in kindergarten, he moved here. He told me all this. I can't believe I forgot. It wouldn't surprise me if his parents were here as well.

"Sure! That sounds awesome!"

* _The next week, during the doubles rounds_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

" _Welcome to another thrilling round of the doubles round. This time, we have Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long of RWBY going up against Rojo Caluor and Silver Simmons of SUPR_ "

Hey, I remember these guys, these were members of the team that beat us last Vytal Tournament! Oh, I hope Yang and Ruby destroy them.

"Kick their asses, Yang!"

If anyone can beat these guys, I know that she can. Yang's far too strong to lose to guys like this.

* _After the fight_ *

" _And with that one punch, Mr. Simmons has been eliminated. Team RWBY will move on to the final rounds!_ "

Sweet! I _really_ the final rounds go better than they did last time. I know they will. I must talk to Yang, now, though.

"Hey Yang."

"Oh, hi Pov! What's up?"'

"I just wanted to say great job in that fight there. You did better against them than I did back at the last Tournament."

"Oh, that's right, these were the guys you lost to, right?"

She doesn't have to remind me of the curbstomp. I was there. They beat us pretty bad.

"Yeah, they were."

"Hey, you up for another dinner date tonight, Pov?"

Whoa, she just shoots straight, doesn't she?

"Alright, cool."

* _The next week, during the last round of the tournament._ *

I can't believe I actually made it all the way to the final round of this whole tournament. I wonder who my fellow finalist is. Well, only one of us can actually take the trophy home.

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

I can't believe I actually made it all the way to the final round of this whole tournament. I wonder who my fellow finalist is. Well, only one of us can actually take the trophy home.

" _Hello and welcome to the final round of the 41_ _st_ _Vytal Tournament. It has been an exciting tournament, and it has all led up to this._ "

" _Right you are Phillip .For our first finalist, from the Kingdom of Vale, the blonde bruiser of Beacon, the little dragon of the sun. Please put your hands together for Yang Xiao Long!_ "

That's my cue. And an awesome introduction, too. Now it's time to find out who my challenger is.

" _And now for our other finalist. Also from Vale, master of the spiked blade, the sovereign of time. Let's give a round of applause for Povelitel Vremeni!_ "

 ** _WHAT?!_**

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

 ** _WHAT!?_**

* * *

* _Third person P.O.V_ *

Both finalists were shocked that their opponent would be the one that they've happily dated for the past 2 years. Neither one had really been keeping up with any of the other finalists. But, as of now, it seemed like they have no choice, but to fight.

" _This will prove to be an interesting fight, wouldn't you say, Lillian?_ "

" _You are correct, Phillip. Especially since rumor is these two are dating!_ "

There were lots of gasps and 'ooooooooohs' from the audience, and annoyed glances from Povelitel and Yang, since these two just went and told all of Remnant about their relationship.

" _Oh really? Well, let's hope that Xiao Long here doesn't go and break her boyfriend's leg._ "

There was then a stunned silence from the audience, minus a few murmurs. Yang looks incredibly sad, as if experiencing flashbacks, and Povelitel looked incredibly angry at the announcers for having to remind Yang, as well as Remnant, about that awful day.

" _Even I found that to be in poor taste, Phillip._ "

" _Maybe you're right, Lillian. My apologies._ "

With that out of the way, Povelitel and Yang focused on each other again.

"Don't think that just because you're my girlfriend, and a girl, that I'll go easy on you." Povelitel said while drawing his sword.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Pov." Yang replied while readying her gauntlets.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _BEGIN_

Povelitel made the first move, freezing time and running up to Yang. He swung his sword at her back, making her fall. Once she was on the ground, Povelitel unfroze time. Povelitel then swung his sword at the ground a few times, but Yang rolled out of the way each time. After a few swings, she punched him in the chest, sending Povelitel flying back a few feet.

Both got up and prepared to continue their fight. Yang shot several of Ember Celica's blasts in Povelitel's direction, while he dodged and pulled his gun out of the Blade of Ghidorah's hilt and shot at Yang, who also dodged. Once they were close to each other, Povelitel started swinging his sword at her again. Yang continued to dodge her boyfriend's sword swings until she shot Ember Celica into the ground, sending herself back several feet.

With Yang several feet away from him, Povelitel started shooting at her again, but she simply ran out of the way as Povelitel shot, until he ran out of bullets. With no more use for his gun, he put it back in his sword's hilt. Once that was done, he froze time again and got in front of Yang, who was still running. He pointed his sword downward, and unfroze time. Yang kept running and did not see Povelitel until it was too late. He swung his sword at her feet, making her trip.

Povelitel ran toward her as she got up, and swung his sword at her again. He nailed her in the stomach and the leg. Once she got back up, her eyes turned red and her hair caught fire. Povelitel knew he was in for a real fight now.

She shot several more shots at Povelitel, who just barely managed to dodge each shotgun blast. Once she was right in front of him, she swung a leg at his feet, making him trip. Before he could hit the ground though, Yang punched him right in the stomach, making him fly back several feet, drop his sword, and fall flat on his face.

As he was getting back up, he looked back in Yang's direction, who jumped toward him and punched him in the face, making him fall right back on the ground, depleting much of his aura, and earning a bunch of stunned 'oooooooh's' from the audience. He slowly got back up on his feet, but not before spitting out a tooth.

"Alright, Yang. Time to really get it on!" Povelitel said while having his sword turn on chainsaw mode.

The two ran toward each other, and traded several sword swings/punches. Yang's eyes were extremely red at this point, and the fire in her hair was burning intensely. She threw a punch in Povelitel's direction, but he activated his semblance, slowing down time and redirecting Yang's fist back toward her own face. After that, he ran for the other side of the arena as fast as he could, to escape the ensuring explosion.

And explode she did. Once the smoke cleared, Yang stood there dazed due to punching herself in the face and catching herself in an explosion. Both Yang and Povelitel's auras were extremely low at this point. Before she had a chance to regain her senses, Povelitel ran back to her, and swung his sword at her. Then he pulled his gun out again and smacked her in the face with the butt end of it. After that he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground, and putting her aura in the red.

" _And with that one blow to the gut, Yang Xiao Long's aura is in the red. The winner of this match, and the 41_ _st_ _Vytal Tournament, Povelitel Vremeni of Team MAPL!_ "

The audience cheered loudly for their victor, especially the audience members from Vale. Povelitel waved to all the audience members, but then noticed Yang on the floor, looking upset that she had lost. Povelitel reached a hand out toward her.

"Hey, good match, Yang. That was fun, and you did a great job. Besides, second out of hundreds of teams, that's not bad."

Yang's eyes went from red to lilac, and she grabbed Povelitel's hand to get up.

"You're right, Pov. You did a god job too."

They shook hands in respect, making the audience cheer for the display of sportsmanship, especially from Yang. However, Yang was still a bit of a sore loser, and decided to embarrass him a small bit, as well as get something for herself out of it.

"I know how to make your victory a little sweeter, Pov."

"How's that, Yan… MMMPH!"

Yang pulled Povelitel toward her and planted her lips onto his. Povelitel was surprised at first, but shortly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They made out for a full 30 seconds while the audience cheered even louder for what was going on. Once they split for air, Povelitel said,

"So how about we go and get my trophy."

"Sounds good, Pov."

They walked out of the stadium, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Now I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it was short, at least compared to my other recent chapters, but I assure you, I have some BIG surprises planned for the next 2 chapters.**

 **Sadly, those will have to wait until Thursday and Sunday, respectively. I assure you, that you will love them.**

 **On a side note, I know that in a realistic scenario, Yang would have most likely won her fight against Povelitel, but here's the thing, this is my story and I'll do whatever I want. And I wanted Povelitel to win. So there!**

 **So until Thursday, tell me what you thought of this chapter, drop me a review if you get the chance. See you on then. Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow.**


	14. Ceremonies

**Welcome, one and all to chapter 14 of** ** _Time with a Sun Dragon._** **I have a big surprise planned for this chapter, as well as the next. Would you like to see what that surprise is? Well, keep reading to find out.**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum(R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set one and a half years after the 41_ _st_ _Vytal Festival_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I can't believe that we actually made it all the way to graduation day. It seems like just yesterday, I was on an airship, congratulating Ruby for making it into Beacon 2 years early. And now, and now we're graduating. After today, we shall be full on huntresses. I'll finally get to travel the world, find new dangers to fight every day, and I'll still have my teammates with me, as well as Pov.

Speaking of which, his team's on the stage.

"Team MAPL. Mary Sawyer, Azazel Phillips, Povelitel Vremeni, and Lucas Inoue. The 4 of you have successfully completed all required fields of study necessary to graduate my school. It is my pleasure to grant you the rank of official huntsmen and huntresses. Congratulations."

* _claps from the other teams_ *

"Way to go, Pov!"

I'm so happy for him. I hope that we get a chance to talk after this whole ceremony. Oh, it looks like we're next!

"Team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The 4 of you have successfully completed all required fields of study necessary to graduate my school. It is my pleasure to grant you the rank of official huntresses. Congratulations."

* _claps from the other teams_ *

"Alright, Yang!"

Aww, that's so nice of Pov! I hope we get to spend a lot of our time together between our missions.

* _After all teams have been recognized, (except for CRDL, who failed to meet all requirements and must be held back a year)_ *

"As I look out over all your faces, I see countless stories, countless experiences. And as official huntsmen and huntresses, you shall have many more experiences and stories to tell. No matter where your path takes you, I hope that the experiences, the friendships, and the lessons you received here at Beacon last a lifetime. I am proud to have called you my students. Congratulations, graduates."

* _cheering from the graduates_ *

We did it! We finally did it! At long last! We're huntresses!

* _outside, in the courtyard_ *

* * *

I wonder where Pov is. I want to congratulate him on becoming a huntsman, and I'm sure he wants to do the same.

"Yang!"

Speak of the Grimm.

"Hey, Pov!"

* _quick kiss_ *

"You happy to be a real huntress, now?"

As if he has to ask.

"Of course! Team RWBY has already been asked to go on a mission to the outer reaches of Vale."

"So has Team MAPL. We're going to a small village in Mistral. It feels _great_ to finally have a huntsman license. What do you say when we're both back in Vale, we have a nice dinner to celebrate?"

"Sweet idea, Pov! I look forward to it."

* _Several months later. A park in Vale._ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I can't believe it's been several months since we became real huntsmen and huntresses. It's been real fun seeing the world, I could do without all the newer Grimm we've seen, though. I also wish Yang and I saw each other more often. Oh well, what can ya do? At least we're trying to go on more missions together. And there's also moments like this, where we can just take a relaxing stroll through a park, like we are now.

"It's nice to just kick back and relax after all our missions, wouldn't you say, Pov?"

"No kidding, sunshine. Days like this are what I look forward to the most. Especially when I have you with me. I hope we get more of them."

If all goes as I plan today, we just might.

"You and me both, Pov. I love seeing the world, seeking thrills, but I also love taking a day to relax every once in a while. I love you, too."

She has such lovely eyes. Such an awesome shade of purple. I could stare at them all day.

"I love you too, Yang. Very muc… WHOA!"

* _Povelitel trips on a tree branch, he falls to the ground as a small box flies out of his pocket._ *

"OW! Dammit! That hurt!"

Wait a minute, where's the box? Did it fly out of my pocket? Crap! It did. Hopefully Yang hasn't seen it yet.

"Pov! You alright? Wait, what's with the small box?"

Son of a bitch! I was hoping to save this until later. Whatever, too late now. Might as well do it now. Don't really care since she's seen it.

* _Povelitel gets up on one knee_ *

"I was going to save this until sundown, but since you already saw it, might as well get it over with now. Yang, we're both 21 now, we've been together for 4, nearly 5 years now. And a sweet 5 years it's been. I want to say I want to spend many more years with you, but, as more than just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"W-what are you s-saying, Pov?"

"I'm saying that for the longest time, I've wanted to ask you a simple question. And here it is."

Well, here I go, it's all or nothing, now or never, do or die. JUST SAY IT, POVELITEL!

"Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?"

* _grabs the box and opens it, reveling a ring_ *

"* _while breathing heavily_ * Oh… my Oum! I… well… Y-yes. Yes! **_Yes!_** I will!"

She said yes. **_She said yes!_** Hallelujah! AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! PRAISE MONTY OUM!

"Alright! I'm so happy right now."

* _puts ring on her finger_ *

"So am I, Povelitel. So am I."

"Let's say we do it in about, how does 3 months sound?"

"Sure! Oh, can we do it here in this park? I always kind of wanted an outdoor wedding."

"Sure, Yang. I don't care. As long as it's you I'm marrying."

I wonder why she wants an outdoor wedding. Oh, why the hell do I care? It's still happening, one way or another. So what does it matter where it happens?

* _3 months later. Same park_ *

* * *

Well, this is it. Today is the day. Today is finally the day. The day that Yang finally becomes mine, and mine alone. I really hope that she says yes once she gets to the alter. Why is this taking so long? Should I just use my semblance to skip to the good part? Nah, I feel like it will be worth the wait. Even more so, Yang will probably kill me if she ever learned I fast forwarded past any part of today. Still, THIS WAIT IS KILLING ME. I am NOT a patient person.

"You alright, Povelitel?"

"I'm fine, Azazel. Just anxious."

Sure, 'anxious' is the word I was looking for.

"Be patient, my friend. She shall come soon enough."

I'm glad I chose him to be my best man. Lucas would have done nothing to support me, only comment on how hot my bride to be is.

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

Well, this is it. Today is the day. Today is finally the day. The day that Pov finally becomes mine, and mine alone. Why does it have to take so long to get into a wedding dress? I wanna get my man already!

"Are you guys almost done?"

"Be patient, Yang! We still need to add the veil. And the boutique."

"Fine, fine, Ruby. I'll be patient."

Maybe I should have chosen different bridesmaids. Nah, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Pov's sister Anastasia are just doing what they're supposed to do. Plus, Ruby has done a really good job at being my maid of honor. What I should have chosen was a simpler wedding dress. But no, Weiss insisted that I get this elaborate looking one. 'You will look simply stunning in this, Yang.' she said. I can't believe the others agreed with her, or that I listened. Oh well, at least I didn't have to pay for it. Thanks, Schnee.

"There, you're done. My little brother is going to love the way you look."

"I hope so, Ana. I really do. You guys better get to your places."

"Alright, see you at the alter, sis!"

Hmm. When I look at myself in the mirror, I must admit, I do kinda look good in this wedding dress. I just wish that it didn't take forever to get on. I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. I thought I would be excited but instead I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't say yes? What do I do then? 5 years of love, down the drain. I always thought of myself as a thrill seeker, but here I am, about to get one of the greatest thrills a girl could ask for, and I'm nervous. No! Pov loves me too much to say no. I have to go through with this, otherwise I would look like a bitch! Let's just get it started, I guess.

"Hey, firecracker. You ready? Everyone is waiting for you."

"* _deep breath_ * I'm ready, dad."

"Then let's get going."

It's finally time, at long last.

* _Taiyang and Yang walk down the aisle as the music plays. At the alter._ *

"Hello, and welcome everyone to this union. We are here to lawfully wed Yang Xiao Long and Povelitel Vremeni. Before we begin, if anyone in attendance has any good reason as to why these two should not be wed, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace."

* _High pitched squeal, like a bird squawking_ *

What the hell was that? Eh, probably just a bird. We are in a park after all.

"Very well, then. Povelitel Vremeni, do you take this woman, Yang Xiao Long, to be your wife? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

Please say yes, please say yes!

"I do."

YES!

"And do you, Yang Xiao Long, take this man, Povelitel Vremeni, to be your husband? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

As if he has to ask.

"Hell yeah, I do!"

I don't care if that was unusual, I meant it! Now let's just get to the good stuff.

"Um, very well then. By the power granted to me by the great lord, Monty Oum, I hereby pronounce this couple to be husband and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss your bride."

Don't have to tell me twice!

* _Povelitel and Yang kiss as the guests clap and cheer._ *

"Ladies and gentlemen: Mr. and Mrs. Vremeni!"

* _Later, at the reception, other side of the park_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I did it! I finally got Yang to be my wife! And now, all that's left is to see what we got each other as gifts, as well as what everyone else got us as presents.

"Here's from me, Yang."

"Thanks Pov. Let's see what it is."

* _Yang opens it_ *

"Do you like it? I had Ember Celica upgraded for you."

"Really? What kind of upgrade?"

"Now it can hold more rounds of ammunition, shoot more than 2 different types of ammunition, and, as a personal touch, is much more shiny than before."

"I love it! Thank you, Pov!"

I'm glad she likes it. Now let's see. What did I get?

"Here's mine, Pov."

Alright, Yang got me… a new upgrade on the Blade of Ghidorah.

"Now the blade spikes are much more sharp, and I had the blade itself toughened up a bit. Also there is a new gun in the hilt. Much more powerful, and a bigger magazine."

"Thanks, Yang. Now we'll never be beaten when we go on missions together."

"Got that right, Pov. OK, whose next?"

"Oh! Do mine next! Do mine next!"

"Alright, Rubes. We'll do yours, calm down."

Let's see what did Ruby get us? … She got us a nice looking vase. Standard, but still, pretty thoughtful.

"I had dad help me pick it out. I think it will look great when you guys get a house."

"Thank you, little sister. I think I'll do Blake's gift next."

Ok, then. Yang's cat friend got us, the complete _Ninjas of Love_ book series. Wait, these porn books? Blake likes those?

"I decided to get you guys this in case you wanted a bit of light reading. Or if you wanted any ideas on how to get in the proper mood."

Oh, Monty! I can't stop blushing, this is really embarrassing! Why did Blake have to say it like that?

"Th-thanks, anyway, Bl-Blake. Now for Weiss."

Wow, small box. I kind of expected something big and expensive from someone like Weiss Schnee.

"This one is mine. I hope it's acceptable."

Alright, in Weiss' box we have… a picture of a large house with an address on it, and a key. What is this?

"Uh, what exactly is this Weiss?"

"It's the key and address to the house I bought you, of course!"

WHAT?! Weiss bought us a house?! Now _that,_ is the kind of gift I expected from a Schnee.

"Oh, thank you so much, princess!"

* _Yang hugs Weiss tightly_ *

"Put me down, you oaf!"

"Sorry. Who's next?"

* _Later, after all the gifts and cake._ *

* * *

"Now, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."

Damn. I forgot about this part. I still don't know how to dance. I think I'm gonna step all over Yang's feet. Whatever, might as well get it over with.

* _Povelitel and Yang start dancing_ *

"Was today fun for you, Yang?"

* _she puts her head on his shoulder_ *

"It was. It really was, Pov."

I'm glad that my girlfriend. No, my wife, had a great time today. I did too. Hold on, what it that in the trees? Is that who I think it is? It is!

It's Yang's mother.

So, she actually did attend her own daughter's wedding, huh? I didn't expect that much from her. Even if she had shown up earlier, I would have thought maybe she would crash this whole party.

Oh, she must have known that I saw her, she's gone now, disappeared into some portal.

"What'ca looking at Pov?"

Should I really tell Yang that I just saw her mother? Nah, that would probably make her upset. She deserves to be happy today, this is her day too.

"Nothing. Just lost my train of thought for a sec."

* * *

 **Well, how did you guys like the surprise? How did you like the chapter in general? I'd like to know.**

 **Well, from now on, Yang Xiao Long shall be Yang Vremeni. I think it sounds good.**

 **The next chapter will be up on Sunday, and there will be another big surprise. So until then, give this story a follow, favorite, and review. Chapter dismissed! Bring in the dancing lobsters!**


	15. You're what?

**Good evening to you all, hello. Happy (late) Easter! Did the Easter Bunny bring you lots of gifts? Well, he's about to bring you one more gift, a new chapter of this story. Sorry I didn't get it up until late, but I had a busy day. I didn't have a whole lot of time to actually get behind a computer and type this out. Oh well, better late than never, am I right?**

 **Anywhat, this chapter is mostly my attempt at 'fluff'. Can I pull it off?**

 **Whatever, let's just get this chapter over with.**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _7 months after the wedding. At the house Weiss bought for them_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

Ah, days like these are the days I like the most. No having to kill Grimm, no having to stop criminals, I can just sit around the house doing almost nothing. And I get to do it with my lovely wife.

"Oh, Pov!"

Speak of the Grimm.

"Hey, hot stuff. What's up?"

* _They kiss_ *

"Not much. Hey, I got you a present."

"Oh really?"

That's unlike Yang. Just giving someone a present for no real reason. It's not my birthday, and there are no holidays coming up soon. Whatever, I'm not one to pass up free stuff.

"What is it?"

"It's not much, Pov. But I saw it at the store, and I just thought of you. Here."

It's a coffee mug. Not all that exciting, but whatever, still a nice gesture. Plus I like coffee.

"Thanks Yang. You know I like coffee."

* _drinks it_ *

"Ah, not bad."

"Did you see what was written inside the mug, Pov?"

Oh, there's something written inside the mug? What does it say? It says…

 _Remnant's best Daddy_

" ** _WHAT?!_** "

Is… is she really… it can't be! Oh my Oum!

"Yep, that's right, Pov. I'm pregnant."

Oh, Monty! I can't… Yang… pregnant… father… baby… coffee mug… awpt8ou235...oeqirjgn4802ubnweofivhnw409tuhy840vtuinw40iuhy3409ubvnw40hy346098hgnwr0e8u9bn47hg3rpiuvn240gnrpijvn24hrtpvu24057hye10ryuvk283ufhe290ucnw1890uhrt03ruivnmkzx909fi24jg0jrtnrv0824uht50ubn249084th350ugn420t5uh380unv4208u5h5t8uv24ghnrbn924085hyjrb!

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"Pov? Pov! You alright?!"

Maybe this was a bad idea. I should have eased him into the news. Not just outright told him. I think I might have broken him.

Oh well, what's done is done, and I can't change it. It also doesn't change the fact that I am pregnant. I really hope that I turn out to be a better mother to it than Raven was to me. Unlike her, I have no plans to abandon my baby. He or she will also have both loving parents to raise it. That is, if Pov ever snaps out of his shock.

* * *

* _5 minutes later_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

p134i9tnevjopknq35yijn5ypbu nqwepth8429pgnepruvgnj356p98uyhrp9uvn 589ty4puggnh4659... dpojgnh24p69uynwefpfiv4... 35ipbtoefhivb4p… ewgpu45jgh… parent… pregnant… father. I'm going to be a father. I don't believe it. I am going to be a parent. I actually feel… happy.

"A father. I will be a father."

"That's right, Pov."

"I feel, so happy right now! I can't wait to be a father!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, Pov. And I can't wait to be a mother."

I really hope she does a better job of doing it than her own mother is. I'm sure she will.

* * *

* _1 and a half months later_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

"Yang, are you really sure that you should be doing this? I mean, something is telling me that going on a mission while you're pregnant is a bad idea."

I never thought Pov would be such a worrywart. He never seemed to mind when I went off on missions before. What's different now? Only that I have a baby growing in me. It hasn't slowed me down yet. Maybe if it does, I'll start to consider taking a break.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, they asked for Team RWBY directly. Not Team RWB. Plus, this is in an unexplored part of Remnant. I want to see some new sights, maybe kill some new Grimm. Don't try and stop me, Pov. If you do, I'll just knock you out and leave anyway."

He better not call my bluff, I would do it.

"That's true, Yang. If I locked you up, you would just find a new way out. Alright, fine, whatever. But at least promise me that this will be the last mission until the kid comes out. You know I don't care about a lot, but I do care about you, very deeply."

"I know, Pov. And I promise."

Though, perhaps I can convince him to wait until I'm a little further into my pregnancy before I completely stop. I need to have fun too.

I wonder how the rest of the team will react when I tell them I'm pregnant. I still can't believe I haven't told them yet. Oh well, I will before this mission is complete.

* _In the forests of Vale_ *

Man, maybe Pov was right, maybe I shouldn't take anymore missions for a while. We've only been here for a short time, and already I'm tired. This kid's gonna take a lot out of me.

"Yang! Where are you?!"

"Over here, sis!"

Took them long enough to realize I've fallen behind. I guess this is where I tell them of my baby.

"Yang, where were you? You can't just leave like that. What happened?"

"Sorry, guys. It's just a little harder for me to keep up these days since, well, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, if that's it, I guess I can let it slide this… what!?"

There it is. It always took Ruby a moment to react to things like this. Now, how will they all react? I predict Ruby, in typical Ruby fashion, will get really excited about getting to be an aunt.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I'm going to be an aunt! Oh, I'm so happy for you, big sis! You _have_ to let me baby-sit for you sometime! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Ruby."

"I will buy it the cutest little toys ever."

"Ruby!"

"I think it will look really cute with…"

"RUBY!"

"What?"

Took her long enough.

"Calm down. The baby's not even born yet. You'll have to wait a while before you can do any of that stuff."

"Aw, I hate having to wait."

"I know. But I'm sure you'll still be a good aunt. You'll all get to be aunts."

Let's see, I predict Blake, in typical Blake fashion, will keep her monotone, but will still be happy for me.

"Congratulations, Yang. I know that you will be a great mother. I'll be honest though, I kind of thought that Sun and I would be the first to have kids."

Oh, that's right. I read in a book that Faunus are much more… sexually active, than humans. Should I tease her on that? Nah, maybe later. I can tell she's just happy for me now.

"Thanks, Blakey. I'm sure one day, you will have kittens of your own."

I now predict Weiss, in typical Weiss fashion, will find something to whine and complain about.

"You dolt!"

Man, I'm good.

"How could you even _think_ to come out here with us while you're pregnant? Don't you know that is you get hurt, it could hurt the baby? WHAT WERE YOU THINKNG?!"

"Oh, you sound just like Pov. Only not as much yelling."

I'm so glad that Pov is the mellow type.

"I'm only 2 months in, what could really happen? Besides, Pov made me promise this would be my last mission until after the kid pops out."

"It better be, Yang. I don't want my little niece or nephew to be hurt before birth."

"Alright, Ruby. LOOK OUT!"

* _A Grimm comes out of the bushes and tries to kill Yang_ *

* ** _Bang!_** *

"There is no way any of you Grimm are going to kill my sister! Or her little baby! C'mon, girls. Let's finish off these Grimm! Yang, you just stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have no say in this, do I Ruby?"

"Nope, ya don't, sis. As team leader, I order you to stay back while Weiss, Blake, and I finish the mission."

Sometimes, I curse the fact that Ozpin made her team leader all those years ago.

* * *

* _7 months later_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

"Any day now, huh Yang?"

"That's right. I'm ready for this thing to come out of me. I feel really fat."

"Come on, could be worse. You could end up like Lucas, be really fat like him. I hope the mission the rest of my team is on gets him back into shape. Not like he was the picture of health back during Beacon."

"Still, first thing I'm gonna do once I get out of the hospital is hit the gym. I'll have to drop the baby weight really… uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Oh no. Not now. Not now! Not while we're in the middle of the highway!

"What is it, Yang?"

"I think the baby's coming!"

Dammit! I said not now!

"Hold on! We're going to the hospital."

* **Time freeze** *

I'm so glad that red lights, stop signs, and speed limit signs have no meaning when time is frozen.

* _drives like a madman to the hospital_ *

* **Normal time** *

"Alright, we're here, Yang. Let's go."

"Hold on Pov. Let me.. AHHH… text my family and friends."

She's right. I should text my parents too. I'm glad they're here in Vale right now. Mom really wants to meet her grandkid.

* _in the delivery room_ *

"Push, Mrs. Vremeni. I need you to push!"

"I AM PUSHING! YOU DID THIS TO ME, POV! I'M GOING TO… AHHHH! KILL YOU!"

She's killing me enough just by making me hold her hand during this. I can feel her semblance getting stronger by the second.

* _23 minutes later_ *

"We're almost there. Keep going."

* _more screaming_ *

"DAMN YOU, POVELITEL! WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE, I'M GOING TO…!"

* **CRUNCH** *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

OH OUM! MY ARM! She broke my arm! Her semblance has given her the strength to snap my arm!

* _Povelitel falls due to his pain and snaps his eyes shut_ *

"Almost there! One more."

* _One last, bloodcurdling scream everyone on Remnant most likely heard_ *

…

Oh, thank Monty. The sweet sound of silence. At long last.

* _baby cries_ *

Damn. Spoke too soon. At least I know the kid's alive. Hopefully healthy, too.

"Congratulations. You two have a boy."

Boy. It's a boy. I have a son. Sweet. The Vremeni name shall live on. Why can I not shake the feeling we forgot something though? Ugh! My arm is killing me!

"Alright then. We need to run a few tests to make sure both mother and child are healthy. And you should get that arm of yours checked out, Mr. Vremeni."

"Arm? Doctor, what are you talking about… Oh Monty! Pov, your arm! What happened to it?"

"You broke it with your semblance! No, don't touch it! AAAAAAHHHH!"

This hurts! This hurts! I can't believe Yang did this! I can't really blame her, though. Not like she can really control her semblance. Yeesh, she looks scared. I haven't seen her this scared since the day she was falsely accused of breaking that one guy's leg during the Vytal Tournament all those years ago. What was his name again? Marcus? Ow! My arm.

"It's fine, Yang. Not your fault. I blame your semblance. I gotta go get this looked at. I'll be back later."

Ow! Why the hell did I let her talk me into clasping her hand during this whole thing? I should have known this would happen.

"Povelitel?"

Maybe she can help my arm. Kind of convenient that I would meet them right outside the room.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. You come all this way for the kid?"

"Indeed, Povelitel. Your mother insisted upon it. What happened to your arm?"

Just the point I was waiting for them to make.

"Yang broke it with her semblance while we were in there."

"Really, what exactly is her semblance?"

"She draws power from hits she takes, damage she receives in battle, and adds it to her own physical strength."

"Oh dear. Well if that's true, it's no wonder she broke your arm so easily. Would you like me to fix it for you, sweetheart?"

"Thank you, mom."

* _Catherine uses her healing semblance to fix Povelitel's arm_ *

"Sweet. All patched up."

"Well of course. Who else is going to feed and change the baby when the mother doesn't feel like it? Ask your father that question."

Son of a bitch! Maybe I should have left my arm broken a little while longer. Too late now. Dammit! Whatever.

"Alright, I'm headed back in there. I'll come and get you later. Go wait in the waiting room or something. I don't know. Later."

* _back in the delivery room_ *

"You alright there, hot stuff?"

"I am, how 'bout you, Pov?"

"Better now. I'm glad I ran into my mother out there."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Vremeni. I just wanted to say that your son is perfectly healthy. Congratulations."

* _nurse hands the baby to Yang_ *

"Thanks, nurse. Oh, he's so cute! Look Pov, he has your eyes."

"Well, kid's most definitely got your hair."

He may not have a lot of hair right now, but it definitely ain't mine. It's very blonde, even more so than Yang's. I didn't think that was possible.

"What should we name him, Pov? How about Sapphire?"

What? Is Yang crazy?

"That's a girl's name. We're not calling him that. We could name him Scott. That's a boy's name."

"Uh, no. That sounds dumb. How about Peter, after your old man."

The hell is Yang smoking? Why even suggest naming him after dad?

"Trust me, Yang. You don't want to do that. He tried forcing that name on me when I was born. Same goes for my sister. Naming my kid after him would only boost dad's ego."

* _Povelitel takes the kid_ *

"Alright. How about we try something unique? How about… Kagayaki?"

"That still sounds like a girl's name. So no. But it's close."

Think, Vremeni. What do you call this kid? Kagayaki, Kogayaki, Kogay, Kogey. Wait, I think I have it!

"What about… Kogane?"

"Kogane?"

"Yeah, just fell in my head. I think it has a nice ring to it. What do you think, Yang?"

"Hmm. You're right, Pov. It does have a nice ring to it. Yes, Kogane. Kogane Branwen Vremeni."

Wonder where she came up with a middle name like 'Branwen'. Probably after her uncle Qrow Branwen. He did train Yang and Ruby, after all.

"Then it's settled. Kogane Vremeni."

* _baby starts squealing_ *

"I think he likes it, Pov."

"Good, 'cause I ain't creative enough to think of any more names. Nor will I try."

"I must say, you two have chosen a lovely name for him. Anyway, would you like to start having visitors come in to see the baby?"

That nurse is right! We still need to let my parents and the others come in.

* _hands Kogane to Yang_ *

"Sure. I'll go and grab them. I'll be right back. See ya, Yang. Kogane."

* _Povelitel goes to waiting room_ *

Wow, I can tell everyone's worried about Yang. I can see Ruby literally shaking rose petals. Time to put them at ease.

"Ahem."

* _Ruby, Weiss, and Blake run up to Povelitel, shouting questions at him. Taiyang, Qrow, and Povelitel's parents also walk up to him_ *

I feel crowded. I can't make out what anyone is saying. I can barely hear myself think. Let's see if I can get some quiet from them.

* _raises his hand for silence_ *

"Would you like to see them?"

"YES!"

Wow, so that's what it's like to have 7 people shout the same word to you at once.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Well, here comes everyone to see me and my baby. I hope they love him as much as I do. I already feel like I'm doing better than Raven.

"Yang? Are you alright?"

Such a concerned little sister, Ruby is.

"Yes Rubes. I'm fine. I'm just fine. Both me, and my son, are just fine."

"Son? A boy? It's a boy. I have a nephew. Yay!"

"Ha, told you it would be a boy. Pay up, Tai."

"Whatever, Qrow. Fine, here's your 20 lien."

Really? Dad and Qrow were betting on the gender of my baby? Why am I even surprised? Of course they would do something like that.

"Well, does he have a name, Yang?"

"Yeah, he's got to have a name."

Ah, Blake and Weiss. Always right to the point.

"He does. Everyone, may I introduce you to my son, Kogane Branwen Vremeni."

"Killer name."

Oh course Qrow would think that. 'Branwen' is his middle name.

"Can I hold him, Yang?"

"Sure Ruby. Just be careful."

* _hands the baby to Ruby._ *

"Hi there. I'm your Aunt Ruby. Oh my gosh, you're so _cute!_ I just want you to know, that I'm going to spoil you mercilessly. I'll feed you so many cookies that you'll turn into a piggy. A little piggy! Oink oink oink oink oink oink!"

* _baby starts giggling_ *

Kogane seems to be unable to contain himself around the adorableness that is his aunt. And Ruby seems to be unable to contain herself around the adorableness that is her nephew, she's smothering him with kisses.

"Alright, pig girl. Let everyone else have a turn with him."

* _after everyone else has had a turn with him_ *

"Alright folks, I'm afraid you have to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Leave it to a doctor to be a total killjoy. Great.

"Wait. Before you all go, can you come here, I want to take a pic with you guys before you're Ko-gone-e. Huh? Huh? Nothing? Not even you?"

Even my own baby is giving me an annoyed glance.

"If nothing else, I hope that the kid inherits my sense of humor."

"Oh, like yours is much better than mine, Pov."

"Not much, but still better."

Note to self, get back at Pov for that comment once you're out of the hospital.

* * *

 **Another chapter down! Huzzah! Before I say much, let me establish one thing:**

 **Kogane loosely translates out to 'golden one' in Japanese.**

 **This chapter was, like I said, me attempting to write fluff. I hope I did well. For those of you who want more fighting in my story, please be patient. I do have some more fight scenes planned for later on. Just give me a couple more chapters to get everything in place. After that, I assure you, there will be violence, and lots of it.**

 **How do you guys think Yang would do as a mother? Personally, I think that she'll be very careful with the kid, and herself. She wouldn't want the baby to grow up the same way she did, without a mother. A real mother. Summer was nice and all, but not Yang's real mom. At the same time though, I imagine that once he's old enough, (or maybe sooner) Yang will start teaching the kid the way of the punch, as well as the way of the pun. Hopefully Povelitel stops her from doing at least one of those things. (kid needs to know how to defend himself.) Lastly, I imagine Yang would struggle at first, mothering doesn't seem like her kind of thing, but she'll learn eventually. If what you think is different, let me know. I want to write as realistically as possible. Just be nice. I will not tolerate flames.**

 **The next update will be on Tuesday. Be prepared, I have a 3 day break from work coming up, and I intend to post a chapter each of those days. So until that 3 day break, leave some feedback in the form of a follow, a favorite, and a review. See you Tuesday. Hasta la vista, baby!**


	16. Quoth the Raven, Part 2

**Hey guys, what's up? Y'all good? Good. I have another chapter for you guys. And here it is. I don't have much else to say, so let's get on with it.**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

* _5 months after Kogane's birth. Vremeni household_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

"Is Kogane asleep?"

"Out like a light, Yang."

"Good. Then I'm going to bed, too."

"Right behind ya, Yang."

I'm so glad Kogane is the heavy sleeper type, just like his father. It really takes a lot out of me to have to get up in the middle of the night and feed him, or change him, or comfort him after a nightmare. I really should make Pov do it more often. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. For now, I just want to sleep.

"Good night, Pov."

"Night, Yang."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* _in the dream world. Beacon courtyard_ *

What? Where am I? Am I back at Beacon's courtyard? I graduated a long time ago. Why am I here?

Oh no. Not her. Not her! Anyone but her!

"Yang, it's time we talked again."

DAMMIT!

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Raven? Just leave me alone! It's too late to talk."

"On the contrary, Yang. It's very much time that we talk again. I have been trying to get in contact with you for some time now. For some reason, I have had a difficult time finding you alone so that we may talk."

"Yeah, it's called having a life, Raven. Try it sometime."

I find some amusement in seeing the look of anger in Raven's face. Small payback for all that she's done to me. Hopefully I can keep making her angry like that.

"Do not speak to me like that, Yang! You _will_ come to me, tonight! At the old, abandoned dust building on the far side of Vale."

Tonight?! Is this woman crazy!?

"Why tonight? Can't it wait?"

"As a matter of fact, no! It cannot, Yang. Now come here, now!"

"No! I don't want just another warning about this Salem person from you. I don't want to be let down again."

"This is not a request, Yang. I do not intend to let you down. You will come to me, or else…"

* _baby crying_ *

* _Yang wakes up_ *

Oh, thank Monty. I always thought Kogane waking up in the middle of the night would be a pain, but for now, I'm thankful.

"Yan'? Wha' happened? It's 1:00 in the morning."

"It's nothing, Pov. I'll check on Koge."

* _one diaper change later_ *

"Are you sure it's nothing, Yang? I could feel you tossing and turning in your sleep."

Should I really tell him about my nightmare with Raven? Might as well. I'm too tired to argue.

"It's my mother again."

"What does Raven want now?"

"She said she wants to talk with me again. I think I'm just going to ignore her again."

"No. No you're not."

What? What does he mean 'no'? Why does he think he can stop me?

"I am _not_ in the mood for another insomniac episode from you, Yang. I know you don't want much to do with Raven. Frankly, neither do I. but you will never get her off your back unless you tell her to hit the road. Now, we're going so you can tell her. Get ready, now."

Well, when he puts it like that, it actually sounds like a good idea. Maybe I can get Raven to leave me alone, forever. I need to focus on my own life, my own family, my own child. Raven had her chance with her child, and she blew it. Wait, child…

"What about Kogane? We can't just leave him here."

"Damn, you're right, Yang. And it's too late to find a babysitter. I guess we just take him with us. Not many other options. Now, where did your mother say to meet her?"

* * *

* _Abandoned dust building on the far side of Vale_ *

* _Raven's P.O.V_ *

Yang had better show up tonight. And I hope she comes alone, without that, that, _boy._ I still cannot believe that she married him. If she does come alone, I should take her with me, make sure she never sees him again. I still remember the shock when I found out she was getting married.

* * *

* _flashback. Set during Yang and Povelitel's wedding._ *

 _Well, this is it. Today is the day. Today is finally the day. The day that I take my daughter and start training her to defeat Salem. I will also take her away from that boy she is dating. She might hate me at first, but I'm sure with time, she will see that it was for the better. Now, where is she? My sources said that she'll be at the park today. Probably taking a nice stroll. If that is the case, it shall be easy to kidnap her without anyone seeing._

 _Wait, what is this? It looks like some sort of ceremony. A wedding. Is that why Yang is here? Is she a guest? If so, it shall be difficult to kidnap her, but not impossible. Now let's see, is she amongst the crowd? I see a lamb Faunus. No, not Yang. I see who appears to be the high general of Vacuo, can't remember his name. Still not Yang. I see Qrow. Wait, Qrow? What is my brother doing here? Does he know who's getting married? Is it possible that the one getting married is…?_

 _No. That's not possible._

 _Perhaps Yang is one of the bridesmaids. Let's see, there's a girl in a simple blue dress. A girl with white hair and a similar white dress, obviously a Schnee. A girl in a black floor length dress and a bow on her head. And a girl with a red, knee length dress. I recognize the last 3 as Yang's old teammates, but still no Yang. Is Yang really the one getting…?_

 _NO! It can't be!_

 _Let's see, who's the groom? Is it a friend of Yang's? If so, where is she? It looks like…_

 _That boy she said she was dating all those years ago. No. No! Say it isn't so!_

*music starts playing*

 _Is that Taiyang? And he's walking down the aisle with… No! I don't believe it. It is possible. It can be. It is so._

 _This is Yang's wedding._

 _How could Yang go and marry him?! I still think he only wants Yang for her body. Is this the only way he'd get her to sleep with him? By getting married? If so, he'll probably abandon her as soon as he gets what he wants. He better not, if he wants to live._

 _"Hello, and welcome everyone to this union. We are here to lawfully wed Yang Xiao Long and Povelitel Vremeni. Before we begin, if anyone in attendance has any good reason as to why these two should not be wed, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace."_

*Raven screams really loud, but covers her mouth*

 _Oh, damn! I hope they didn't hear me. I don't need anyone knowing that I'm here. Hopefully they think that sound was just a bird. But still, I have many objections to this union._

 _"Very well, then. Povelitel Vremeni, do you take this woman, Yang Xiao Long, to be your wife? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"_

 _"I do."_

 _Of course he'd say yes, that's the only way he'd get what he wants._

 _"And do you, Yang Xiao Long, take this man, Povelitel Vremeni, to be your husband? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"_

 _Please say 'I don't'. Please say 'I don't'._

 _"Hell yeah, I do!"_

 _DAMMIT!_

 _"Um, very well then. By the power granted to me by the great lord, Monty Oum, I hereby pronounce this couple to be husband and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss your bride."_

 _*_ Povelitel kisses Yang _*_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _*_ At the reception _*_

 _I still don't believe it. Yang has married this boy. They're dancing together now. I still can't believe it. This boy will not treat Yang with the respect she greatly deserves._

 _Wait, what is the boy looking at? It seems as though, he's looking at…_

 _Me._

 _He sees me! I must get out of here._

 _*End flashback*_

Yang had better come alone. I don't want to deal with the boy she decided to marry. Here she comes now. Took her long enough. Damn! She has the boy with her. What is that in her arms?

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

This is it. It's finally time to tell my mother to go away, forever. Let me focus on my family.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, Yang."

"Sorry, Raven. Not really, but Pov and I now have a very compelling reason to take things slow for a while."

Stay sleeping, my sweet son, I will protect you from your grandmother. She will not hurt you the same way she hurt me.

"Is that, a baby?"

"Yes, Raven. It is a baby. _My_ baby. Mine and his. And I do not want to hear any crap from you about it. Besides, he's still sleeping."

"* _angry growl_ * Very well, then. I called you here so that you may come with me. The time is nigh that we draw out Salem and defeat her. And I shall need your help to do that, Yang. You and your incredible power. Come with me, and I shall give you all the answers you've been seeking your entire life."

Really? She's offering me everything I've wanted nearly my entire life. Should I accept? Why do I feel as though I shouldn't? I thought I would feel more excited about getting what I wanted. But I still feel like she'll say something I won't like. Plus, I still need to take care of Kogane. She had her chance, it's too late.

"I won't go with you, Raven. It's too late. I have my own life now. My own family. A loving husband, and a beautiful child. I don't need you anymore. I've wasted too much of my life searching for answers. It's time I focused on other things."

There it is. That look of anger that I enjoy seeing on her. It's kind of fun to piss off Raven.

"I _insist_ that you come with me, Yang. If you don't, all of Remnant may fall. Besides, what do you _really_ know about being a mother?"

WHAT?! How _dare_ this woman, _this woman,_ of all people, criticize my parenting skills.

"I know more than you! At least I didn't abandon my son the instant he popped out! At least I'm trying!"

"Plus, didn't you tell me about how you played surrogate mother to your sister, Ruby, after Summer died?"

Pov always did have my back. And he's right. I think I love him even more now.

"Exactly! Thank you, Pov!"

"You shut the hell up, boy. This is between me and her. You don't get an opinion."

* _Yang's eyes go red_ *

"You do not get to speak to Povelitel like that, Raven! He has shown me more love in one day than you ever have my entire life! You self centered, uncaring, bitch!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! Yang Xiao Long, _I am your mothe…!_ "

" ** _My name's Yang Vremeni, now!_** "

She can glare at me all she wants. Nothing will make me back down. Nothing!

* _Kogane starts crying._ *

Except maybe that. What happened? He looks so scared. Did I do this? Did I wake him up and scare him with my yelling? Oh Monty Oum, what have I done?!

* _Yang's eyes go back to lilac, and she walks back over to Povelitel_ *

"Nononononono! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Mommy didn't mean to wake you, mommy didn't mean to scare you! My little golden one! Shh!"

* _keeps crying_ *

What do I do to get him to calm down? Think Yang, think!

"Pov, what was that song your mother sang to him last time she was here? The one she said she came up with? Uhhh…"

 _If I… could save time… in the bottles of… time. Then I could save all of the… time!_

* * *

* _Raven's P.O.V_ *

Jeez, if those are the kinds of lullabies this boy's mother sang to him as a baby, it's no wonder he turned out as messed up as he did. The child will never calm down with a song like that. If yang, or the boy won't give him a song, then perhaps I can calm down my… grandson.

I still can't believe that I have a grandson. He is quite adorable, I must admit. I might not have been a very good mother, but perhaps I could be a decent grandmother, if I can get Yang to come with me.

"No, Yang. Mom's song did not go like that. It went more like this:"

* _Povelitel takes Kogane from Yang's arms, and starts singing_ *

 _If I could save time in a bottle,_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do,_  
 _Is to save every day_  
 _'Til eternity passes away,_  
 _Just to spend them with you._  
 _If I could make days last forever,_  
 _If words could make wishes come true,_  
 _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_  
 _Again would spend them with you._  
 _But there never seems to be enough time_  
 _To do the things you want to do,_  
 _Once you find them._  
 _I've looked around enough to know_  
 _That you're the one I want to go_  
 _Through time with._

 _*Kogane stops crying, but still has tears on his face*_

I have to admit, it is a soothing melody. Perfectly suited for a lullaby.

"Give him here, Pov. I think I remember the rest of the song."

* _Hands Kogane to Yang_ *

 _If I had a box just for wishes,_  
 _And dreams that had never come true,_  
 _The box would be empty,_  
 _Except for the memory_  
 _Of how they were answered by you._  
 _But there never seems to be enough time_  
 _To do the things you want to do_  
 _Once you find them._  
 _I've looked around enough to know_  
 _That you're the one I want to go_  
 _Through time with._

 _*The baby falls back asleep*_

It was a nice song, I will give that to the boy. Perhaps, just perhaps, there is a slight chance that maybe I've been giving him a bit of a hard time.

"Alright, can we wrap this up? The only things you're going to 'draw out' with all your shouting and negativity, are the Grimm."

Never mind. This boy is just as rude as he's always been.

"Pov's right, Raven. Are we done here? I'm not going with you."

If Yang thinks this is the end of it, she is sorely mistaken. Perhaps it would be better if I let her think this is over, and catch her off guard in a few days time.

"So be it. I shall contact you again. Farewell."

I fell like I should do more. More to get Yang to trust me. She will never fully work with me if she does not trust me. Perhaps if I show her something I haven't shown anyone in a long time. Yes, I must show her that.

I must show her my caring side.

"Wait. Before you go, may I … hold, your son?"

Why must you hold him like that, Yang? As though I just asked you to have him taken away forever? I understand wanting to protect your child, but still.

"Please Yang? I know I wasn't always there for you, and I am sorry. But I did get to hold you, once. And I want to hold my grandson. Even if it is only once."

But it won't be just once. Not that Yang needs to know that yet. No Yang, don't look to the boy for answers. He won't help.

"It's up to you, Yang. She's your mother, not mine."

I knew it.

* _Yang holds out Kogane to Raven_ *

"Thank you, Yang."

* _Kogane opens his eyes, and starts whimpering in fear_ *

Why is he looking at me like that? Wait, did I put my mask back on? Crap! That's what's scaring him.

* _takes of mask_ *

"You do not need to be afraid of me, little one. I am your grandmother. I must admit, you look almost exactly the same as your mother did at that age."

He most certainly has Yang's face. The only real differences are the eyes, and that Yang had much more hair, even as a baby.

"You are adorable, I will give you that. Just like your mom was."

* _Kogane closes his eyes, and Raven kisses him on the forehead_ *

I shall see you shortly. Until then, I wish you only pleasant dreams, little…

"Tell me, Yang. What is his name?"

"His full name is Kogane Branwen Vremeni."

It has a nice ring to it. Though, I think I prefer the sound of 'Kogane Branwen Xiao Long'. Or perhaps just 'Kogane Branwen'. _Anything_ except this boy's last name.

* _Hands him back to Yang_ *

"Goodbye."

* * *

* _4 days later. At the park_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

I'm happy that Yang finally stuck it to her mother. Raven will finally leave us alone. Now we can enjoy the simple stuff again, like a peaceful walk through the park.

"Hey, Pov? Could you hold Koge for a minute? I want to stretch my arms."

"Huh? Sure Yang."

* _takes Kogane_ *

"Thanks, sweet."

"No prob, Yang. Go and stretch your arms a bit."

It feels really good being able to stretch from time to time.

"You know, Pov. I don't think I say this often enough, but I love yo… MMMMMPHPHPH!"

What?! What the hell is going on!? Where's Yang! Is she getting dragged through that portal?

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Sweet Oum! What's happening to me?! What's going on? Where the hell am I? It looks like I'm in an abandoned building. Who did this to me.

"One thing you should know about me, Yang: I don't respond well to the answer 'no'."

Her again?! I thought I had seen the last of her.

"Why did you take me here, Raven?"

"The time to strike Salem is coming. And I will need your help to do it. You have incredible power, and I must teach you to harness it."

What does she mean by 'incredible power'? Why is she being so vague? Why did she take me from Pov and Koge?

"So what? You just went and took my from my friends? My family? My husband? My _son?_ "

"Your friends and family are of little consequence. If they cannot protect themselves, they do not deserve your protection, your friendship or compassion. But, as for your son, I assure you that I shall go back for him later on tonight. Kogane will be much safer with us. Especially away from his father. I have not yet said this to you Yang, but I hate your husband. He is lazy, undisciplined, and has very little respect. He seems to be that kind of guy who sleeps with several women, and doesn't care about any of those women. He'll probably forget about you, and the baby by tonight, if he hasn't already. He was never really there for you, and he never will be."

WHAT?! How dare she say such awful things about Pov! I oughta…!

"Y'know, if you're gonna gossip about someone behind their back, you best make sure they're not behind _your_ back."

He made it? He made it! Pov and Koge made it through! Wow, Pov is the only person I know that can strike a badass pose while holding a baby.

* _Yang hugs them_ *

"What? How the hell did you find us, boy?"

"I used my semblance to get through the portal, of course. And I'm getting really damn sick and tired of you badmouthing me. You claim I was never there for her, like you were? If I was never there for her, who was it who protected Yang when some drunk bastard tried to rape her during our last year at Beacon? Who was it who was at her side when her pet dog, Zwei died? Who was it who gave her nothing but support when her arm was sliced off, despite the constant cold shoulder? Who was it who found a way to get said arm reattached?"

He's right. Pov was there for me throughout all those horrible times. He has always had my back. And he always will. It's time I had his back.

"Pov was always there for me, Raven. You never were. If you want me to even _consider_ cooperating with you, you will not hurt him in any way!"

"… So be it, Yang. However, after Salem has been defeated, I cannot guarantee his safety. Especially around me. Get some rest. We have a hard few weeks ahead of us."

* * *

 ** _Time in a Bottle_ © ****Jim Croce. I own nothing having to do with the song, or the song itself. All copyrights belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. Used for entertainment purposes only.**

 **There, now that I'm confident that I can't be sued, let's get this authors note on!**

 **I decided to use _Time in a Bottle_ for several reasons. 1. I'm not creative enough to think of my own lullaby. 2. I like the song. 3. It is a slight reference to my original draft. In the original draft of this story, the character who eventually became Povelitel was going to have a super speed semblance, similar to Quicksilver. That's why I used his song from the movie _Days of Future Past_ (© Marvel/20th Century Fox). In fact, he would have been nicknamed 'Quicksilver', and he would have made Ruby look like a handicapped turtle by comparison. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought that the idea of 2 characters having a speed semblance seemed dumb. So I changed it. I think it was for the better, honestly.**

 **Also, Yang's screwed up lyrics to the song aren't mine either. They came from a certain popular YouTube channel called 'How It Should Have Ended'. Specifically, their video: 'How X-Men: Days of Future Past Should Have Ended'. Check out the channel, it's worth your time.**

 **I would greatly appreciate a follow, a favorite, a review, and any other feedback.**

 **The next update will be tomorrow. So until then, stay tuned, we're almost done.**


	17. The Golden Crow of Time

**Hey guys, I have returned. And I have something special going into this chapter. No, not another wedding or baby. This will be a bit more on the weird side. Let's see what it is.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _Set a few days after Raven kidnapped Yang. Abandoned building_ *

* _Raven's P.O.V_ *

* * *

How is it possible that Yang's power has not yet awakened? We have been working tirelessly for the last few days, and still nothing. Where is she, anyway? I have not seen her all day. I see the boy. I still don't know why he's here. He in no way will help to defeat Salem. But perhaps he knows where she is.

"You there, boy. Where is Yang?"

"I have a name, you know."

Does he really think that I care about what his name is? I just need to find my daughter.

"Do not play with me, boy! Where is Yang? Tell me!"

"Yang? Oh, uh, she went around back. She'll be here shortly."

So she went outside did she? She had better hope she wasn't seen, we need to be as covert as possible. I need to bring her in. Wait, why is the boy blocking my path? Is he asking for a death wish?

"But I wouldn't bother her if I were you, Raven. She's, err, feeding Kogane."

Oh. Perhaps for once, I should heed this boy's words. It would be incredibly awkward if I caught her in that position. I remember when Taiyang caught me in a similar position with Yang, the day before I disappeared. That was incredibly awkward, there were tears. I never knew Tai was such a crybaby until that day. All I did was yell.

* _Yang comes back in carrying Kogane_ *

"Hey Pov. Man, this kid has a bigger stomach than you. I thought he would never stop."

"Vremeni family trait. What can I say?"

So all of them are bottomless pits? I hope I can teach my grandson to not be disgusting. No matter, it's time to get down to business.

"Yang, I need to talk to you."

"What now, Raven? More training with 'incredible power' you still won't tell me anything about?"

"No. It's time that I finally told you about these powers. Gave you answers. Tell me, Yang, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

What? Fairy tales? What does this have to do with anything? How is this going to give me answers?

"Answer me, Yang Xiao Long!"

Why does she insist on calling me that? 'Yang Xiao Long' is no more. She was a great girl, but now, she's 'Yang Vremeni'. And I think 'Yang Vremeni' is better anyway. I have to get that through her head.

"It's Yang Vremeni now. And if I were forced to choose, I would say 'The story of the Seasons'. That's the one I always wanted Summer to read to me and Ruby when we were kids."

I remember as a kid, Ruby always said she wanted to be one of the Maidens. I always found that funny. I wonder what Pov's favorite is. Wonder what Kogane's favorite will be.

"My personal favorite was the one about the Golden Crow of Time."

Is Pov reading my mind? What am I thinking right now? I'm thinking that I don't remember that fairy tale. Golden Crow of Time?

"What does this whole thing about fairy tales have to do with anything, Raven?"

"I was just getting to that, Yang. The boy actually gave the answer I was looking for. Do you remember how that one goes?"

"No Raven. I don't."

"I do. I think it went like this:"

* * *

 _The Golden Crow of Time._

 _Once, there was a crow. A powerful crow with amazing power. But he was alone, and bitter. He had no friends. No one wanted to be his friend, because they were all jealous of his power. But one day, he met a young boy with golden hair._

 _"_ _Hello there, Mr. Crow."_

 _"_ _What do you want, boy?" The Crow said._

 _"_ _I'm just looking for a friend. I don't have many." The boy said, sadly._

 _"_ _Why not?"Asked the crow._

 _"_ _I don't know. People just seem to not like me. I try to be friendly, but no one wants to be my friend. I am the son of a professional fighter and a navy boat driver. A cruiser and a bruiser. I think people are afraid of me because my parents are so scary."_

 _The crow was surprised. He wondered how anyone could be so mean to this boy. He could see that the boy was sad, rather than bitter. The crow felt he was beyond saving, but not the boy. So he agreed to the boy's friend. They spent much time together. With time, the crow began to see that he did not have to be bitter. He began to understand compassion, and friendship. When he began to accept these things, the crow got even more powerful. His feathers became as golden as the boy's hair, and he also gained immortality._

 _One day, the crow decided to give something to the boy as a way to say thanks for his friendship._

 _"_ _I would like to give you my powers." The crow said._

 _"_ _Really!?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it's the least I could do since you showed me friendship."_

 _So the crow gave his power to the boy, and the boy used his power to make some new friends, bring about world friendship, and smite those who wished ill upon the world, who were enemies of friendship. No matter how powerful the bad guys were, the boy's power was always stronger. There was peace._

 _But one day, the boy became an old man, and he sadly passed away. When he did, the powers went back to the crow. He then vowed to find someone else just like the boy, someone to give his power to. Someone to call friend. Someone who could bring about peace whenever evil reared its ugly head. He did this throughout all of time, thus making him the golden crow of time._

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

Now I remember that story, it's a nice story. I think Koge liked it too, he looks so peaceful sleeping with a smile on his face like that.

"So there you have it, Yang."

What? There I have what? What is Raven talking about?

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"What if I told you that that story was true?"

What? How can that story be true? It's just a children's story. Nothing else.

"I had that same look of surprise on my face when I found out, Yang. But it's true. You'd be surprised how many of Remnant's myths and legends are actually real. The legend of silver eyes, the seasons story you love so much, and the golden crow. It's all true, and it's you, you now have the power of the golden crow."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes it's true. It's no surprise you're skeptical. Very few actually believe in this story, and even fewer have seen the golden crow in action. Not even Ozpin, possibly the most intelligent individual on Remnant, knows of the golden crow. But there have been many throughout history, Joan Arc, Grey Wukong, and now you. You have all the signs. You have very golden hair, and you are the daughter of a cruiser and a bruiser. Taiyang always enjoyed leaving large bruises on criminals he beat up. And as a child, I very much enjoyed cruising around town in my motorcycle. A motorcycle that I understand your father had repainted and gave to you."

Really? Bumblebee used to belong to my mother? Why would dad not tell me that? Even more important, is what Raven says true? Do I really have special powers due to this 'golden crow'? Is this what she expects to beat Salem with? But most important of all…

"Is that the only reason you came back to me? Because I have this golden crow power? Would you still leave me if I didn't have these powers?"

"No, Yang. Even if someone else had the power of the golden crow, I would have come to recruit you to help me defeat Salem. You're still my daughter."

"Then why did you leave me?! Did you ever care about me?"

"Of course I did, Yang. I still do care about you. I left to protect you. Before you were born, I discovered the existence of Salem, and Team STRQ did everything we could to stop her plans whenever we could. We nearly died so many times. When you were a baby, one of her agents kidnapped you and tried to kill you. He tried feeding you to a pack of Grimm. I killed the Grimm, and rescued you. But that's when I knew I had to leave. You needed to learn how to take care of yourself, fight for yourself. Plus, I'm a dangerous person. I didn't want to drag you down. I didn't want you to die before living a full life. If I had stayed, you likely would have. I don't regret leaving, I don't regret being away for so long. But I do regret not always being there for you. I do wish I could have spent more time with you, even though I know I couldn't. I know you may not think it Yang, but I do love you. I do. I love Kogane too. And your husband is maybe starting to slightly grow on me."

"Well, that's a start."

"Yes it is, so don't push me, boy."

* _Yang starts crying and is hugged by Raven_ *

"Th-thank you, Rav-"

NO! If she finally gave me my answers, told me why she left me, admitted that she actually does love me, she deserves to be called something else, she deserves to be called…

"Thank you… mom."

* * *

* _Raven's P.O.V_ *

She did it. She finally called me mom. That's something I've been wanting for a long time. Maybe now, we can start bonding.

"But if I may ask, mom, why not send the Maidens after Salem, or my sister? She has silver eyes."

I see there is much left for Yang to learn. Time for her to get an education.

"You sound like Qrow. He too believed that the Maidens are what can defeat Salem, but he's wrong. I can't believe that Ozpin actually agrees with my brother. I've seen what Salem can do. The Maidens can help, but they'll never be able to beat her. Plus, one of the Maidens is actually in the employ of Salem right now. As for the silver eyed warrior, the last one to go up against Salem wound up dead."

"Summer?"

"Yes Yang, Summer. She was a good woman. Trust me, only the golden crow can defeat Salem once and for all. So let's get back to training."

* * *

* _A few weeks later_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* ** _KABOOM_** *

Wh-What?! What the hell was that?! Did something just explode?!

* _sirens wailing_ *

What in the name of Monty Oum is going on?!

"Pov!"

At least Yang and Kogane are alright.

"Yang! What the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know! Something just blew up in the center of Vale! I think it was a bomb! We need to get out there! People need our help!"

"Alright. What are we waiting for?"

"Let me just leave Kogane with mom."

* _airships come in, releasing soldiers_ *

Are those Mistral airships? Why are they releasing soldiers? Why are they shooting people?!

* _in the city of Vale_ *

"What do we do now, Yang?"

"We fight!"

Wait a second, is that Lucas?

"Lucas? What is going on?"

"I don't know! All I saw was a bomb getting dropped and Mistral troops started shooting everyone. Not to mention all these Grimm. We need to … uuuuuuuuhhhhh!"

* _Lucas is impaled by the claws of a Beowulf_ *

" ** _NO!_** "

* _Povelitel kills the Beowulf_ *

"Lucas, talk to me, man. Talk!"

Oh my Oum! There's so much blood! A puddle of blood!

"Pove…litel. I… * _coughs up blood_ * Tell… your wife… she's hot!"

* _Lucas dies_ *

No! NO! I can't believe it. My Teammate, one of my best friends. Gone. And his last words, one of his many sexual remarks. Son of a bitch! Whoever did this will pay.

"Povelitel! Come here."

So, she finally decides to start calling me by my real name. Whatever, anything to get out of here.

"Raven, what the hell is going on? Where's Yang? Where's Kogane?"

"They're fine. I sent them back. As for what's happening, I'll tell you this, Salem's plan has begun."

* * *

 **Can someone say, 'Deus Ex Machina'? That's the best way I can describe the whole 'golden crow of time' powers I came up with. But will they be enough to defeat Salem? Keep reading to find out.**

 **As you can tell, my fairy tale writing skills suck. I came up with it a long time ago, long before I knew about Ruby's silver eyes thing. When I came up with the original draft, I always intended for Yang to be the main character of this fic. That's why I gave her the incredible OP powers. Again, this was long before I knew about Ruby's incredible OP powers.**

 **The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Until then, I want you to leave me some feedback. C'mon, the follow, favorite, and review buttons are right below you. How hard can it be? Until the next chapter, see ya real soon!**


	18. Fighting Cinder and meeting Salem

**I'm not even going to try this time. I literally have nothing to say here. Let's just get this chapter over and done with.**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _3 years after Salem began her new attack, at the abandoned building they use as a hideout_ *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I can't believe we've spent 3 whole years in this hell hole of a city. Salem's pretty much won, the new Great War has pretty much been lost, and both humans and Faunus are being pushed closer to extinction every day. Is it still possible to win this war at this point? Yang's golden crow powers still haven't shown up. Our only hope is to take out Salem's agents and draw her out. At least, that's what Raven says. I still don't know if that's possible. We have no allies.

"Daddy?"

At least I still have some joy left in this world.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Where mommy?"

"Your mom went out into Vale to fight some bad guys. She'll be back later."

At least, I hope. These days, even stepping outside for a minute can be deadly. Whenever one of us steps out to fight Salem's agents, or the Grimm, there's no guarantee that we'll come back alive.

"Hey, Pov. Koge."

I guess today is not a death day. Thank Oum.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Hi, mommy."

* _Yang hugs Kogane and kisses Povelitel_ *

"Still nothing?"

"No, Pov. Only a pack of Grimm. Nothing new."

I expected as much. It's rare that we actually come across someone who actually works for Salem. Maybe tomorrow will hold more luck. I'm not counting on it, though.

* * *

* _the next day, in the city of Vale_ *

Another day, another pack of Grimm. Nothing else. Wait, who is that? It looks like…

Cinder. Cinder and her dumb friends.

That's impossible! They were locked up a long time ago. Did they escape? Are they working for Salem? If they are, they won't be for much longer. Just have to sneak behind them, and…

* _Cinder strikes Povelitel_ *

"Well, well. Look who it is. Blondie's little boy toy. How have you been?"

"Just fine. How's your face, Cinder? And Megan, nice arm."

I remember now, last time I saw this bitch, Ruby swung her scythe at her face, giving her that hideous scar. And I thought Yang's arm scar was unpleasant to look at. Oh well, I barely notice it now. I also remember having Mark here get shot by his own bullets. That must be why his arm was amputated. Why not get a mechanical arm then?

"Yeah, my arm's gone thanks to you. I really owe you one for causing my arm to be amputated. And my name's Mercury!"

Mercury! That's what this guy's name is. Now I remember. Oh well, Not like I'll remember again, I don't care about a dead man's name.

* * *

* _Third person P.O.V_ *

Povelitel drew his sword and prepared to attack. Cinder stepped back and allowed Emerald and Mercury to attack Povelitel. He ran forward and swung the Blade of Ghidorah at them. They both jumped out of the way and went on the offensive. Emerald swung her bladed weapons at Povelitel. He ducked out of the way and blocked them with his sword.

It was at this point that Mercury decided to attack. He kicked at Povelitel, who fell to the ground. When he got back up, Emerald cast her illusion semblance on him. He saw dozens of Emeralds and Mercurys, all laughing at him. Povelitel was incredibly confused, but still tried to attack. Every time he swung at them, they disappeared, though. In reality, he was just swinging at thin air. As he was swinging, the real Emerald got behind him and prepared to finish him off.

Before she could, though, a rapier came out of nowhere and stabbed Emerald. At once, all the alternate Emeralds and Mercurys disappeared. Povelitel looked behind him and saw Emerald being stabbed. He also saw who it was that did the stabbing. He saw 5 people he never expected to see again.

"Mary? Azazel? Ruby, Weiss, Blake?" He said.

"Hello, Povelitel. Long time no see. We thought you were dead. Same goes for Lucas and Yang. Where are they?" Mary said.

"Yeah, where is my sister?" Asked Ruby.

"Yang's fine, I'll take you back to her later. As for Lucas, he really is dead. I saw him die right in front of me. I'm sorry." Povelitel said sadly.

Mary and Azazel were also sad to hear that their teammate was dead. Seeing Povelitel gave them hope that he was also still alive. What they forgot about, was Mercury and Cinder, and they were mad about their own dead teammate, Emerald. Mercury shot at them, grabbing their attention.

"We'll take on Cinder. You three get Mercury." Povelitel said.

With that, Ruby Weiss and Blake distracted Mercury and led him away. Mary, Azazel, and Povelitel then focused on Cinder.

Povelitel ran forward and swung his sword at her, but she simply knocked him back. Mary and Azazel then went in, swinging their weapons at her. But they were unable to land any good hits on her. Povelitel then froze time and ran up to Cinder. He swung his sword as hard as he could at her. It definitely hurt her, but failed to leave any visible marks on her. It also forced Povelitel back, forcibly deactivating his semblance.

"Enough of this!" Cinder stated.

Cinder made a ball of flame come to her hand, and shot it at the three. It failed to hit any of them directly, but still made them scatter.

Azazel and Mary ran toward Cinder and jumped up at her.

"Don't do that!" Povelitel shouted. But it was too late.

Cinder simply used her fire powers to fling them away, beyond the horizon. Leaving just her and Povelitel. She created a multitude of large glass shards and sent them at Povelitel. He used his semblance to slow down time and destroy some of the shards with his sword, while sending others right back at Cinder, hitting them with his sword like a baseball bat.

The glass shards hit Cinder, who fell back. Povelitel then ran up to her and swung his sword at her. She fell to the ground. At that point, Povelitel tried to jump on her, aiming his sword right at her heart, but she kicked him in the gut, making him fall to the ground and drop his sword. He reached out to grab his sword, but as soon as he got a hand on it, a heeled shoe stepped on his hand, preventing him from actually picking up the sword. He then reached his other hand over to try and pry the show off his hand. He then looked up and saw Cinder standing over him.

"You put up a marvelous effort, my friend. But you still were too weak to actually stop me. You all were too weak to stop me. Now, it's time to finish off an annoying pest, once and for all."

As she was talking, he kept trying to pry Cinder's shoe off of his hand and sword, but instead found his other hand on the button to release the gun from his sword's hilt. Cinder then used her powers to make a bow and pointed it at Povelitel's head.

"You know, you're so right." Povelitel replied.

With that, he activated his semblance, slowing down time as much as he could. He then released his gun from his sword's hilt, pointed it at Cinder, and…

* **BANG** *

He shot her in the head. Blood spewed everywhere, with much of it falling on Povelitel's face. After that, Cinder's dead body fell on Povelitel as well. He pushed the body off of him, got up, and wiped the blood off his face. He deactivated his semblance, and saw a bright light jump out of Cinder's body and fly beyond the horizon.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

What was that light? Whatever, not my problem. At least the bitch is dead. Now all that's left is Salem herself. All we have to do is find her.

"Povelitel?"

But for now, I still need to lead Yang's old team to her.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ruby. I beat Cinder. She's gone."

"Oh, thank Monty! What about the rest of your team?"

"They were flung far away during the fight. I hope they're alright."

Please be alright, Mary. Azazel. I don't want to lose you like we lost Lucas.

"We got Mercury, too. What do we do, now?"

I wonder how Ruby will react to seeing her sister and team after 3 years. Time to find out.

"I bring you guys to Yang."

* * *

* _Back at the abandoned building_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

I wonder what's keeping Pov. It never took him this long before. Is he alright? I really hope so. Please don't let him be dead. I wouldn't be able to handle myself if he did.

"Yang?"

Oh, thank Oum.

"Pov! Where were you?"

"Things took an, interesting turn out there. I ran into Cinder and her lackeys out there."

What?! Cinder? I thought they were locked away years ago. How did they get out? Are they working with Salem?

"It's fine, Yang. I killed her. She's dead. They're all dead."

Really? Oh thank Monty Oum. That nightmare is over. I think the only one left is Salem now.

"That's not all I ran into out there."

What does he mean by that? What else did he…? Oh my Oum. Is it them? Is it really them? They're alive?!

"R-Ruby? Blake? Weiss? Is it really you?"

"YANG!"

* _Team RWBY hugs each other_ *

"I'm so glad you're ok, sis! Where were you? What happened to you?"

"It's ok, Ruby. I'm alright. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm much better now that I know my big sister is alright. Where have you been all these years?"

I guess I owe her an explanation. For her, the last she heard of me was that I was going for a walk in the park, and never came back.

"All these years, I was with…"

"Yang, who are these?"

Speak of the Grimm.

"…my mother. Mom, these are my old teammates, and my sister."

"So, you're Summer's daughter? I can certainly see the resemblance."

"Thank you, miss…"

"Call me Raven. I can also tell that you also take after Taiyang in personality, based on what Yang has told me. Speaking of which, where is he? Do you know?"

"Dad is still in Vale. At a small hideout we found. Wait! We need to go get him! C'mon, Yang!"

Dad is still alive?! Ruby's right! We need to get him! How will he react when he sees mom again?

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Yang."

What? What does mom mean 'wait'?

"It's too late, now. The night is when the Grimm are most abundant. We shall get Taiyang tomorrow. What about my brother, Qrow?"

Mom's right! I hope Qrow is alright. If dad's ok, surely Qrow is, too.

"I don't know. Uncle Qrow left one day, saying he was going to Vacuo, and he never came back."

Oh. Please be ok, Qrow. We could really use your help right now.

"Mommy, who dees people?"

Oh! Kogane still needs to meet them. I can't believe I forgot about him. It's time he got to see his aunt again.

"Koge, this is my sister. Your aunt, Ruby. And these are my close friends, Aunt Blake and Aunt Weiss."

"Aun' Wuby?"

"I remember you! You're just as cute as the last time I saw you!"

* _Ruby hugs her nephew_ *

"I wike Aun' Wuby."

I'm so glad that Kogane and Ruby are getting along. It makes me happy seeing them together. And I think happy is something that we all need right now. A lot.

"Alright. You can all catch up tomorrow. For now, we need to rest."

I think mom is right. I could use some rest.

* * *

* _the next day_ *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* _incredibly loud thunder and lightning_ *

Wh-what?! What is that?

" _You thought you could hide forever, you thought you could avoid me forever, you thought wrong._ "

Who said that? It's coming from outside. … Who is that woman? Why is she floating off the ground? Could this possibly be…?

"Salem?"

" _Indeed, it is me. I have come to destroy you all once and for all. My pawns have failed to do so. All of you are very strong, I will give you that. Strong, honest souls amongst you all. But despite that, you shall all meet painful demises. It is time that the plague of humanity was purged from this world._ "

"I'm glad that you could make it, Salem. We were just looking for you."

How long has mom been looking for Salem, exactly?

" _You would have never found me. You are resourceful, Raven. You always have been. But the human mind can only go so far. The seed of hope can only grow so much before it wilts. Now, it is time to wilt these pesky weeds._ "

* * *

* _third person P.O.V_ *

Salem summoned black bolts of lightning from her fingertips, and aimed them at the small group of huntsmen and huntresses. They all jumped out of the way and prepared to attack. Blake was the first to try and strike. She sung Gambol Shroud at Salem, but was knocked back as soon as her sword made contact. Salem didn't even flinch.

The next to try and move was Weiss. She used her glyphs to jump toward Salem, and strike her. But Salem simply waved a single finger in Weiss' direction, and Weiss was immobilized. The frozen Weiss was then flung toward Blake.

Povelitel made the next move. He froze time, and ran for Salem. He swung his sword at her neck, but once the sword touched Salem, Povelitel was met with several thousand volts of black colored electricity surging through his body. He fell to the ground, completely drained of aura, and his semblance deactivated.

Salem was standing over Povelitel, and with minimal effort, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. As he was being chocked, his skin was also turning incredibly pale and from the looks of things, was decomposing more by the second. He tried to push Salem off of him, pushing her face away, but it was doing absolutely nothing to Salem.

" _Is this really all you can muster, my boy? Pathetic. I cannot believe that someone like you could possess such strong aura, have such deep ties to love and hope, and wind up being defeated so easily. What a waste._ "

Before Povelitel could die in Salem's grip, however, Raven came forward and swung her sword at Salem. She dropped Povelitel and jumped back. Povelitel's skin began to return to normal as he caught his breath. He then noticed that there was white face paint on his hands.

" _Why would she be wearing face paint?_ " Povelitel thought to himself.

Thanks to Raven's sword swing, even more was revealed. When Salem faced the group again, it was shown that her skin was more human like in color, and that she was wearing colored contacts. Her real eye color was revealed to be silver.

This brought the most surprise to Raven and Ruby. They both stared at Salem for some time before Raven spoke up.

"Summer? Is that you?"

"Mom? Is it really you?"

" _It most certainly is me, Raven. Ruby. Surprise!_ "

* * *

 **M. Night Shyamalan voice: What a twist!**

 **Much like the whole 'Yang has OP powers' thing I posted last chapter, this is another thing I had planned from the very beginning. I always intended to have Summer Rose be the big bad, just for the sake of adding a shock to my story. When I first came up with the idea, I had no idea about the existence of Salem. I was just going to have some hooded figure called 'The Queen' be the big bad guy, be Cinder's boss. And in this chapter, have it revealed that it was Summer under that hood.**

 **But, once I became aware of Salem, I had to change it up. In no way do I actually think that Summer Rose and Salem are the same person in actual RWBY canon.**

 **The next chapter will be up on Sunday. I'll see you guys then, and don't forget to give me some feedback. So long!**


	19. The Final Battle, Part 1

**Hi people. I'm here to write another chapter for you guys. It's time to get some real fighting on! Let's watch!**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

 _*Set immediately after the last chapter_ *****

 _*Yang's P.O.V_ *****

* * *

No. It can't be. It just can't be! Summer Rose was a good woman. She was my mother, the woman who raised me. Ruby's mother, for crying out loud. There's no way that she can be Salem. But she is. She's right here in front of me.

" _You seem surprised, everyone. I'm not sure why. If you had an ounce of common sense, you would have known all along I was the destroyer of Remnant. The queen of Grimm. Tell me, Raven, why do you think the team nearly died so many times during our missions? Why do you think the Grimm never attacked me? I wanted you 3 to die, I ordered the Grimm to kill you. I hated all of you! I hated you, that drunk asshole, Qrow, and that annoying, pathetic weakling, Taiyang. Now I shall do what I could not accomplish during our time at Beacon._ "

"But mom, why? Why would you do this? I loved you. We all did. The Summer Rose I knew couldn't do this!"

Ruby has a valid point. We all loved her in many different ways. Teammate, mother, step-mother, close friend. How could she do this?

" _There never was a Summer Rose. That was just a clever ruse I created so I could destroy you all from right out under you. It's too late for all of you._ But it's not too late for you, Ruby, dear."

There's the caring voice I remember Summer having. I really wish that this Summer was the one we still had.

"You're still my daughter. I still care for you. You were always meant to be my successor. That's why you were born. Now come and take your rightful place at my side, sweetheart. Don't you remember all the cookies, all the bedtime stories, all the lullabies? We can be like that again, all you have to do, is join me. Mommy will protect you from this nightmare, and give you powers beyond any known to Remnant."

What? What is that look in my little sister's face? Is she really considering this? I don't believe it! Summer was only there for a few years. I've been with her her entire life. Please don't go with her, Ruby. I love you.

"N-No! I won't go with you. I don't want to go with someone who doesn't love my friends, my father, or me. I can tell you don't really love me, _Salem!_ "

Wow, I never thought I'd see Ruby give off that much anger. Or refer to this woman as anything other than 'mom'. But I'm glad she chose not to go with Salem.

" _Then you are weak! You are as pathetic and stupid as your father, and your dumb blonde half-sister! You are no daughter of mine. If you love these people so much, then you can die with them, you worthless, idiotic girl!_ "

How dare she say such things to my sweet baby sister! She will pay dearly for this! Wait what's going on? Why are Ruby's eyes glowing?

* _Ruby shoots beams of silver out of her eyes, and they hit Salem_ *

Wow! That must be the silver eye power that mom mentioned earlier. Is it enough to beat Salem, though? I guess not, Salem barely moved.

" _Stupid girl. Did you really think that would work on me? Have you forgotten that I too, possess the power of silver eyes? Did you not think that I also have more mystical powers? No known force will be able to stop me now!_ "

* _Salem shoots silver beams of her own, as well as black beams of energy at the group, and they jump out of the way_ *

Damn, that was close. How do we beat this woman?

"How do we beat her? Is it even possible?"

"Come on, Yang. You have power, use it!"

How does mom expect me to use these golden crow powers? I still haven't used them once yet. Is mom wrong? Is it even real?

" _You have no hope of beating me. The only people that you have are your pathetic friends. And they shall all perish soon enough._ "

"Don't forget about me!"

Is that who I think it is? It is! Dad IS alive! Thank Monty!

" _Well, well, well. Look who it is. Long time, no see, Tai. Have you come to die?_ "

"I came to protect my daughters from you, and to stop you! I can't believe I actually loved you at one point."

" _Nor can I. It will be a pleasure to watch you die, as well as your daughters, and their friends. Kill them, my pets!_ "

* _A wave of Grimm run toward the group as Salem disappears in a puff of smoke_ *

Well, if Salem thinks some dumb Grimm can actually beat team RWBY, Pov, and both of my biological parents, she's got another thing coming! It's time to end this, once and for all!

"Killing these Grimm is gonna be fun, eh Pov?"

"You and I have very different definitions of 'fun', Yang."

* * *

* _3_ _rd_ _person P.O.V_ *

As the Grimm rushed toward the group of huntsmen and huntresses, they all prepared their weapons and prepared for the fight of their lives. (but not before Povelitel used his semblance to put his kid inside and away from harm)

A pack of Beowulfs made their way toward Yang, who quickly took them all out with several charged shots from Ember Celica. When an Ursa tried to strike her from behind, Povelitel simply stabbed it with his sword. He then went about slaughtering several more Grimm, using his semblance when a claw got too close for comfort, or got too close to one of his friends.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake also had their hands full with several Grimm. A Creep charged at Ruby, who used her sniper bullets to bring it down. She then ran forward with her semblance and sliced several Grimm down to size with Crescent Rose before stopping to catch her breath. After that, she raised her scythe and started running again, heading for a King Taijitu.

While this was going on, Weiss took to the skies, using her glyphs to get into the air so she could take on some Nevermores. As soon as she got on top of one of them, she jammed Myrtenaster into it's brain, several times, until it was brought down. Weiss then jumped on another Nevermore and armed her rapier with fire dust. She then made for the wings and swung her sword at both wings, lighting the feathers on fire. The beast eventually fell. Weiss then used her glyphs to get to the ground safely and continued fighting Grimm.

Blake, meanwhile, had her cat hands full with a Goliath. It tried to swing its trunk at her, and she simply jumped out of the way. She then turned her sword into a gun and shot at the large beast. One of the bullets nailed it in the eye, causing it to cry out in pain. While the Grimm was distracted, she continued to shoot at its eye, until there was a hole large enough to jam her sword into. She did so, and after twisting the blade a few times. Shortly afterward, the beast died. She then stopped for a second, catching her breath. At that moment, a Death Stalker came forward and tried to sting her, but Blake dodged using her semblance. She then went to work bringing down the creature.

Taiyang and Raven, in the meantime, were back to back, taking on Grimm all around them.

"This is just like old times, isn't it, Rae?" Tai said while dispatching a Beowulf.

"It most certainly is, Tai. But don't call me 'Rae'! You know I hate that." Raven responded, while decapitating a Boarbatusk. She then turned her attention to a King Taijitu, which was very quickly killed by her and Taiyang.

"Don't think that this means I've forgotten about everything, Raven. On your left!" Tai warned. Raven turned her head left, and saw an Alpha Beowulf charging toward her. She impaled the creature with her sword, and sent it flying away as it evaporated.

"You and I are still going to have a serious talk about you walking out on me and Yang all those years ago, once we're done with these Grimm."

"I suspected you would say something like that, Taiyang. And I… watch your right! And I had my reasons for leaving."

Once Raven shouted her warning to Taiyang, he jerked his head right, where he saw an Ursa coming toward him. He used his weapons to send it flying high into the sky, where it was impaled on the claws of a Griffon, and both creatures were knocked from the sky.

"That doesn't matter, Raven. You still left. And I still want to know why." Taiyang said.

"Very well. We shall talk after Summer has been defeated." Came Raven's response.

With that, the two went back to slaughtering Grimm alongside their daughter and all her friends. After a few minutes, all the Grimm were gone. For now.

"The next wave is gonna hit any minute. What do we do until then?" Asked Povelitel.

"I would suggest that we come up with a plan of attack for the next wave." Replied Ruby.

"My plan is simple: attack! Sounds good to me. Wouldn't you say, Pov?" Was Yang's response.

"That won't work every time, Yang. Especially against someone with as much power as Salem. Or is it Summer? Whatever. We need to start thinking rationally. Going in, guns blazing will only kill us faster against someone like her. Do you really want to die, Yang? I sure as hell don't. I got too much here in the living world. I got you, as well as a kid to take care of. I ain't ready to leave yet. Are you?"

Povelitel's words made Yang think. For as long as she could remember, she had always gone in, swinging. While most of the time, this worked out in the end, there were those times when it had nearly gotten her killed. Yang remembered her disastrous fight against Neo on that train when she was a first year. She would have died had it not been for Raven. She also remembered when she went in charging against Adam during the battle of Beacon, and it had cost her an arm. Literally.

" _Maybe charging in isn't the best strategy this time around._ " Yang thought to herself.

But before she could think further on the subject, there was a loud explosion, as well as a booming voice.

" _Did you really think it would be that easy? You pathetic humans may have done well against those Grimm, but do you think that you will survive against another wave? As well as me?_ " Salem shouted.

"Try us, bitch!" Shouted Yang, forgetting about her earlier plan to _not_ go in attacking.

With that, Salem sent another wave of her Grimm toward the small group as they readied for another wave.

Yang, naturally, was the first to attack. She punched an Alpha Ursa in the chest, sending it flying back into several smaller Ursas, the spikes of the Alpha impaling them all. Once that was done, she made for a Death Stalker. She jumped up at it, and punched its stinger right into its own head. The scorpion Grimm then died due to stinging itself.

Ruby was swinging her scythe at every Grimm that dared to get close to her. After taking out a Griffon that had charged down at her, she set her sights on a King Taijitu. When the snake tried to bite her, she simply jumped up and got on its head. She then dug Crescent Rose into its back, and ran along the length of the serpentine Grimm. Once she reached the end of the snake, she blasted to with a surge of her aura. This caused the Taijitu to be split in 2, completely. Grimm blood splattered everywhere, distracting other Grimm long enough for the others to kill them. After that, she saw several Grimm trying to retreat from the young silver eyed warrior. She then ran after them, followed by Weiss and Blake.

Povelitel, meanwhile, was busy with a Goliath. The large Grimm tried several times to swipe at him with its tusks and trunk, but was never successful. Povelitel then used his semblance to freeze time and used the Blade of Ghidorah to slice off its tusks. He then threw both sharp tusks into the Goliath's head. He unfroze time, and the tusks penetrated the Goliath's skin, killing it.

Unfortunately, while Povelitel stopped to catch his breath, he was swiped by the claws of a Beowulf, right in the leg. This blow also knocked out most of his aura, not that he had much left anyway. Fortunately, he was saved by Taiyang, who killed the Beowulf, and helped Povelitel to his feet.

"You alright, kid?" Tai asked his son in law.

"I'll be fine." He replied. Then he said, "Wait, where's Yang?"

While all this was going down, Salem watched as her Grimm were being slaughtered by these huntsmen and huntresses.

" _Stupid Grimm. Why must I do everything myself?_ " She thought to herself. She then dived to attack the nearest person, Yang.

Yang had just finished off the Death Stalker when Salem ran into her, knocking her through a wall.

" _You will all fall before me!_ " Salem shouted.

"Not today!" Yang shouted.

Salem shot several bursts of black energy at Yang, who quickly dodged. Yang then shot at Salem with Ember Celica, but these failed to make Salem move. Salem then grabbed Yang by the neck, using her power to deplete most of Yang's aura. After that, she used her silver eyes power to blast Yang into the street, and hovered several feet above the blonde huntress.

" _Stupid girl. You were never a match for me. And Raven thought that you would be the one to bring me down? Pathetic._ "

Salem then created several spears of dark energy and sent them toward Yang. She was in too much pain to move, and didn't have the aura to deflect them. All Yang could do was close her eyes and wait for the dark spears to kill her.

At that moment, she felt herself getting pushed to the side. She did not feel the dark energy spears hit her. When she opened her eyes she saw the black energy spears dissappear. She also saw…

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

OW! Oh, OUM, this hurts! So this… this is what it's like to be impaled at multiple places. It hurts! I've … even been… impaled in… the heart. I…don't think… I'm going to make it. Ugh! I can… feel… myself fading.

Oh Monty. Yang… looks so… scared for me. I can't… believe… that she's… going to have… to watch me... die. Maybe… if I go out… on a joke… it will… soften the blow…

"I… always knew… that one day… you'd… break my heart. Heh heh."

Nailed it. Ugh!… I can… feel… myself… fading.

Everything… going… black.

* **THUD** *

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

NO! What just happened? Is he really…? It can't be! This is just one of his jokes. Yeah, that's all this is. Pov's loved telling bad jokes ever since we were kids. This is just another one of those jokes.

"Alright, Pov. Get up. … C'mon, jokes over, we still need to beat Salem. Pov? Pov! Povelitel. POVELITEL VREMENI, GET UP RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Why is he not getting up? Is he really…? Oh, Monty Oum, he is. He really is!

He's dead.

"No. Please, oh please, no! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* _starts crying while holding the dead body_ *

Oh Monty, I can't… I can't believe it. The love of my life, gone forever. Oh, how could this get worse?

"Daddy?"

Oh no. That's how. How did Kogane get here? Why does it have to be now? No child should have to see a parent dead at such a young age.

"Daddy, wa'e up. Wa'e up, daddy. Wa'e up! Mommy, why daddy no wa'e up?"

"* _While still crying_ * I'm… I'm so sorry, Kogane. But daddy's not going to wake up. Ever again."

"No wa'e up?"

Oh, Monty, why does this have to be so hard? Some 'golden crow' I am, if I can't even protect the one person who means the most to me.

" _That's right, child. Your worthless father is dead. He shall never wake up again. Soon, all of you shall be dead._ "

How dare Salem taunt my child like that! If ever there was a time I needed incredible powers, it's now. Wait, what is Kogane doing?

"You… you BAD PERSON!"

* _Kogane shoots golden bursts of energy out of his hands at Salem, who is knocked back_ *

Oh my Oum! What was that? How did he do that? Does he have some sort of extraordinary power? Of course! I get it now. I'm not the Golden Crow of Time.

Kogane is.

* * *

 **Another chapter** , **come and gone. Phew!**

 **I** **said it twice before, and I'll say it one more time:**

 **Kogane being the golden crow,** **I** **planned that from the start as well.** **I** **actually left hints throughout the last few chapters. The biggest one being in his full legal name.**

 **Kogane =** **Golden one in Japanese.**

 **Branwen =** **Blessed white raven/ crow** **in Welsh**

 **Vremeni =** **of time** **in Russian.**

 **Anyway, the next update will be on Tuesday. Until then, Ciao!**


	20. The Final Battle, Part 2

**Hello, one and all, and welcome to the last chapter of** ** _Time with a Sun Dragon._** **I did it, I finally did it, I finally made it to the end! It took nearly 2 months, but I did it! Sorry it took so long to get up, I had another long day.**

 **Before I start, I want to say thank you to all of you who took the time to read my story. And a special shout out to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed, you know who you are. Y'all have been great, and I hope you will continue to support me in all my future stories.**

 **Not too much else to say, so let's get this party started! (Or should I say, finished)**

 **RWBY ©** **Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

* _immediately after Kogane blasts Salem_ *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

* * *

I don't believe it. My son has the powers of the Golden Crow. I guess it does make sense, I, like dad, love to leave bruises on my enemies, and Pov always could cruise through time as he wanted. He's going to be so proud when he learns…

Oh wait. I still can't believe that he's gone. Why did he have to sacrifice himself for me? He had so much ahead of him. Why'd it have to be him? Why not me? I really hope Kogane and I can avenge Pov's death. Avenge him by killing Salem.

" _This is not possible! Kill the child! Kill him, my pets!_ "

Oh no! Kogane will never stand a chance against that many Grimm! What do I do?

"Leave me alone!"

* _Kogane shoots several golden shockwaves, knocking back and killing all Grimm near him, while only causing a breeze to the others_ *

I guess that works, but how will a three year old beat Salem? With help from his mother and her friends, that's how.

" _Very well, then. I shall dispose of you myself, you annoying little brat!_ "

* * *

* _3_ _rd_ _person P.O.V_ *

Salem flew towards the child as fast as she could, her evil silver eyes glowing in anger. Kogane closed his eyes and raised his little arms in self defense. Immediately, a golden barrier appeared between himself and Salem. The witch was once again, knocked back by the power.

" _Damn you, child! You shall not make a fool out of me so easily!_ " Summer shouted.

She used her black magic powers to telekinetically grab a large piece of building debris and throw it at Kogane. He was hit by it, and was knocked back. Thanks to his aura, and the golden crow, he escaped death, but was still hurt. He cried out in pain, and that's when Yang decided to help her son out.

She left Povelitel's dead body and ran for Salem. Since she was preoccupied with Kogane, she did not see Yang run up to her until it was too late. Yang punched Summer in the face several times,

"I hope you like this drink of 'punch' I made!" Yang said.

She kept punching Salem until her hand was grabbed by the evil being.

" _Ever since you were a child, you have been the bane of my existence._ " Salem said to Yang.

"Mommy!" Kogane shouted. He ran up to Summer and Yang, and started punching and kicking at Salem, who was unaffected. She then threw Yang back toward Povelitel's dead body, and focused her attention on Kogane again.

" _Do you really think that will defeat me, little bitch?_ " Salem asked, while grabbing the child by the neck.

Kogane struggled in Salem's grip, until his fist turned to solid gold, and he punched her in the face. She immediately released him and he ran for his mother.

"Mommy! You 'k? Did da big meanie hur' you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, baby. Look out!" Yang shouted.

Salem came for him again, intending to kill him viciously. Kogane shot another burst of energy at Summer, who used her silver eyed powers to shield herself. She flew into the air and readied another attack, aiming this one specifically at Yang. She had hoped that by killing her, Kogane's spirit would break, and killing him would be easier.

Salem sent black bolts of lightning from her fingers toward Yang, who grabbed Povelitel's body, as if forgetting he was dead. Kogane meanwhile, made a shield with his golden crow powers and used it to protect himself and his mother.

The shield immediately sent the dark lightning back to sender. Salem once again fell to the ground.

" _So, you are stronger than I gave you credit for. You have a remarkable spirit, little one. And a fierce love for your family. But those will only take you so far._ "

Salem charged again, using her black magic to create a blade. Before she could hit Kogane, though, he turned into pure golden light. The light then split into several streams and went across the city. The streams then reformed themselves and the light vanished, leaving little Kogane.

Once Salem found him again, she launched a surprise attack on him. She used telekinesis to grab him and launch him into a destroyed building.

When he got back up, Kogane was crying from the pain, but somehow knew he had to keep going. He shot some more energy blasts at Salem, then started running.

Meanwhile, Summer was chasing after him. When she found him, she was at her wits end with the child. She made ready to end this, once and for all.

" _I have had enough of your playing around, child! I am going to end you, right now. After you, the rest of humanity will burn._ "

She shot massive amounts of dark energy at him, as well as beams from her silver eyes. Kogane tried to defend himself, putting up a barrier of golden energy in self defense. He didn't know what else to do.

Unfortunately, due to the massive power being thrown his way, and the fact that he was so young, Kogane's golden barrier started to crack.

"Help me, mommy! Pwease!" The toddler shouted.

" _Your mother cannot help you. Your father cannot help you. No one can help you. You have no one to help you child! Even with the power of the golden crow, you are weak compared to me. You have no one to call 'friend'._ " Salem taunted the child, while continuing to lay on the power.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of the kid's mouth, a voice that did not belong to him. It said,

"That's not true."

All of a sudden, a bright golden light enveloped the child. And it was growing, too. It eventually took the shape of a bird, a crow.

The Golden Crow of Time.

Salem stopped shooting at it and looked up in awe/horror. Then the crow spoke again.

"You have been allowed to roam free and destroy all of mankind for too long. I shall not let you get away with tarnishing all that is good and friendly in the world. Prepare for your destruction."

Salem tried to shoot the massive bird, but it was having no effect on him. The crow then swiped one of his wings in Salem's direction, making her fly back several hundred feet. When she got up, she tried destroying the crow again, but to no avail. The crow spread its massive wings, and closed them around Salem.

Once the crow spread its wings again Salem was on the ground, dead. She soon evaporated into dust like a Grimm.

The crow began to disappear, and in it's place was a little 3 year old boy, who quickly ran back to his mother as fast as his little legs could carry him.

* * *

* _Yang's P.O.V_ *

I don't believe it. She's gone, she's really gone! Salem's dead! We can finally live in peace again. No more war, no more death. I'm so happy that's it's over. My son beat her, and he's alright.

"Mommy! I did it! I beated da bad guy!"

He's so strong, for such a little guy. So strong, like his father. I'm so proud of him.

"Yes, you did, kiddo. I'm so proud of you!"

* _Yang hugs her son_ *

"But, daddy still no wa'e up?"

Oh no. Why, why did I have to be reminded of that? Pov's still dead. I fell like I'm going to cry again.

"I told you, Kogane, He's not going to wake up, ever again. I'm so sorry."

Now the kid really will have to grow up like I did, with only one parent. This is just what I was trying to avoid! It's not fair!

* _both start crying again_ *

"Yang? Are you alright?"

Why her? Why is she here? Is mom only here to gloat over Pov being dead?

"Leave me alone, mom. I don't want to hear anything about how much you didn't like him."

"I wasn't going to, Yang. I wanted to say I'm sorry. He was a good man. I see that now. I think he's in a better place, though. Come on, Kogane. Let's give your mom some privacy, so she can say goodbye to your dad."

"* _sniff_ * Ok, gwandma."

* _Raven and Kogane walk away_ *

I'm so sorry, Pov. You didn't deserve to die because of me. Why did you have to push me out of the way? Why did you have to throw your life away because of me? Why did you leave? Don't you know how much I need you? How much our son needs you? Why did you leave us?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!

I'm talking to a dead body. I must be going insane. I'm just going to miss him too much. This isn't fair!

"Yang? How you holding up?"

Why is Mary here? Did she come to say goodbye to her old teammate? Who are those 3 women next to her? Can't they see I'm busy mourning?

"What the hell do you think, Mary? How do you think I'm 'holding up'?! Who are these 3?"

"I'm so sorry, Yang. He truly was a good man, he was my partner and teammate. I miss him too. Anyway, on an unrelated note, do you know the story of the seasons?"

Where the hell is Mary going with this?

"Yeah, the story of the maidens. So?"

"What if I told you that was real?"

"Yeah, I know. I was told. What's your point?"

She better be going somewhere with this. I'm a little busy mourning my husband.

"Right. Now what if I told you I recently became the Fall Maiden, and that these 3 are the other Maidens?"

"Get to the point!"

"Point being, once I got these maiden powers, I met up with the other 3 and we took out a multitude of Grimm. We all have extraordinary power, and we want to use it to give you a gift. A way to say thank you, for finally defeating that evil woman."

What kind of gift are they talking about? Do they really think this will make me feel better? Move on from Pov? It's too soon for that!

"Are you ready, girls?"

"Yes, Mary. Let's do it."

What are they doing? What kind of 'gift' is this? Just some random chanting?

Wait, what's happening to Pov's body? It's glowing. Now it's rising off the ground. What in the name of Monty Oum is going on?

* _Povelitel's wounds start healing and he is put back on his feet. Then, his eyes open_ *

"Uhhh. What the hell happened to me?"

Is he… is he really? Oh Oum. He is. He is! HE IS!

HE'S ALIVE!

"Pov!"

* _Yang hugs him tightly_ *

"Yang? What happened? Where am I? I thought I was dead."

"You were. You were, Pov. But these girls brought you back!"

"Mary? You did?"

"Yes, Povelitel. My friends and I managed to return your soul to your body. It was not yet your time to leave."

Thank Oum that they did. I got my man back. No way I'm gonna lose him again. I ain't ready to close that book. I wanna write so much more in that book. Share many more adventures.

"Thank you, Mary. I owe you, big time."

"Forget it, Povelitel. Why don't you catch up with Yang?"

"Don't mind if I do. So Yang, where's Salem? You kill her, little miss 'Golden Crow'?"

"Oh, I'm not the Golden Crow of Time, it turns out the real crow is…"

"DADDY!"

* _Kogane hugs his father_ *

"…him, Pov."

"Really?"

"I beated da bad guy, daddy! It was fun!"

"Did you now? Way to go, kid."

I'm so happy to have my whole family back. No force is ever gonna split up this branch of the Vremeni family again.

"I'm glad to have you back, Pov. I got you, and 'very mini' here."

"Mommy, I no mini, I big!"

"She said the same thing to me when I was young, trust me, Kogane. You get used to it. Why don't you find Aunt Ruby? See if she's alright? I want to talk to your mom for a sec."

"'K, daddy."

I'm surprised he remembers when I called him 'very mini'. Oh well, I got someone else to tease with that nickname now. I got almost everything a girl could want.

* * *

* _Povelitel's P.O.V_ *

My Oum, it feels good to be among the land of the living again. That whole death thing was really boring. I really don't plan on doing it again anytime soon.

"You glad to be back, Pov?"

Does Yang really have to ask that?

"Yeah, I'm not a real big fan of the whole 'death' thing. It was boring! At least I know life here won't be boring. Especially with you. With you, things are _never_ boring. I don't know why, but you seem to attract some sort of weird adventure wherever you go."

"Must be my magnetic personality, Pov."

Sure, a magnet for trouble. That's what she attracts. Well, that, and me.

"I'm just glad it's all over with, Yang. I think our days fighting anything other than some more Grimm are pretty much done."

"Yep. I think you're right. We're done. Well, at least until Kogane starts dating."

Really, she's going to be that kind of parent? The kind that get all paranoid when their child starts growing up? Like my mother was to me?

"Hey, don't give me that look, Pov! 'Golden Crow of Time' or not, no girl is gonna get anywhere near _my_ boy unless she proves she has what it takes to go up against me!"

 _"Groan."_

* * *

 **And, that's a wrap! It's all over now!**

 **Did you really think I would abandon my beloved OC like that? Or end this story with one of the main characters dead? Hell, no! It's like a Marvel movie, when someone dies, there's always a way to bring them back. No one stays dead. (except for Quicksilver, but I still think they may bring him back in a later movie.)**

 **Besides, I think I still have one or two more plans for him. What does that mean? Here's what it means:**

 **It means that I've got another story lined up.**

 **Yes, I intend to start work on my next project very shortly. I won't say much, I want to keep most of it a surprise, but I will reveal this:**

 **It will be centered around Ruby and a new OC. It will take place in the same universe as _Time with a Sun Dragon._ (As well as cross over with it at a few points) It will follow the same general formula, with half the story being set in the established _RWBY_ canon, and the other half being made up by me. And lastly, I think the first chapter will be posted on Friday.**

 **Once again, thank you very much for reading my story, and I hope to see you again on my future stories. Until next time, this is Needs a Better Username, signing off. Goodbye!**


End file.
